Chronicles of a Cimmerian Heart: Close Your World
by Euregatto
Summary: 7xOC Welcome to the Organization: Axel gets braces, Larxene is mute, Saix is knocked into a coma, Demyx and Zexion attempt to bake, Roxas thinks lasagna is a color, and general chaos ensues in the form of a SERIOUS storyline. Run that by me again?
1. Close your world that never was

I originally wrote this on a different website, but my friend told me to post it so here it is! Edited slightly, with more days in between

Warning: major randomness revolving around Larxene and Marluxia... and Axel xDD

* * *

**Name: **Xanze (supposed to be pronounced Zahn-Zay, but if you want to pronounce her name differently be my guest.)  
**Nickname:** Scout  
**Looks**: Slightly shorter than Larxene, short black hair tied back in a ponytail, two streaks of gray, golden eyes, cloak (Orgy Uniform lol)  
**Occupation**: Nobody, number 0 in the organization, explosives expert  
**Limit Break**: Rocket Launcher/Bazooka thingy  
**Element**: Reverse (changing colors to negative, making someone see things opposite [like they're looking in a mirror], defying gravity, etc)  
**Controls**: The Scouting Nobodies  
**Title:** "The Break Loose Scout"  
**Personality: **Usually Sarcastic, but knows when to be open and is not afraid to speak her opinion. Loves to make jokes, mostly wise cracks, and can pull a clean prank. She tends to help out people with their problems, but only if she feels she should intervene. Her favorite thing is to face-palm (slapping her hand over her face or against her forehead)  
**Relationships: **Can get along with the other members very well. Close friends with Demyx. Is the only member Saix doesn't snap at on a normal occasion. Tends to treat Zexion like a child. Shoots Xigbar a glare every time he turns his back to her-which he always does. No one seems to know why.  
**Weapon: **A mint green colored arrowgun that looks more like a sniper rifle, named Carron.  
**Profile: **A sarcastic yet caring Nobody with the ability to **reverse** almost anything in her favor, she lacks the desire for a "heart" and her true reasons for joining the Organization are unclear.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Before you Close Your World that never Was**

_Journal Entry number… Something. I've lost count by now_.  
_Topic regarding the newest arrival of Roxas and Xion; I'm going to rant for no apparent reason. I don't write in this thing much._

They call me The Break Loose Scout. Xemnas says its means "The Exploding Scout" because of my fondness for explosive things.

Ever since I joined the Organization 5 years ago, my number has been 0. Just 0. And suddenly now I'm the undecided 15th member, all thanks to Xion. She pops up right behind Roxas, and now I'm 15! I've been here longer!

I _chose_ zero. I didn't want what Xemnas wanted. I didn't want what the rest of the organization wanted. I just wanted to go on being a nobody. I can't even remember how I Never Came to Be, technically speaking.

Everyone calls me Scout. Xanze is my real Nobody name.

My somebody... I don't know where she is. Possibly dead. Possibly not. But I still have most of her memories. It kinda sucks, too. After all, Somebody lost her father for the five years before I Never Came to Be… making it a total of fifteen years without him.

She probably still hasn't found him... I hope she doesn't. With good reason, of course.

I, like most of the Organization, act off my human memories. But we don't actually feel anything. Demyx can be carefree, Xaldin can show his fun side, Vexen his indifferent mood, and Larxene can switch from happy to pissy in a matter of milliseconds.

And if there's anyone I could possibly show any more hatred-seeing as I can't feel anything-for, it's that damned Xigbar. Not only does he remind me of someone from my memories, he tends to act like him to.

Well, only when he isn't around me.

The first day I was introduced to Organization VIII, he takes one look at me and turns to face the opposite direction. What was his problem? He just walked away.

Xemnas remarked to me, "Hm... He's usually not like this..."

That was five years ago. Sometimes we talk, but really only at meetings. I've adapted to his cold-shoulder attitude towards me. I don't need him. I have plenty of friends. Like Demyx and Zexion. I think he doesn't like the fact I'm his female look-and-act-alike. We even have the same weapons!

"Hey, Scout!" Axel called through my room door, "Dinner's ready! Hurry up or you'll miss out!"  
"Alright!" I replied to match the volume of his tone, and cast my golden eyes up from my journal and onto the door. Axel's footsteps suddenly faded with the silence.  
I briskly focused my attention back on the once blank pages of my notebook. The pen pressed against the lines again.

_We are now Organization 13, and there are 15 of us._

* * *

_Days before Xion joined the Organization, and the day we first got Roxas…_

Today was an absolute bore. Missions, missions, and more missions. As usual… We got our new member, Roxas, but he's a brain dead zombie. Axel was forced to take care of him, but I honestly think he's going to be a very bad influence on the kid.

More so than Luxord when he got drunk at 3 in the afternoon.

Silence was silver, and Marluxia bashing was golden. "YAWN!" Axel reclined and threw his arms over the head of the sofa, his stomach growling ferociously.

"Feed me, Axel, Feed me!" Marluxia taunted from the couch opposite him.

"Shut up Pinky Princess Fairy before I feed it **you**!"

I was sitting next to Demyx who was plucking at his Sitar. He missed a note and the screech was so sudden I yelped and sprang up, latching my feet onto the ceiling. "Sorry!" He groaned and hit his head into the table, "I'm so hungry! When's Saix coming back with the food?"

Vexen sniggered from nearby and leaned one arm on Zexion's head-who was didn't stray his eyes from his reading. "Hey, Zexion, do you think we should tell him the story? You know... **The story**?"

Demyx glanced up, "W-What story?"

Zexion's body faded-a mere illusion-and Vexen fell forward onto the couch. The Cloaked Schemer appeared from the doorway, "No, we are NOT sharing with him that stupid tale Xigbar used to tell me just to get me to wet my bed when I FINALLY fell asleep as kid!"

The Melodious Nocturne shrunk into his seat, "No, I can handle it!"

Vexen grinned as he gathered himself, "Oh really now?"

Zexion plopped down and flipped open Lexicon, "I don't think you can. Come on, Vexen, lay off him. You know Xigbar tells it better than you do, and even then I find it hard to sleep!" He shuddered, "That's saying a lot..."

Demyx held Arpeggio tighter, "Wh...What's the story?"

The Chilly Academic grinned and leaned forward, "Did you ever hear of the Boy who Cried Wolf?" An arrow whizzed past Vexen's face and he jumped back as it hit the wall, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"Stop being an idiot!" Xigbar barked from across the room as he sat down beside Axel, lowering Sharpshooter to the floor, "Tell him the real story! The one of Black Christmas!"

"I was getting to it!" The scientist snapped back and made himself comfortable again, "Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted-!"

"No thanks necessary!"

"-I'll tell you about Black Christmas."

Demyx bit his lip. The anticipation was obviously killing him. Vexen cleared his throat and continued, "Now, there was a mean woman who acted much like Larxene on PMS..." He was so lucky she wasn't currently in the room, "...and she hated her husband. Her husband, though, was a great man. He was very noble. She also hated her son-mainly because he was born with a rare liver disease that turned his skin yellow, but also because he reminded her of her husband."

He stood and moved to sit down next to the Sitarist, "So, one Christmas evening, when the little boy was five years old, his father told him to go to his room so he could 'talk' with the mother," he quoted with his fingers, "and while he was upstairs, the mother's new husband busted in. Together they killed the father and buried his body underneath the house!" Demyx swallowed the lump in his throat and Vexen grinned, "They heard a sharp crack and looked over to see the young boy! He had been spying on them!"

He jumped up, "Now, the boy was so scared he ran up into attic! The mother followed and slammed the door closed, shutting the pad lock! So, for more than ten years the boy was forced to live up there. One day, his mother and the new father had a daughter named Agnes. Agnes was the mother's perfect little angel, but... It was actually the boy's child AND sister! So, one Christmas, when Agnes was still young, they were opening presents. There was thump from upstairs-for the boy had figured out how to escape-and she asked, 'Is that Santa?' The mother replied sharply, 'There's nothing up there!' and realized how disappointed her daughter was. So, she tried to change the subject. With the new father sleeping on the couch, the mother heard the phone ring and went to answer it."

Demyx was biting on his thumb nail now.

"Agnes, meanwhile, stood up and peered through the tree. There was an eye staring through the bristles, watching her... So, when the mother answered the phone she heard a familiar voice say, 'She's MY family now...' and dropped the phone. 'Agnes!' She cried and rushed back inside. The girl was gone, and the new father got up, heeding his wife's insanity. They ran around, desperately trying to find her. Suddenly, Agnes screamed!"

"AAAAH!" Came Xigbar.

"**AAAAH**!" Demyx screamed in union with The Freeshooter, who now had a smirk dancing on his lips. I shot an arrow at his feet and he glowered back up at me. Axel and Marluxia were practically on the floor, hysterical.

Vexen held back a laugh and continued when the duo had regained control of themselves, "They ran back into the room and found the boy on his sister. She was screaming with agony, barely able to take a breath. He stood and faced his mother and step father, holding a right eye in his grasp!" He held out his fist in Dem's face, "And guess what? He popped that thing like a grape!"

"He ate her eye?" Demyx exclaimed as more of a fact than a question.

Vexen nodded slowly, "And the dad tried to attack him. The boy grabbed a glass unicorn head that was on the table and stabbed it through the step-father's eye, impaling it right out the back of his head! He then caught the mother..." He stood and moved behind the couch, "And slid a plastic bag over her head!" He wrapped his arm around the Nocturne's neck and held him in a headlock, "And once he was sure she was nice and unresponsive, but not dead, he dragged her body into the kitchen! He had gone completely crazy!" Vexen released his grip and leaned over the couch, "He then proceeded to bash her skull in with a wooden roller! _Crack! Crack!_ The blood was splattering everywhere!"

Demyx was quaking now, "OK, I get it! Can you just say the end already?"

"But I haven't gotten to the best part! He then pulled down her shirt so her back was bare," He unzipped his coat a little to reveal the pale skin beneath, "And swapped the murder weapon for the cookie cutter in the shape of an angel! Guess what he did with that?"

"Made cookies out of her flesh!" Xigbar announced and pretended to slit his throat with his finger. I rolled my eyes.

"When the police arrived, they managed to find Agnes, still alive of course," Vexen's smirk was so broad it was scary, "But she had lost her right eye. And the cops found the boy sitting at the table, eating the cookies that were made out of his mother's flesh... WITH A GLASS OF MILK!" Demyx choked down another scream, "They locked him away in the Asylum for years...! But he got away. And you'll never guess what happened after that-"

I dropped from the ceiling and nailed Vexen into the floor, "That's enough! The kid's about to wet himself!"

Demyx cradled his legs against his chest, rocking back and forth with his face buried in his knees. "I... Don't think I'm hungry anymore!"

"Nice going, guys!" I snarled and let the platinum blonde scientist sit up and rub at the life-sized bump on his head. Xigbar started howling with laughter and pounded his fist into the couch arm.

Zexion sighed. "And that's why I avoided story time as a kid..."

Roxas entered the room a moment later, his consciousness still dead to the world. Axel shot up, "Oi, I thought you were sleeping?"

Xaldin appeared right after the statement, his expression caught between blank and unreadable, "He _was_. I caught this little guy wandering around." Roxas tried to mutter something under his breath but his words were slurred.

Axel hung his head, "Kids... Roxas, come here! Come sit next to me!"

Roxas made his way over, still lagging. "Hun... Un... gr... gry... Ung... Hu... gry..." I almost felt sorry for the kid. Axel got up and encouraged him to sit, which he did. Xaldin took his seat next to Marluxia.

"Ugh, the kid's hungry too..." The Flurry of Dancing Flames plopped back down next to Roxas and let his head fall back, "What's my name?"

Roxas didn't respond for a moment. "A...Ax..."

"Axel! A-X-E-L! Got it memorized?" The Red Head recited his favorite motto with little enthusiasm. After all, we were hungry.

"T..." Roxas could only repeat what came to his mind, "Tart...Muffin."

Everyone froze. Except Xigbar. He just crumpled on the floor with tears leaking from his eyes. It was too damned funny! Well, for him at least. "Tart muffin..." The Key of Destiny said again, his tone flat.

I slapped my hand over my face.

Saix then entered the room, cold and demeaning as usual, "Dinner is ready. Larxene will not be joining us because a certain _comment_ said by a certain _Nobody_ has left her self conscious of her appearance. I should warn that person, though, that..." He glanced around, "Hm, seems Luxord isn't here. Perhaps she's trying to kill him already..."

Axel barked a laugh, "Ha! Serves him right for getting drunk on missions!"

"Says the Tart Muffin who takes bubble baths!" Marluxia quipped, and ducked as a fireball rocketed over his head and charred the wall.

"Shut up! Bubbles sooth my muscles, alright?"

Roxas was repeating the phrase Tart muffin to himself and Saix quirked an eyebrow. "I'm surrounded by idiots..."

He turned and strode out the door.

* * *

That same night, Demyx had to sleep next to me because he was too afraid to even _think_ of the lights being off.


	2. To know the unknown that never was

**Chapter 2: To Know the Unknown that Never was**

My fingers drummed against the arm rest of the chair. I had one of my own, which made 14 instead of 13. But I usually sat in Xemnas's, which seemed to piss him off on a normal occasion.

Demyx and Saix had been assigned a mission in Halloween Town, and it was apparently a high ranked objective. Neither Roxas nor Xion were needed, and I figured it was because Xemnas didn't think they were ready for such a dangerous assignment.

Zexion and Lexaeus were conversing with Vexen, who was going on about some new cloning experiment he was working on. Whoopdie-freggin'-doo.

Darkness rippled and Xemnas appeared on the same arm rest I was testing Morse code on. "Move. _Now_." Sure, he had threatened to mutilate me with a spork every now and again, and every other time he told me to move from my fairly comfortable position I refused, so he literally _kicked_ me out.

But this time was different. His tone was so serious it was scary. Silently, I made my way over to my own chair.

Every member shivered and quickly claimed their seats.

On a side note, I was never a mindless zombie when I became a Nobody. Demyx and Zexion were the first two to get me situated with Castle Oblivion. Life here was filled with surprises, especially with the two latest members being able to use Keyblades.

Not that I cared.

Xemnas's voice drifted around the room and earned my attention again.

"Now then, Demyx and Saix have returned from their mission," Superior gestured to the two empty positions, "But... Saix was knocked unconscious. As far as we know, there is a slim chance that he will wake up."

Gasps. Silence. No, we didn't care the way our hearts would have let us. But I was going to act off my basic memory's instinct: CRAZY PERSON SAYS WHAT NOW?

"Demyx is currently with him, healing his own injuries," Xemnas continued as if everything was perfectly normal, "The Heartless has not been destroyed yet. Seeing as it is dangerous, I'm going to assign Axel, Roxas, Xion, and Xanze to fight it. You leave in an hour."

Let me explain about Xion, the 14th member. She was the second Nobody to have the ability to use a Keyblade, and wasn't considered an actual Nobody. But she, unlike Roxas, didn't behave like a brain-dead humanoid. She always kept her hood up, and if you ever saw past the darkness you could see her flashing a smirk. She didn't have seat amongst the Organization, so Xemnas told us he were still keeping the name as Organization XIII.

"Meeting dismissed."

Xemnas was crazy. Why would he send Roxas the second time around and not the first? "Were you testing out the Heartless's power, Superior?" I questioned, unintentionally aloud. I expressed my opinions almost as openly as Larxene and Xigbar-wait… did I just compare myself to _Xigbar_?

The Superior glanced over at me.

"No. I didn't want to send to Roxas or Xion, but since the Heartless if powerful we must have its heart."

I never doubted him. He always knew what he was talking about.

One by one we began to disperse, fading into rifts of blackness.

Xigbar and I exchanged glares, but his exposed eye looked more concerned then upset. His image faded with the blackness that enclosed around me. I didn't have time for staring contests.

I needed to see Demyx.

* * *

"Xigbar," Xemnas stood and brushed imaginary dust off his coat, "Why are you still here?"

"Hm?" II looked at him. It was true he had been simpering down into a quiet-like state of being, which wasn't like him. "Oh... Uh... I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"...Please don't send Scout on that mission."

Xemnas smirked, "Why? You don't care about her, do you?" There was a tense silence.

Xigbar sighed and leaned back, his blank stare burning a hole in the ceiling. "More than you would guess. And I'm taking this from my memories."

The Superior of the In-between let his grin drop. "What... do you mean?"

"Nothing," Xigbar disappeared with the darkness, his voice fading with his figure, "Nothing at all."

* * *

Saix's room was silent. Demyx sat on the end of the bed, a band aid slapped above his eyebrow.

"I'm surprised you're not resting up in your room," I remarked as the darkness faded from around my being.

Dem glanced up at me and forced a smile, "Yeah... I felt guilty about Saix getting hurt so I don't exactly want to leave him..."

"Yeah... I understand."

I moved to the edge of the bed. Saix had his cloak off, but his lower half was shielded by his bed sheet. His upper half and his brow were wrapped with stark white bandages, small splotches of crimson blood poking through here and there.

"What happened?" I questioned Dem without making eye contact, my gaze focused on the still form of the Luna Diviner.

Demyx paused his song but didn't respond for several moments. "It was huge. I can barely describe it but... It was like a giant Jack-o-lantern, with spider legs... but it was-" His voice faltered and he started to quiver, "Just... Be careful. Be very careful. It aimed an attack at me but Saix pushed me out of the way."

"Is that why he's like this?" I was still studying his well toned body, hidden beneath the bandaging.

"Yeah..."

A portal of darkness appeared in the corner and Axel stepped out, sliding his hood off his head. "Yo! I came to see Saix. How is he?"

"Not well," I replied, turning to face the Flurry of Dancing Flames, "I can't tell if he's in a coma or just dreaming."

The Melodious Nocturne fell back into his groove, plucking gentle notes on his Sitar. He was more of the scouting member than I was, but they called me Scout because I actually went on tougher missions, usually with him.

Maybe that was why he and I got along so well.

Axel didn't move from his spot, let alone look at his childhood friend.

I had to admit I had a fondness for Saix. He was always so calm and collected, but Axel didn't like him much.

"He's different now-a-days," 8 remarked, breaking me away from my thoughts, "I miss his fun side. We always did things together, like break into castles or random stores. He actually had a sense of humor. I know we don't have hearts... But why can't he just act off his memories?"

"He feels betrayed," Dem said, "He told me while we were on the mission. You befriended Roxas, and Saix feels that you hate him because Roxas can act more like a Somebody then he does."

There was a stern silence. Axel snapped his fingers and the darkness began to swarm around him, "We have a mission now, Scout. Search and destroy. Got it memorized?"

And he disappeared.

I narrowed my gaze on Demyx, "Gotta go." I made my way over to him, held his head against my chest-a brisk hug-and faded into the darkness.

* * *

"Welcome to Halloween Town! Got it memorized?"

"Shut up, Axel."

"What's your problem? Sorry your boyfriend got hurt but there's no need to take it out on me!"

"He's not my boyfriend for the hundredth time this _week_!"

Xion and Roxas shrugged to each other. Axel always annoyed me about Demyx being my boyfriend, but it wasn't true. We didn't feel. We _especially_ didn't feel _love_.

"Now..." Axel glanced around, scratching at the back of his flaming head, "Where would you find a giant ass Heartless?"

The streets were oddly quiet... And something shifted in the darkness. We were suddenly surrounded by an army of Heartless. "Damn..." I muttered through my teeth. _Thoom. _We scanned the area with our eyes, our four backs pressing into each other in a circle. _Thoom. Thoom. Thoom. THOOM._

"Uh... guys?" Xion jabbed her finger at the horizon_._

There it was. The eight legged spider pumpkin, its face hollowed out to look like a really angry Jack-O-Lantern, slammed its twelve story body down on the ground, obliterating everything around it. Good thing it was just trees. It has the Heartless symbol on its forehead.

Our jaws dropped.

"That..." Axel muttered, "Is one. **BIG. **Pumpkin Pie..."

I slapped my hand over my face.

The Heartless glowered at us, snarling, and the army started to close in around us. Xion and Roxas readied their Keyblades as the monster's mouth opened, forming a beam of blue and purple light.

"Xion; Roxas!" I ordered, "Axel and I will distract it! Go around and double team above it's head!"

They nodded and dashed off in two different directions, slicing heartless as they went.

The Lantern tried to follow, its beam still forming, but Axel shot his two chakrams in its face. They went out like thick smog and the beam misfired, destroying most of the Heartless farthest to my left.

I aimed my weapon, Carron, at its blazing black triangular eyes as it craned back around at us. Sure, Carron had the basic structures of a rifle, but she was made fancier so I could wield her almost like a crossbow and she was mint green in color. She shot arrows made of darkness, and they behaved more like bullets. Overall, it resembled Xigbar's Sharpshooter.

The arrows pierced the monster's face and stumbled back, hissing viciously.

Shaking off the smoke, it raised on its hunches and the beam charged in its mouth.

"This could hurt..." Axel uttered under his breath.

The beam shot in our direction and we rolled out of the way. Most of the Heartless behind us were caught in the blast and obliterated. That thing was making our job easy on us.

A second beam of energy was shot in my direction. I barely had enough time to dodge-so I could only cross my arms in front of my face and hope for the best. _Maybe this is how Saix was knocked unconscious. He pushed Demyx out of the way and took the blow._

A familiar voice rang out, "Not on my watch!" and that same someone grabbed me, hauling me away from the blast. The beam whizzed past my body, just skimming my cheek. My savior yelped, probably from some intense pain.

Everything was suddenly still. Well, only for the moment.

"You alright, Scout?"

I pushed away from my savior, slightly disgusted. "I'm fine. Thanks for saving me, Xigbar, but you really didn't have to."

Xigbar didn't answer. Instead he faced the giant Heartless as it began to roar, Xion and Roxas slashing at its face with their Keyblades.

The remaining Heartless from the army dashed up to us, heeding to the cry. Axel jumped into the scene, slashing with his dual chakrams and setting the Heartless on fire.

Xigbar sprang into action, but I sat back and stared.

What... Just happened?

* * *

The Organization was scattered around the room, relaxing on the couches but all waiting for the members to return from their mission.

Luxord was shuffling cards to play another round with Marluxia and Larxene. Lexaeus sat back and watched the trio go at it, and Zexion, sitting across from him, was flipping through Lexicon. Xaldin and Vexen stood in the corner of the room, discussing something loud enough for the rest of the Organization to hear.

"I know it's been five years," Vexen began, "But I think I finally found out why Xigbar's been such a bitch to Scout."

"It took you five years to figure it out?" Xaldin said with little enthusiasm in his words. "I gave up a while ago."

"Don't you think it's really strange how they both conveniently have black hair with gray streaks, especially since Xanze is so young?"

"No."

"And golden eyes?"

"..."

"And very sarcastic yet oddly happy?"

"Er…"

"And how they wield very similar weapons?"

"Hey," Larxene mused, "Where is Captain Xiggy, anyway?"

Everyone shrugged to each other and Xaldin shot back right on topic, "So? What are you getting at?"

Xemnas stormed into the room, the echo of his voice reflecting off the walls and startling the members. "Yes, tell me, Vexen: What are you getting at?"

Vexen cleared his throat, "Did Xigbar ever mention to you, Superior, about having a... child? An offspring?"

Xemnas didn't respond until he was before the blonde, "No. He had a wife-once."

"What happened to her?" Marluxia questioned from the table.

"She died," The Superior of the In-between replied briskly, "But that was when we were Somebodies. He came to live with Ansem right after that, but I don't know why he wouldn't mention his own child..."

"Maybe something happened," Zexion mentioned as he thumbed to the next page of his book, "Do you think he believed his kid was dead, too?"

Xemnas was grimly quiet for several moments, "I still don't know how he could've kept his kid a secret from me for such a long time..."

"How long have you known Xigbar?" Xaldin asked quizzically.

"Uhm..." Xemnas tapped his chin, "A while. If He really did have a kid, he or she would be... in his or her mid to late twenties by now? Maybe?"

Zexion gasped and slapped his hand over his mouth. Everyone glanced at him briefly; then focused back on Xemnas who said, "Vexen, are you suggesting that Xanze is Xigbar's daughter?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" Vexen exclaimed.

Zexion slammed his book closed and everyone looked at him once more. "Isn't Xanze twenty-six?"

Suddenly, multiple dark voids appeared and the mission members stumbled out.

* * *

"Dammit, Xigbar!" I barked, heat pulsing through my body, "Don't save me and go right back to ignoring me! Just tell me why in all six levels of hell you did that!"

"I don't have a reason! What if I felt like it?" Xigbar hissed back.

Axel, Roxas, and Xion were beat. "Well," Axel announced and interrupted our argument briefly, "That wasn't so bad! It was a work out, though! Right guys?" He slapped both Xion and Roxas on the back, but they fell forward and face-planted the floor.

I ignored them, "You don't just do those things out of the blue, ya know! Stop being so difficult and just answer me!"

Xigbar seemed offended, "Don't raise your tone at me!"

"Then stop treating me like a kid!" We weren't mad at each other, because we didn't feel, but seriously. What the hell, man? "You're not my dad!"

His expression dropped and he turned away, "I didn't have a reason. Simple as that."

I threw up my arms, "Gah! Fine! I'm going to see Demyx!" And I stormed out of the room.

* * *

Xigbar arched an eyebrow over his shoulder before turning back. "Damn kids..." The organization was watching him intently. "...WHAT?"

Vexen gave him an uneven response, "Xigbar... You're her father, aren't you?"

He relaxed suddenly, his glower dropping to an unreadable expression. "It was obvious, huh?" He received a handful of nods. "I figured as much. As long as she doesn't catch on I guess I'm in the clear... I hope..."

"Why are you avoiding her?" Luxord continued to shuffle the cards and dealt them to Larxene and Marluxia, but they didn't seem too interested in gambling any longer.

"None of your damned business!" Xigbar stormed towards the door, "No one had better tell her! I will hunt you down and destroy you! Especially you, Larxene!"

"Why me?"

"Because we all know your mouth is just as big as your ego!" and the darkness closed in around him as he disappeared down the hall.

The blonde played her hand and elbowed a chuckling Marluxia in the ribs before folding her arms back against her chest.

Xemnas approached the barely conscious Keyblade bearers and picked up Roxas, positioning him bridal style, "Axel, get Xion and walk with me. You're going to explain_ everything._"

* * *

END of chaper 2. CAST YOUR VOTE FOR SAIX OR DEMYX (the guy Scout will fall for) IN A REVEIW OR ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!  
Believe it or not I'm already done with chapters 3-5, but I'll post them up every other day this week.

Alright, I originally meant for this to be a SaixxOC story but now I kinda want DemyxxOc**... PLEASE VOTE**! **Demyx **or **Saix**?


	3. Tear open the heart that never was

AND THE WINNER IS... SAIX! xD

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tear open the heart that never was**

"That explains everything, especially why Xigbar saved Scout…" Axel found Xion to be oddly heavy, his muscles tensing and exhausted from the Heartless fight. She was unnecessary dead weight. "So, if Xigbar is really Scout's dad, then she's probably going to go on a murderous rampage or something…"

Xemnas chuckled slightly, despite himself, "That's only if she finds out."

The Superior of the In-Between pushed open Roxas's room door with his back and approached the bed with Axel close behind. Roxas muttered something under his breath and snuggled his head against the Superior's chest. Axel found himself smirking, "I think he likes you!"

"And I think my foot should go up your ass."

"Just saying, yeesh…"

Xemnas laid Roxas on one side of the bed and Axel placed Xion next to him. "If we had hearts," Axel remarked, "I would think these two could pull off to be boyfriend and girlfriend… Or even twins!"

"_If_ we had hearts…" Xemnas echoed; his gaze distant.

VIII studied I's blank expression, "I'm going to check up on Saix… Do you... Wanna come with?"

"…Yeah… I'll come."

* * *

"Xigbar!" Zexion rushed towards the Freeshooter who really defined the term 'Power walk'. "Hold up!"

"Sorry, can't talk."

"I said _wait_!" The Cloaked Schemer grabbed Xigbar's arm, but he let out a short cry before prying himself free. "Xigbar! Stop! **Now**!" The second member held his forearm, rubbing at it soothingly. "Uhm... Are you alright? I didn't grab you that hard-"

"It's wasn't you," Xigbar cut him short, "Damned Heartless." He rolled up his sleeve and revealed that everything between his right wrist and elbow was charred. The injury was cut off by the sleeve itself, so Zexion figured it probably went even farther up. "Those damned Jack-O-Lanterns have gotten stronger as Emblem Heartless."

"Uhm... I think you should get that treated... and I need to know about-"

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because," Zexion refused to back down, "She's my friend and I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Now tell me everything!"

Xigbar glared daggers at him, "Listen, short stuff, it's no one's business. Alright? I just want to leave things alone."

"But that will only make them worse!"

"That's the point!" Xigbar snapped and slammed his fist into the wall, "Just leave me alone! My reasons are my own...!"

Zexion frowned, "I just want to know why you're ignoring her..."

"We aren't supposed to have hearts, Zexion. And that Sora kid is getting stronger. I know he is..." He paused for a moment, his temper falling dramatically, "Zex... I can't get close to her. I just can't... When she was a child, the last thing I wanted was well, THIS for her. And yet, here she is. So, I kept her a secret, even from Xemnas himself-and when we formed the Organization as the original 6, I left her. Actually, I had left her long before that… Her mother had died... and I wanted to make it seem like I had died, too. I was glad she didn't recognize me five years ago. I can't bare the thought of being so close to her and having it all fall apart! If she dies, or I die, I won't be able to even imagine what would happen to her... or even me…"

Zexion rested a hand on his shoulder, "Xigbar, you're being a selfish idiot. Look at things this way: If you lose her, how will you be able to bare the fact you didn't let yourself get to know her while you still could?"

Xigbar leaned back against the wall and rolled his sleeve back down, "I... didn't know which would hurt worse. Zexion, thank you for being there for her. I'm relying on you to keep watching out for her, alright? Demyx, too."

"What about you?" Zexion was growing agitated. Xigbar was such an asshole sometimes.

"I need to go," He said solemnly, "I will tell her the truth... Maybe… When the time comes."

He disappeared in a void of darkness before Zexion snapped at him. "You damn asshole, Xigbar!"

* * *

Demyx and I spent two days together, being friends as usual or visiting Saix to check up on his condition.

We entered the lounge casually, my arms thrown back behind my head. Larxene and Marluxia had been chatting, but they fell quiet. Axel was sitting with Roxas and Xion, who both were feeling much better from the mission, all three eating Sea Salt Ice cream.

They apparently weren't going to watch the sunset like they usually did around this time.

Luxord was at a separate table, stacking cards into a pyramid. Xaldin sneezed and knocked the whole stack over.

"OH, COME ON! That took me forever!"

"Sorry, geez..."

Xaldin quickly moved to the couch and plopped down beside Marluxia, who was now toying with the rose petal in his hand.

Dem and I made ourselves comfortable on the couch opposite to them. It was silent, like it usually was. Day in. Day out. Sometimes it was so unbearably quiet Demyx decided to play a song, or Marluxia would try to start up a conversation about something so uninteresting Larxene would be forced to hog tie him to a chair and duct tape his mouth shut.

Zexion stormed in, his book folded under his arm. We glanced up at him, and his tense posture relaxed. "What? Why is it so quiet? Did Saix die yet?" We shook our heads. "_Hmph_. Guess we just have nothing to talk about." Nods.

He sat on my other side and flipped open his book. I kinda liked being wedged between my two friends. It made me feel-well, NOT left out, unlike Xigbar.

He always did his best at making me feel like I didn't belong—which was saying a lot for someone who couldn't feel.

Vexen and Xigbar made their grand entrances by void of swirling darkness, but Vexen went right over to Luxord to admire his tower of cards and ignore the silence. Xigbar smirked, "What's up with the silence? Did Saix die or what?" No response. "Uh... So, how is everyone?" Even more silence. "...Never mind."

Zexion slammed his book closed and he stood. "Xigbar, we need to talk. Or I will."

Larxene snorted, "Ha! Seems I won't be the big mouth after all!"

Xigbar's gaze narrowed dangerously onto the Cloaked Schemer. "We already talked. What more could you _possibly_ want?"

"Tell her."

"I said when I was ready! Why the hell are you starting with me?"

"Now."

Her? Wait, if Larxene knew then they must've been talking about me... Or Xion. But my gut told me it wasn't her. I shifted my eyes between them, "Tell me what?"

Xigbar glanced at me briefly, "Zexion, why should I say anything so soon?"

"Because you're-" He quickly caught himself, "Because you're only making things worse!"

Xigbar scowled, "I thought we left off on good terms. It seems not."

Demyx craned his head around to stare at every member, "Uhm... What are you guys talking about? Did I... miss... something?"

"Why don't you tell him, Xiggy?" Zexion hissed.

Xigbar faced away, "No. Not yet. If you're so eager why don't _you_ just tell her?" Several moments of silence. "That's what I thought."

Marluxia glanced up, "Wait, so you're not going to tell Scout you're her father?"

The next moment I was already upon Xigbar, slamming him face-down into the floor with one arm pinned behind his back. Zexion moved next, wrapping an arm around my neck, and everyone stood but only moved one step forward.

"What is Prettyboy talking about?" I snapped, feeling my grip tighten with Zexion's. Xigbar shifted beneath me, gritting his teeth together.

Larxene sniggered behind her hand, "See, I told you I wasn't going to be the loud mouth...!"

"GO FALL IN A HOLE!" We all snapped on cue.

She held up her hands defensively. "This is your fault," She muttered to Marluxia who was slowly backing away-right into Lexaeus. He dipped his head back and forced a nervous grin up at the frowning giant.

"You're not going anywhere, prettyboy."

"Ah, shit..."

I practically screamed, "Xigbar, answer me dammit!"

"I'm... Gah!... you're fa-stop pressing so hard!-father!" I released my grasp on his arm and Zexion hauled me to my feet. Xigbar rose and rubbed at his arm. Zexion recognized it as the burned limb. "I didn't want to tell you, alright? But everyone had to be so damned nosy!"

[NOTE: As Skitten would say, "Scout I am your father!" "NO! I can't be!" xD]

Zexion finally let me go, and my fists balled up, "I can't believe you, Xigbar. You left me as a _somebody_, and you tried to leave me as a _Nobody_? You've been ignoring me all because you don't want anything to do with me?"

"That's not true!" He howled, spinning to face me.

"Then why would you keep this a secret for so long?"

"Because... I loved you too much to say anything," He rubbed at his injured arm, "I left you... Because I didn't..." His voice trailed off.

I was seething through my teeth, "Liar. You don't have a heart now, and you didn't have one then!" I snatched a fistful of his coat, "**You killed my mother**!"

"It's not like I wanted to!" He didn't do anything to make me let him go, "And I left you because I didn't want you to have the same fate as me. I loved you too much to accept the fact I did nothing to prevent this!"

"To prevent what?" I snarled, "What did you prevent? You only made things worse, dammit! I became a heartless because of **you**! I thought you were DEAD! Just like Mom!" Suddenly, I released him. "I thought you left me... because you had killed mom. You were dead to me... And I came to hate your name."

Xigbar cast his eyes to the floor, "You hated me, huh?"

"Yeah! I _hated_ you, Braig!" I couldn't believe I was using his name, "But I... I don't hate you now. You aren't worth my time. You aren't worth my **memories**."

I fled with the darkness, suddenly realizing that there was now even one more reason to hate him with the heart I no longer had.

* * *

"Well…" Vexen mentioned and broke the tense silence, "That was… interesting?"

"SHUT UP, VEXEN!" Demyx and Zexion barked at the same time, and everyone was rather surprised. It was the first time they had really seen Demyx get mad, and Zexion never had any room for feelings or emotions.

Demyx stormed out, and Zexion hesitated for a moment before following.

The Chilly Academic huffed, and his breath knocked Luxord's cards over again.

Darkness rose from The Gambler of Fate's body as he growled, his anger rising. Vexen backed away cautiously. "I think I should get back to studying… memories…" And he fled with his darkness.

Lexaeus, meanwhile, shoved Marluxia and Larxene onto the couch, "You two have officially messed _everything_ up. Do you have something to say before I bash your faces in?" He cracked his knuckles, and then his neck.

Marluxia raised his finger, "Uh, I do... Catch us if you can!" And he and Larxene suddenly disappeared with the swirling blackness, their laughs of triumph echoing behind them.

"…I'll get them later." And the Silent Hero claimed their spots on the couch.

* * *

Extra: It's all fun and games until Axel gets hurt

The sun was setting in red, the same flaring color of Axel's hair. It was only Roxas's 15th day with the organization, but he was doing fairly well.

"Hey, black one!" Axel punched Roxas in the shoulder. It was a friendly gesture, but Roxas didn't get it.

"Axel... What was that for?"

"Huh?"

"Why'd you hit me?" Roxas had this strange look cross into his crystal blue eyes. Axel read it as the same kind of 'I did something wrong, didn't I?' expression a puppy would make when yelled at.

Axel laughed, "What, no I didn't! It's a game!"

The Key of Destiny cocked his head, "Punching someone is a... game?" He wasn't very sure what a game actually was.

"Yeah! If you see a person, you yell out their shirt's primary color and punch someone. Like this," He jabbed his knuckled into Roxas's shoulder again, "See? Now you can try it." silence. "Here, look at that guy," He pointed to a man not to far from them, "Call out his color."

Roxas had been looking in the wrong direction. "Lasagna!"

"What? Lasagna isn't a-" The next he could remember were stars…

"I'm so sorry, Axel! I didn't mean to!"

"It's alright... but that isn't how you play the game, Roxas! You aren't supposed to hurt the person! That's why it's called friendly punch! Got it memorized? And lasagna isn't a color!"

Zexion, Larxene, Vexen, Xaldin, and I were sitting around the table, quietly doing our own thing. Larxene was fiddling with her knives, I was aiming Carron at the ceiling, Zexion was reading with Vexen leaning over his shoulder, and Xaldin was waxing one of his six lances.

We glanced over as the duo appeared. They stopped talking after noticing how quiet we were.

Another moment passed before Larxene and I were on the floor hysterical. Xaldin was booming with laughter and buckled over from his cramps. Zexion ducked his head into Lexicon, his shoulders shaking. I couldn't tell if he was laughing or what.

Axel's left eye was swollen shut and blacker than the darkness we lived in. He was missing a tooth, too. "It's not that bad!"

"You're right!" Larxene exclaimed, "It only makes you look like even more of an idiot!"

Vexen sighed and formed an ice shard in his hand. He tossed it over to the Flurry of Dancing flames and said, "Wrap that in something thin like paper and hold it on. The swelling should go down by tomorrow."

Roxas bowed his head and approached the couch. Axel waved to his back, but he shot us the middle finger before storming off.

I regained control of myself and pulled up onto the couch, "Oh, wow! Roxas, you are so worthy of this!" I searched in my pockets for a cookie and handed it to him.

He sat down beside me, "I get a reward for hurting him?"

I slung my arm around his shoulders, "Hey, he forgave you! It was just an accident, right?... Whatever it was that you did?"

Roxas nibbled on the cookie and said softly, "Yeah... I guess so... But I think that may be the last time I play that game for a while..."

That was when Xemnas walked in, "Does anyone know what happened to Axel's face?"

"It's a masterpiece, right?" Larxene and Xaldin exchanged high fives at the Savage Nymph's remark and chocked down their laughs. Xemnas was suddenly towering over them, darkness rising from his figure.

"You two didn't have anything to do with it, did you now?"

"Of course not!" They both replied in chorus, shrinking in fear.

Roxas spoke up, "We were playing a game. I think I didn't play right, though..."

Xemnas sighed, "Xanze, this is your thing. Face palm for me?" I slapped my hand over my face and he continued, "It is here by declared that the punching color game is banned from the Castle that never was grounds!" He stormed out.

"Too bad it didn't happen on Castle grounds..." Roxas uttered and bit his cookie in half.

Xigbar strode in, "Does anyone know what's up with Axel's face? It makes him look like Marluxia on a _good_ day..."

Roxas groaned, which turned to dry sobs, and hit his head against the table. Larxene only continued to laugh.

-END-

**NOTE: See, if Lexaeus played the Sitar and not Demyx than we could call him Sitar Hero xDD But we all know Demyx is the real Sitar Hero! and without further ado, SAIX is the winner of Scout's "Heart"! Thanks to everyone who voted! Cookies for one and all! w00t w00t!**


	4. Breaking the heart that never was

I added part of chapter 5 into this to make it longer, oh, and a preveiw into Chapter 5 itself! DEDICATED TO yukihikari99. Remember I'm always here for you if you ever need anything!

* * *

Chapter 4: **Breaking the Heart that never was**

I hit my head against the wall. I hadn't even made it back to my room yet-my body was frozen in place, but I was shaking. My mind couldn't grasp what had just happened, but it all made perfect sense. How could I have been so naive?

We looked so much alike, we behaved like twins... and even our weapons were... A pang of hate pulsed through my veins. "I don't have a heart. I can't... I need to calm down..." Why couldn't Zexion have just left everything alone?

"Scout?" Demyx appeared, concern crossing his features. Zexion was right beside him, but he seemed more confident than the Sitar-wielder. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," I reassured him, but I was lying through my teeth, "Zexion, why did you do that? I would've been fine without knowing!"

"I thought you should've known," VI replied sharply, his voice unwavering.

Demyx lowered his gaze to the floor, "Sorry I didn't know, Scout. I probably would've tried to stop him..."

"It's not your fault, Dem," I didn't face him, though, "Don't get yourself down."

Zexion made a small 'Hmph'-and that was all it took for his face to meet my fist. The blow knocked him to the floor effortlessly, and Demyx had to hold me back, "No, Scout! Come on!"

"Zexion!" I nearly screamed, "What is with you? What did you feel you accomplished by making me hate my father even more?"

Zexion sat up and wiped the trickle of blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, "You don't get it, do you? I'm you're friend. I would never do anything to hurt you! But you just don't get it..."

"What don't I get?" I barked, my temper flaring again.

"What's it like to still be able to have a family," Zexion stood and brushed himself down, seemingly unaffected by the punch, "Xigbar thought you hated him so much it would've been pointless to try and get close to you as a Nobody. He believed that, if he lost you, it would hurt him more than _anything_. Even if he doesn't have a heart. I lost both my parents as a child, so I know what it's like to lose the two people you love more than anything in whole world... When I found out about you and Xigbar, I realized that the last thing I wanted for you was to hate your own Father."

"Not everyone is like you, Zexion!" Demyx snarled, and even I was surprised at his change in carefree attitude, "Not everyone WANTS to know their parents!"

Zexion continued, unphased, "You don't need to be like me. The Organization is one big family. One. Big. Fucked up. Family. But, hey, that's better than nothing!" He offered out his hand to me, "And you two are my best friends. Larxene is like the bitchy sister I never had, Marluxia the flamboyantly gay brother everyone thinks needs to get a different hobby for a living, and even Vexen as the messed up science geek who can actually solve E=MC2!"

"Are you stating a fact or making this up as you go along?" I questioned, scratching my cheek.

"_Mainly_ the first one, but that's not the point! Look, I can understand how much you might be hating Xigbar right now... But try to give him a chance. Ask him about the real story, of what happened to your mother. It's up to you whether you should trust him or not."

"How can I trust a bastard like him?"

"Look at his arm," Zexion remarked, "That's one piece of evidence."

"His... arm?" I tilted my head. "What does **that** have to do with anything?"

"You'll see... Maybe." He gyrated and started off, "Now, I need to attend to something. Catch you later... Hopefully." And he was gone, disappearing at the end of the hall.

Demyx released his grasp on me.

I said, quickly, "Come with me. I'm going to find Xigbar."

* * *

It took an hour... or four... but I finally found the pirate cross-dressing excuse for a parent.

He was threatening to snipe Marluxia apart with Sharpshooter for spilling the secret and the pink-haired Nobody countered his threats with his scythe. Xigbar aimed the Arrowgun at him, but he flinched and let it disappear from his grasp. He quickly said, "Here, I'll take you on without Sharpshooter!" Nice cover up.

_Look at his arm._

_What was wrong with his arm?_

Demyx pat my back and he moved over to sit next to Roxas and Xion, who were learning how to play a card game with Luxord.

"Quit teaching the kids back things!" Demyx exclaimed, but he chuckled, "This is why you're never allowed to baby sit!"

"What?" Luxord was offended, "That's not it! Xemnas said it was because I drink too much in the middle of the day!"

They all laughed, except for Roxas. He didn't get it, as usual.

"Xigbar," I croaked, my throat closing. I didn't want to be here. He faced me, an eyebrow arched. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, Scout. Want to go somewhere more private?"

"No," I drew a sharp breath, "Let me see your arm. You hurt it protecting me from the Heartless, didn't you?"

The expression that crossed his features was priceless, but he was clearly taken aback. "Did... Zexion tell you about my arm?"

"Not directly," My golden eyes shifted as I spoke, "Just... roll up your sleeve."

He backed away slightly, "No. It's not something you would_ want_ to look at."

"Neither is Marluxia's face," I said matter-of-factly and earned a scowl from the Graceful Assassin, "Now roll it up."

He sighed, "There's no fighting you." And silently the Freeshooter rolled his sleeve up. His arm was charred, but not to a crisp. He had clearly not gotten it treated, and the sight forced me to look away.

Xigbar reacted instantly and folded the sleeve back down, "Sorry."

"Can you tell me about Mom now?" I asked quizzically, unwilling to look back at him.

He sighed again, but it was gentler this time, "For that, we really do need to go somewhere more private."

* * *

Axel pulled the sheet up so it completely covered Saix's shoulders, "To think you'd really be the one to push someone out of the way of a fatal attack. You really are something else!"

He pulled up the chair and plopped down, throwing both arms behind the head frame, "Y'know, Xigbar did the same thing for Scout. But he didn't take the blow directly. He was the smart one and moved out of the way WITH Scout." Silence. "Yeah, I didn't expect an answer... Ugh, I can't believe I gave up the afternoon to be with Roxas and Xion so I could chat to a wall. Actually, I think the wall listens better."

Axel closed his eyes, a smirk spreading from one ear to the other, "Nah, I shouldn't say that! You're probably listening to me right now! Even if you are just as unresponsive as Roxas on his first day!"

He let his eyes flutter open, but his grin dropped, "Demyx told me about what you said. You feel betrayed, huh? About my friendship with Roxas?"

The silence only grew quieter, and Axel felt he was going insane.

Vexen crazy.

"Saix... I broke our friendship because... You're different. You're so cold and distant... Maybe I was right. The wall listens better. I feel like you just aren't the Isa I came to know over the years! And to see you like this... Please wake up, Bud. Please...!"

He let his head fall onto the bed and he raked his fingers through his blazing red hair, "Please... Just wake up. You can't die on me now... The guilt might kill me! Saix, I didn't mean to make you feel so low about yourself! Wake up, and I'll invite you to have some sea salt ice cream with Roxas, Xion, and me later on. It's still delicious!"

He perked up again, "And if you're a winner on the stick, you get a free pop! Isn't that cool? It's even better than the ones we used to get as kids! I remember when you introduced me to them, and we ate them every time we successfully broke into a castle or store. You said it was nothing to be proud of, but you also said as long as we were friends you would do everything with me!"

No response. Axel felt his hopes drop, "Please Isa... Wake up...!" He buried his faced in Saix's chest, "_Please_..."

"Ow..."

Axel shot up, startled by the voice. Was it...? Yes! Saix was awake! The Luna Diviner struggled to sit up, rubbing at his head and groaning. "Saix!" Axel exclaimed and wrapped his arms around his best friend, "You're awake!" He tore away after VII gave a yelp of pain again. "Sorry... How are you feeling?"

Saix looked up at him, but his eyes were discouraged. "Where am I?"

Axel laughed half-heartedly, despite the fact he obviously didn't have a heart, "You were hurt, so Demyx brought you back to the Castle that Never Was! You were out like a light for a couple of days!"

"Demyx?" Saix quirked an eyebrow, "Who's that?"

Axel fell silent. "What...?"

The next thing out of Saix's mouth surprised him even more: "Who are... you?"

* * *

Xigbar sat on one arm rest and I sat on the other, but we didn't bother to make eye contact. "This should be a good place for now." We were seated on my chair in the round room, and it was quiet.

"Scout…" Dad began, his tone flat, "I… I want to start with… Sorry."

"I don't want your apologizes. I want the truth."

He lowered his gaze, "Alright… Then I'll start from the beginning. I met your mother two years before you were born. Everything was going perfectly—I was working for Ansem, and she was staying home to take care of you. Or so I thought… Ten years ago, Zexion's somebody, Ienzo, had found a hard drive that contained encrypted codes. Your mother was the one who had created that device and it… It held the secrets to finding out someone's memories. Vexen had wanted to use it to help in his research, but Zexion's father wanted it for something else. When your mother found out she… Went after it. I never knew what she did behind my back for a living… Ansem found out that your mother had killed Ienzo's own mother trying to get to the device, and I was sent to… take care of the problem."

I bit down on my lip, my stomach knotting into the tightest rope I could have ever possibly known.

Xigbar continued, "Long story short, I killed her. I failed to pull the trigger the first time because I just… I just couldn't, and she managed to get to kill Ienzo's father. So I… I finished the job the second time around. No one knew she was your mother, or my wife... Not even Xemnas. You were only a child at the time, so I didn't know what to tell you. I left you because I couldn't bare the thought of telling you… I didn't want that same fate to befall you. But now you're… a Nobody…"

Silence followed, and I shattered it by saying, "Dad… I understand. You were never really around when I was a kid but when you were… You always impressed me. I'm sorry I've hated you for so long."

"No, it's my fault…" He lowered his head, "But now Zexion's parents are dead because of me. Because I failed to pull the trigger…"

"I'm sure he'll understand," I reached forward and touched his scarred cheek. He glanced up at me.

"You know I love you, right? Even if I don't have a heart?"

"Yeah… I know Dad. I know… I'm just surprised I didn't recognize you and the last time I talked to you was when I was sixteen. Says a lot about me, right?" We laughed in chorus, and for once I felt a surge of happiness. Maybe it was just memories?

That was when Demyx appeared, rushing out of his rift of darkness, "Hey, guys! Glad I found you! It's Saix!"

"He's awake?" I retorted, hoping that would be his answer.

"Yes…" What a relief…! "But… He's lost his memories!" Silence. "Just come see!"

-**END-**

**SNEAK PEAK INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

~"So what are we supposed to do?" The organization huddled in a circle, our arms around each other's shoulders, and expressing our opinions on what to do with the clueless Saix, "I mean," Xigbar shrugged, "The guy's as brain dead as Roxas on his first day."

"At least he can form a sentence," Larxene mentioned.

"That's a start," I pointed out, "If we can get him used to things then maybe we can teach him the same way we taught Roxas."

"I did most of the work," Axel hissed. We all looked up from our large football huddle and over at the Luna Diviner—who was focusing out the window like there was actually something interesting to see—before poking our heads back in.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Roxas demanded.

"Maybe I should study his memories," Vexen offered.

"He doesn't have any, remember?" Xaldin stated ironically.

"Maybe we should crack him over the head with something," Xigbar smirked as he spoke, "Reverse psychology might work!"

"Dad!" I barked.

"It's a _suggestion_!"

"Since when have you been calling him Dad?" Luxord asked.

"That's not the point!" Xemnas was getting agitated, "I'll have a word with you two later, anyway! Now I need some _not_ impossible ideas!"

"How about we kill him and call it a day?"

"**LARXENE**!" We all snapped at once.

"What? It's just an idea!"~


	5. Shield your soul that never was

**Chapter 5: Shield your Soul that Never was**

"So what are we supposed to do?" The organization huddled in a circle, our arms around each other's shoulders, and expressing our opinions on what to do with the clueless Saix, "I mean," Xigbar shrugged and continued, "The guy's as brain dead as Roxas on his first day!"

"At least he can form a sentence," Larxene mentioned.

"That's a start," I pointed out, "If we can get him used to things then maybe we can teach him the same way we taught Roxas."

"I did most of the work," Axel hissed. We all looked up from our large football huddle and over at the Luna Diviner—who was focusing out the window like there was actually something interesting to see—before poking our heads back in.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Roxas demanded.

"Does that mean babying him on missions and everything?" Xion questioned.

"More like babysitting," Marluxia remarked and attempted to blow a stray pink hair out of his face. "But we don't know anything about working Claymores…"

"Not even me," Xemnas admitted.

"So now what?" Zexion growled, "Or should we let him figure out how to work his weapons by himself?"

"That's hardly fair!" Demyx countered.

"Maybe I should study his memories," Vexen offered.

"He doesn't have any, remember?" Xaldin stated ironically.

"Maybe we should crack him over the head with something," Xigbar smirked as he spoke, "Reverse psychology might work!"

"Dad!" I barked.

"It's a suggestion!"

"Since when have you been calling him Dad?" Luxord asked.

"That's not the point!" Xemnas was getting agitated, "I'll have a word with you two later, anyway! Now I need some not impossible ideas!"

"How about we kill him and call it a day?"

"**LARXENE**!" We all snapped at once.

"What? It's just an idea!"

"How about some sane ideas?" Xemnas snapped. We looked amongst each other, our thoughts almost as empty as Larxene's head. We had run out of options.

"Guess we _will_ have to do this Roxas style," Axel muttered. A light bulb suddenly popped up over his head, "Wait! I have an idea that is both sane and not impossible! It just might work!"

Xemnas nodded, "Alright, I'll leave you to it. Everyone, we are going to stay here until Axel gets back."

We broke off and Axel marched over to Saix, "Yo! Saix! You're coming with me! You, too, Roxas and Xion!" The Keyblade bearers glanced between each other, and then shrugged and approached him.

Saix arched an eyebrow at Axel, "Saix… That's me, right?"

"Yeah, pal, that's you. Now come on, I want to show you something." He lead VII out of the room with Roxas and Xion in tow.

Luxord slung his arm around my neck, "So, you're gonna tell me how you and Xigbar made up, right?" His breath for once didn't reek of alcohol. Xigbar grabbed Luxord's arm and removed it from around my shoulders.

"I know you're not going to touch her like that, right? Or am I going to have to shove this—" He flashed his fist, "Down that hole in your face?"

A sweat drop slid down the back of Luxord's head, "Uh… Sorry?"

I let a seductive grin cross my face, "Heh, don't worry Luxord. Xigbar may act tough, but he won't be able to lift his arm with complaining about arthritis."

"Oi!" My father snapped at me, his arms flailing, "I'm not that old!"

"Whatever you say, Pops. Sorry Luxord, my old man probably forgot to check his blood sugar today."

"I'm really close to sending you to your room!"

I slapped Xigbar on the back and walked off to join Demyx on the couch, "As if!"

* * *

"Ha! This should help you remember!" Axel plopped down on the ledge beside Roxas, who had Xion on his other side. The sun was dipping out of the sky, casting an array of reds and yellows like pastel across the lingering clouds. Stars poked out here and there in the mix of dark blue.

Saix stood for a moment as his eyes studied the still town below. "I…Don't…"

"Don't stress yourself!" Axel patted the space next to him, "Just sit and relax!" He passed Roxas and Xion Sea Salt Ice Cream, and then offered one to Saix when he finally sat down and made himself comfortable.

"What… is it?" He accepted the light blue pop anyway.

"Sea Salt Pops!" Axel exclaimed and bit down on his, "You don't remember, but you introduced them to me when we were younger! We used to break into a castle or something—usually we got kicked out—and afterwards you'd buy us these!"

Roxas quirked an eyebrow, "Oh, so that's how you came to like these!"

"Shuddup," Axel put XIII in a chokehold, "I know we're you're going with this! I'm not fat, alright? I'm nothing like Larxene!"

Xion laughed and nearly choked on her ice cream. Roxas broke away from the Red Headed Nobody and slapped her back.

Saix caught them all off guard, "Lea and Isa…" Axel looked at him. "Lea… and Isa. I… don't know where those names are from. They're so familiar…"

Axel poked him with his elbow, "Those were our names. You were Isa and I was Lea. Remember now?"

The Luna Diviner nodded, "I remember you had those Frisbees you loved so much. I had the jacket with a moon on it…" His voice trailed off, "I can't remember anything else past that though… But I can remember that boy… The one who looked like Roxas."

The Flurry of Dancing Flames glanced at Roxas, "What? I don't… Remember anyone who looked like Roxas. And seeing as I can actual remember!"

Saix licked his sea salt pop, "Hm, maybe I'm mistaken. Never mind."

"Well," Xion remarked, "That's a start! Hey, doesn't Saix have a Berserk state of mind? Can't we see if he's affected by the moon?"

"Moon?" Saix mused, "You mean that thing hanging in the sky after the sun sets?" He bit a chunk out of his ice cream, "It's the only thing I can remember clearly. I think I have a strange fondness for it."

"Yeah," Axel pat Saix on the shoulder but VII ignored the gesture, "You fight with its power believe it or not."

Saix held out his arm, "Like a weapon?"

"Kinda, yes. You have your own weapon, and you can use its abilities best under the moon."

"Moon…" He focused for a moment, but then he lowered his arm and nibbled away at his ice cream, "Axel, can I go to bed after this? I'm tired."

Axel had finished his pop and was already chewing on the stick, "Sure. I'm not the boss of you. But aren't you at least going to have dinner?"

"Maybe," He finished his pop and stared down at the blank stick, "I don't know how hungry I'm going to be after this. Besides, maybe rest will help me get my memories back…" He flipped over the stick and noticed the crown that also said Winner, "Hey, it says I won…"

"Sweet!" Roxas exclaimed, "If you take it back to the store you get a free ice cream!"

Saix studied the piece of scrap wood in his hand for a moment, "Yeah…" His head suddenly began to throb and he rubbed at his eyes, "Ugh… Sorry, headache."

"Are you alright?" Xion questioned with concern in her voice.

"I think I should get some sleep," He tucked the stick into his coat, "Thanks, guys. Is it alright if I… Come back tomorrow?"

"I don't have a problem with it," Axel replied. Roxas and Xion nodded to each other and then to him.

Saix bowed briskly and left.

* * *

"Ugh... Why do I bother sometimes?" Axel reclined on the couch beside Demyx, letting his arms fall lazily behind his head. "Saix seems to be remembering some things, but only from his life as a somebody. I'm starting to feel like Xemnas is trying to make me the general of a future army of mindless Zombies..."

"You know," Larxene began, for once her voice was gentle, "You make a really good babysitter. Maybe you should take over my missions with Roxas!"

The Keyblade bearer flashed his tongue from the other side of the room, and the Savage Nymph made an "L" on her brow with her forefinger and thumb. [L for Loser in case no one knew that]

Saix casually walked into the room and everyone fell silent. We studied him for a moment, but then all turned away and continued socializing. Axel whistled and gained the Luna Diviner's attention, "Hey! I thought you went to bed?"

"I couldn't sleep," Saix replied and sat in the empty space on the opposite couch--right next to me, "I think the sugar's getting to my head... Axel, I remembered something else while I was in my room."

"What was it?" The Red haired Nobody directed his eyes onto his friend.

"It... Never mind." Saix scratched at the back of his head, "I forgot it again..."

"Now you're sounding like Demyx," I remarked--and a jet stream of bubbles blasted into my face. Defensively I jumped over the back of the couch to take cover, "WHAT THE HELL? I WAS JUST SAYING!"

Demyx pressed a finger to his cheek and with utter sarcasm said in a cute voice, "Oh, sorry. Did I do that? My bad. I swear my hand just slipped!"

A small laugh came from Saix's throat and he actually smiled. This time it was Axel's turn to fall off the couch. I used my arm as leverage and flung my legs over the back of the couch, plopping down right next to the Luna Diviner.

"Saix laughed...?" Larxene's face grew pale and she ducked behind Demyx.

Saix's eyebrows knitted together, "Is... there something wrong?"

"Something _wrong_?" Axel retorted before I could stop him, "Dude, you **never** laughed after you lost your heart!" The Nobody clapped his hands together, "I almost forgot what that laugh sounded like! It's been forever!"

"Well..." Saix looked at the floor, "I realized everyone acts off their memories, so I tried it for myself... There's nothing wrong with that, right?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Axel exclaimed and slapped his knee, "You're worthy of another Sea Salt pop!"

Xemnas, from nearby, kept his gaze focused on them from over his shoulder. _Saix needs to get his memories back, and fast,_ he thought before focusing on Luxord and Xaldin who were arguing about something poker related.

And he had right the mission for doing just that.

* * *

_"Today is a glorious day. We have gotten our tenth member!" Xemnas held out his hand, and slowly I approached. "Introducing Number 0, Xanze!"_

_"Zero?" One of the members retorted, "Why not ten?" He was lazily relaxed, his sandy-blonde or light brown hair (I couldn't decide) strangely clashed with the ocean blue pair of eyes._

_"Xanze did not loose her heart to join us," The Superior informed them, "Nor does she want it back. She has, though, agreed to help us get our hearts!" To be candid, I didn't give a shit. I just lost my heart for my own purposes, and there was no one who would convince me to get it back. "Please remove your hood, my new ally!"_

_I cast my hood back._

_"Wow," Another member said, "We finally get a girl." His hair had a bluish hue to it, and almost purple in some strange tint. He had an open book on his lap, but his eyes were upon me._

_Suddenly, one of the members left. He disappeared with the darkness—the one with the scar and supporting an eye patch._

_The member with crystallizing blue hair and X on his face spoke up and said, "Superior, should I deal with Xigbar later?"_

_"No, I will deal with him," Xemnas quickly swapped his ideas, "Better yet, assign him a mission with young Xanze here. I will also tell you all, her nickname is the 'Break Loose Scout'. Meeting dismissed."_

_It wasn't until the members were in the mission room that I really began to grow thankful for my lack of a heart._

_"Hi, I'm Demyx! I'm number nine, otherwise known as the Melodious Nocturne!" Demyx was strumming on his Sitar as I sat down on the couch opposite to him._

_"We also call him half-wit," The large man with black dread locks and Sky blue eyes remarked smugly, "You can't get this kid to go on a mission without three members for back up!"_

_Demyx flashed his tongue. "Shut it, Xaldin!"_

_Saix approached me, "Xanze, it's time for the mission. I have also been assigned to oversee your success with Xigbar. Apparently his actions earlier weren't… in the Superior's best interest… So, if he gives you any trouble I have been told to take a swing at him with my claymore."_

_Demyx snorted in failed attempt to hold back a laugh._

_"A hundred munny if you do it anyway!" A red head exclaimed from nearby. He was peering out the window._

_"Axel's got a point," The book worm member from before agreed as he thumbed through the pages of his literature piece, "Oh, and I'm Zexion… I'm also willing to double that munny if you split his head open like a piñata."_

_I quickly spoke up and said, "I want everyone to try and call me--!"_

"Scout."

I was woken up so suddenly I was barely able to contain my scream. Reacting quickly I slapped both hands over my mouth, my brain slamming against the inside of my skull. That… Dream… Was it…?

"Uhm… Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you…"

I turned to face the familiar figure standing at the edge of my bed, and I exclaimed, "Zexion? What the hell are you doing in my room, let alone at this time of night?"

Zexion sat down and held Lexicon against his chest, "I should've told you this a while ago, Scout… I overheard you and Xigbar in the meeting room, when he explained about your mother and my parents…" He probably would've cried at that moment if he had a heart. "I… I never knew that story. After all these years I just… I've been wondering for so long!"

A repulsive smell filled my nose and burned my eyes, "Zexion... Have you been_ drinking_?"

"Luxord said it was supposed to make me feel better, but we all know that's never how it works…"

"Did you seriously take _Luxord's_ advice?"

"No… I just didn't know what to do… I don't even remember what I told him about… what happened...!" His grip on his book only tightened, "This is why I don't have room have feelings. I never know what to do with them!" Was the only member of the organization who had the strongest barricade for feelings—Saix was way too moody when it came to the moon—actually breaking down? Right in front of me, too?

"Sush… Zexion, just lie down and sleep it off." I helped the Cloaked Schemer to make himself comfortable on the bed, but he pulled me down with him and buried his face in my chest. Lexicon faded into a pathetic whisper of darkness, and Zexion's arms came up and held his quaking body. Poor kid—he was just a fragile being with a hardened exterior to hide his emotions on the inside.

"Stay with me…?" He muttered, one arm slipping around my waist to bring me closer. I caved in and brought my arm around his shoulder, moving his head into the crevice of my neck.

"I wasn't going anywhere, Zexion."

After a moment his breathing was quiet and slow. I gradually began to fall asleep myself, hoping the dreams wouldn't come back for the night.

They didn't.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 5, CHAPTER 6 SHOULD BE UP FOR FRIDAY AND IF NOT SUNDAY OR MONDAY! Oh, and in case no one has figured this out yet, the storyline for this story doesn't directly follow that of KH: 358/2 days or KH 1 or 2.

**Sneak Peak into Chapter 6!**

~This was all his fault. It never would've happened if it wasn't for him.

"Hold her!"

The screaming only grew louder, and he struggled to remove the cloak. It fell away from her shoulders and revealed the 3 gashes raking directly down the center of her chest.

He could finally make out the words she was shrieking: "GET AWAY FROM ME! MAKE IT STOP!" It was his fault, and she was blaming him—but she wanted the pain to end more than anything. He_ wanted_ to make it end for her sake...

"Hold her, Marluxia!" Vexen barked over the sound of her voice, and he elbowed Larxene in the face, silencing her briefly.

The echo was still in his mind, even as he sat—alone—in the lounging room by himself. The blood was still smeared on his hands, on his cloak; drops on his face and neck. Marluxia stared down at his quivering palms, and he quickly balled them into fists to keep them steady. "I'm so stupid…"

"Marluxia?" I entered the room and noticed the Graceful Assassin sulking on the sofa, "Vexen told the Organization her injuries are fine, so she'll live," I slapped my hand on his shoulder, "But I think you should take a look. Physically, she will recover in a matter of weeks… And emotionally she might go right back to being a bitch."

Marluxia stood and faced me, "Did she say anything?"

I bit my lower lip, "That's the thing I need to talk to you about, Mar… Actually, maybe you should see for yourself…"


	6. To compromise what never was

a short chapter, but chapter 7 is going to be REALLY LONG so this is more of a pre-chapter

* * *

Chapter 6: **To Compromise What Never Was**

She was screaming, blood seeping from her body like a stream. He was trying to pin her down to the table with the help of the only man who was the closet thing to a doctor they had. This was all his fault. It never would've happened if it wasn't for him.

"Hold her!"

The screaming only grew louder, and he struggled to remove the cloak. It fell away from her shoulders and revealed the 3 gashes raking directly down the center of her chest.

He could finally make out the words she was shrieking: "GET AWAY FROM ME! MAKE IT STOP!" It was his fault, and she was blaming him—but she wanted the pain to end more than anything. He wanted to make it end for her sake…

"Hold her, Marluxia!" Vexen barked over the sound of her voice, and he elbowed Larxene in the face, silencing her briefly.

The echo was still in his mind, even as he sat—alone—in the lounging room by himself. The blood was still smeared on his hands, on his cloak; drops on his face and neck. Marluxia stared down at his quivering palms, and he quickly balled them into fists to keep them steady. "I'm so stupid…"

"Marluxia?" I entered the room and noticed the Graceful Assassin sulking on the sofa, "Hey, what happened to you two on that mission?"

There was a silence from the pink-haired Nobody, but he spoke up after a moment, "That mission… I don't think I should talk about it right now…"

"Vexen told the Organization her injuries are fine, so she'll live," I slapped my hand on his shoulder, "But I think you should take a look. Physically, she will recover in a matter of weeks… And emotionally she might go right back to being a bitch."

Marluxia stood and faced me, "Did she say anything?"

I bit my lower lip, "That's the thing I need to talk to you about, Mar… Actually, maybe you should see for yourself…"

* * *

Marluxia entered Larxene's bedroom where she was now buried beneath the sheets. Her cloak was still off, and she was just glaring up at the ceiling. Vexen sat on a chair in the corner, his expression distraught. I waited patiently at the doorway as the scythe-wielding Nobody approached the edge of XII's bed.

"Hey, Larxene, are you alright?" He went to touch her shoulder but she rolled over to face away from him.

A whimper erupted from her throat, probably from the pain in her body. "I didn't want to mention this to you, but there's no avoiding it," I continued from where I had left off before, "Physically and Emotionally she should return to normal. But mentally…"

Marluxia faced me, "She doesn't want to be touched?"

"No, she doesn't…" I inhaled sharply, "And she may never talk again. Her vocals are fine… But she just doesn't seem to want to speak, and she probably won't ever again." At first the idea may have seemed wonderful to the Organization, but after what had happened on the mission Marluxia found himself falling to his knees.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" He muttered and cringed, "This is all my fault… Everything!"

It wasn't like a Heartless to feel, but his memories told him he shouldn't start acting like he didn't care—especially since she wouldn't be in this state if it wasn't for him.

"Hey, Marluxia," I began, but he had already disappeared with the darkness.

"Scout, I need to tell you something," Vexen didn't move from his spot, but instead he kept focused on me, "I think it might be more… appropriate if you change her bandaging from now on. Think you can do that? I'll give you all the medical items you'll need."

I glanced over at Larxene briskly, her slender form shivering beneath the sheets, "Yeah, I think I can do that…"

* * *

"I am _stuffed_!" Demyx flexed his arms and let one drop around my shoulders, "and you barely ate anything! Is something on your mind? Hm?"

"Nothing's wrong! I just wasn't all that hungry…" I couldn't stop thinking about Zexion or Larxene, about my father, and my mother… I had been living on hatred for so long, now I couldn't even think straight. There were four of us in the room, Demyx and myself, and Xigbar who was trying to shoot a an apple off the top of a blindfolded Axel's head.

"Hey, don't bullshit me," His tone was serious, "Come on, you can tell me anything! You know that!"

I let a sigh escape my lips, "Dem… I became a nobody because I hated him," I glanced over at my father, "And now… I just don't know what to think anymore…" My friend was giving me a confused look. "Never mind… Maybe I'm just tired. I should get some sleep…"

That was when Saix entered the room. "Scout… Can I talk with you in private for a few minutes?"

How demanding. I let my golden fire eyes fall upon him, "About what?"

"I just want to ask you something."

Xigbar's arrow nailed Axel in the shoulder and he hit the ground, "No, you can't date my daughter until she's sixteen!"

"I'm twenty-six, Dad."

Tears streamed down his cheeks and he ducked his face into his good arm, "They grow up so fast!"

"YOU SHOT ME IN THE FREAKING ARM!" Axel cried out and Xigbar reloaded.

"Shuddup, you pansy. I was using my bad arm, anyway!"

Saix ignored him and glanced at me, "Uhm… Is now OK?" His eyes wandered to the ground, unable to bring himself to look at me. Ever since he had lost his memories only a few days ago, it was like he was a totally different person.

"I don't know," I hissed and glared at my dad, "It depends on what Pops says."

He barked a laugh, "As if! You're a grown girl! Make your own decisions!"

I slapped my hand over my face and stood, "Dem, I'll be right back." And I silently left the room with the slightly distracted Saix. I heard Xigbar order Axel to stand back up and reposition the apple so he could get another round in.

* * *

"I'm starting to get my memories back, but not as fast as I would like…" Saix was lying. He was trying to reassure himself after realizing he still couldn't figure out how to work his weapon—if he even had one. Axel kept telling him otherwise, but every time he tried to fight nothing would happen.

And he still couldn't remember his life before he became a Nobody, as Xemnas says, and even afterwards.

"Do you think you'll be able to get all your memories back?" I questioned, hoping to avoid the main topic.

"I don't know… But that's what I wanted to talk to you about." You're kidding, right? So much for avoiding the planned conversation. "I… remembered something very… interesting. And it sort of involved you…"

"Me?" I retorted but with little tone in my voice, "What was it?"

"I think it might have been a dream… or a feeling based off a distant memory…" I was suddenly shoved against the wall, my arms pinned on either side of my head. "Can I try something?"

"You may as well since you probably have me where you want me," I hissed. He leaned forward, his gentle breath warming my face. I felt a blush come on but I let my eyes screw shut; I wanted to sink into the wall and disappear forever.

The kiss was small, more like a peck on the lips, but he closed his mouth on mine a second time. It was passionate, and my lips fell open to allow his tongue entry. He explored my cavern for a moment as his grip fell away and pressed more into the wall. My arms snaked around his neck and I moaned into the kiss as my own tongue began to crush against his.

Suddenly he broke away and I let my arms fall away from his being. "That…" He gasped for air before continuing, "Was strange. It didn't feel right but…"

I ducked under his arm and started down the hall, "That's why we don't have hearts, idiot."

Saix was abandoned in utter silence.

From nearby, a familiar presence was watching the scene around the corner. Fury, most likely from jealousy, flared through his being and his once gentle expression twisted up. With his fists balled, he stormed towards his room.

How stupid to think she could ever have been his.

**-END OF CH 7-**

**Guess who the spy was?****  
Yeah, Chapter 7 might be a little while because it's going to cover A LOT so yeah... I'll try to get it up ASAP! BUT HERE'S A PREVEIW! [Warning: Marluxia's brief cursing]**

~Its two lower limbs held Larxene down by her arms, and it sneered over at Marluxia.

His jaw dropped, "That did nothing?" He was out of options. "Hey! Keep away from her! Don't you dare hurt her!"

Tryklaw's grin barred its jagged fangs, and with one free arm it began to unzip the gasping Larxene's cloak.

"NO! Don't touch her! You f-cking Shadow come kill me! Leave her alone!"

His cries were rendered useless when it touched its claws against the Nobody's chest—and raked its way down her exposed flesh. Blood ruptured and spilled from her mouth. She was screaming now, and so was he. "LARXENE! **NO**!"

The Tryklaw lifted its claws away from her body and moved away from her, chuckling with a demonic laughter. It was going for **him** now. He suddenly felt the scythe starting to come free. _Limit Break, limit break, please! BREAK!~_


	7. To loose what never was I

**Update early :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: To Loose What Never Was [pt I]

_Earlier that day…_

_"Most fun…" Marluxia clapped his hands together a handful of slow and sarcastic times, "I really hope this mission doesn't waste my time."_

_"You're complaining?" Larxene_ snarled and sneered into her comment, "When was the last time you even lifted a finger? Last _month_? I'm practically breaking a sweat out there!" She crossed her arms back against her chest, "But you know, I don't exactly have a say in things. Even if the mission is at 5 in the morning!"

"That's because you say too much as it is," Xemnas remarked and moved into the mission details before she could protest, "Now, you two are going into Twilight Town. There is a very dangerous Heartless called a 'Tryklaw', and it's a fairly advanced form of a Neon Shadow. Neither Roxas nor Xion are needed for this mission, so I've decided to send you two. The Tryklaw finds amusement in torturing its victims, so proceed with the utmost caution!"

Larxene readied her knives and they gleamed in the light, "Alright, this should be quick if prettyboy here doesn't slow me down!"

"Look who's talking," Marluxia muttered under his breath, but he quickly covered it up with a sigh when she shot a suspicious glare at him. "We'll get it done, Superior. What else should we know about it…?"

* * *

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, MARLUXIA!"

"HOW IS THIS _MY_ FAULT?"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO NEAR THAT ODDLY PLACED BOX! JUST BECAUSE IT HAD A GEM IN IT DOESN'T MEAN IT'S WORTH **THIS**!"

The duo dashed down the road, and not two seconds behind them came the army of Shadows and Possessors. "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IT WAS A TRAP? MOST BOXES AREN'T TRAPS! AND THEY'RE_ ALL_ CONVIENTLY PLACED!"

Sliding around the corners, Marluxia noticed a structure that looked like a staircase. He reacted quickly and grabbed Larxene's hand, "This way!" Towing her with him they sprang up the steps, leaving the Heartless in the dust, and sprinted across the roof. They jumped and cleared to the opposite building, then worked their way across the other structures until they reached the highest building top they could find. Even then the foundation still rose higher.

Panting, the Graceful Assassin scanned the area with his eyes darting back and forth, and after deciding they were in the clear he looked at the Savage Nymph, "They're gone."

"Great, so that means you can let me go now?"

His nerves twitched when he glanced down to see his hand still clamped tightly in hers, and he briskly pulled away, "Uh… Sorry."

Larxene let the moment pass her by and she made herself comfortable on the ledge. "Ugh, sometimes I wonder if this job is going to get me killed…"

Marluxia knew she was trying to ignore the awkwardness that still lingered between them, so he sat down beside her. They were silent for several moments, but XI certainly didn't mind.

"So what do you think this—Tryklaw?—looks like?" Larxene stood and brushed imaginary dust off her sleeves, peering out at the town stretching before her. It was practically reaching for the sun, which was hiding half its body behind the horizon.

To think it was still dawn.

"Let's see," Marluxia tried to remember what Xemnas had said as he stood, "Four arms, two legs, is about the size of Lexaeus… Three claws on each hand and foot, and it also has glowing red lines stretching from its eyes and down its back. It is an advanced version of a Neon Shadow, as Xemnas said. He calls it a Tryklaw, which should actually be T-R-I-C-L-A-W."

Dahlia appeared in Marluxia's hand and he stepped away from the ledge.

Larxene readied Foudre and a broad smirk spread across her face, "Well, where is it? I wanna enjoy slicing it apart for waking me from my beauty sleep!"

"Beauty, quote un quote."

A knife whizzed past Marluxia's head and struck into the brick wall. He reacted quickly and fell back on his ass, his scythe clattering on the floor. Larxene stormed over to him and pulled the knife from the wall with ease, "Language like that will get your ass handed to you around here."

"Pfft," Marluxia jumped to his feet and picked up Graceful Dahlia, "I'm the one with the giant scythe. No one can kick my ass… except you on PMS."

"Shut up!"

There was a sudden roar from somewhere close by—and out of the rift of darkness appeared the Tryklaw. "I'm assuming that's it," the Savage Nymph uttered and sprang off the building ledge, electricity crackling from her arms and her knives. "Bonsai!"

"Larxene wait! You don't know how strong it is!" Marluxia jumped after her, landing as gracefully as ever.

She was already engaged in combat with it, slashing at it furiously and springing every which way while dealing combos. Marluxia lunged in and swung his scythe down, slicing into its chest and striking his blade into the brick-tiled ground.

It roared again, screeching with pain. Larxene accurately nailed a kick into the Tryklaw's face and it spiraled into the nearest building, practically breaking the wall under the force of the blow.

"Nice aim," Marluxia said matter-of-factly and tried to pry Dahlia from the ground, "Uh… Larx, my scythe is stuck…"

"You're joking!" She glanced at him, her eyebrow twitching.

"No, I'm serious!" He tugged at the scythe again but she didn't come loose, "GAH!"

Larxene realized what was wrong, "Marluxia, it's not your scythe! It's you!" He shot an awkward look at her. "It's your shadow!" He glanced down. The dark stretch of his shadow was holding him in place. His scythe was wedged into the ground, and his feet were also trapped, but both shadows were linking to—the Tryklaw rose from the debris and hissed.

"Larxene!" Marluxia exclaimed, "Avoid its shadow!"

That was also what the Superior had warned them about—it can possess shadows.

The blonde Nobody sprang up instinctively, but the Tryklaw launched into the air right after her. It slashed the blonde but she blocked its claws back with her knives, and then struck them into its chest.

Tryklaw seemed unaffected and saw her opening; it grabbed her by her throat and chucked her into the ground.

Marluxia tried desperately to move, but his shadow had him locked in place. "Shit!" Wait. Magic. Maybe he could use magic! The Graceful Assassin aimed his palm at the Tryklaw but it had already slammed itself into the ground, right onto the Savage Nymph.

A fireball was cast from Marluxia's palm and rocketed into Tryklaw, but the magic smoldered and only left a small char on its face. Its two lower limbs held Larxene down by her arms, and it sneered over at Marluxia.

His jaw dropped, "That did nothing?" He was out of options. "Hey! Keep away from her! Don't you dare hurt her!"

Tryklaw's grin barred its jagged fangs, and with one free arm it began to unzip the gasping Larxene's cloak.

"NO! Don't touch her! You fucking Shadow come kill me! Leave her alone!"

His cries were rendered useless when it touched its claws against the Nobody's chest—and raked its way down her exposed flesh. Blood ruptured and spilled from her mouth. She was screaming now, and so was he. Limit Break. But it could only be used if he was weak. "LARXENE! **NO**!"

The Tryklaw lifted its claws away from her body and moved away from her, chuckling with a demonic laughter. It was going for him now. He suddenly felt the scythe starting to come free. _Limit Break, limit break, please! BREAK!_

Dahlia's shadow broke and came loose, and he struck its face with one swing, then—using the blade as a boomerang—chucked his blade twice into its chest, and hovered in the air for the final blow.

And the power surged through his body. With his eyes blazing for revenge he went for the Heartless, dark energy blasting out from behind him. The slash was quick and the Heartless split cleanly in half, disappearing with the wind in a pathetic whisper of black.

After a moment the ground beneath Marluxia shattered like a crater with dark energy, but that, too, disappeared and only left the gaping hole.

He wasn't very sure if the power he had just used was his limit break, or maybe it was just a one time deal of desperation. But all that didn't matter right now—he had been careless, and now his partner was bleeding out on the ground.

She was still screaming. It was his fault.

"Larxene!" He kneeled down beside her and lifted her head to his chest. "Hold on, I'm taking you back to the castle!"

"IT HURTS!" Marluxia studied the wounds, which were deeper than he had originally thought. The Shadow probably punctured some _of her organs… He hoped_ _it hadn't. "MARLUXIA! IT HURTS!"_

_"I know," He muttered and quickly zipped up her cloak to hide the wounds, "I know…"_

* * *

Marluxia blinked and the flashback ended right there. There was nothing else of importance he wanted to recall, and the last thing he wanted to do was miss out on Xemnas's boring lecture--which was directed on him.

"Do you understand your punishment for causing such a scene on the mission?" Xemnas was giving him more of a slap on the wrist, but Marluxia still knew he deserved worse. "Then why don't you get to it?"

The Graceful Assassin sighed and bowed his head even further towards the floor, "Yes, sir..."

Xemnas shook his head as if he would never understand him, and silently made his way out the door. From nearby, Demyx sat--for once without his Sitar--staring at the ceiling. His gaze was practically burning a hole.

"What's wrong, Melodious Nocturne?" I questioned as I entered the room, "And where's Arpeggio?"

"What do you care?" He snarled but kept his eyes fixed.

I arched an eyebrow and glanced over at Marluxia. He was oblivious, his attention focused out the window. "Dem, why wouldn't I care? You're my best friend--"

"Since when do you keep secrets from your friends?" He shot up so suddenly I took a step back, afraid he was going to run over and tackle me or something. "In this case, as you say, your BEST friends?"

"What secret?"

"So you're denying about what happened between you and Saix?"

I slapped my hand of my mouth, but then lowered it, "Demyx, you were watching me?"

"Yeah, I was watching you! I wanted to..." He quickly bit his tongue, "I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to choose him over me... But it seems you did..." I could've sworn his eyes were glazed over with tears.

"Demyx, that's not it at all!" I snapped, "He just wanted to try something, alright? I didn't exactly enjoy much!"

"That's not how it looked to me! Actually, I'm pretty sure you went back to him for more!"

"You bastard that's far enough!" I had to urge to just shoot him and call it a day, as Larxene would say, "Now you're just making things up!"

"Am I really?" He hissed.

I felt my fists begin to shake, "Stop it _now_! You're making yourself look like an idiot, **as usual**!" Ah, shit. I didn't mean to say that last part. Taken aback, Demyx's face twisted up into a scowl that was so threatening I could've sworn it made Larxene look like an Angel.

"So that's it, huh?" He turned and moved towards the window, "You think I'm idiot... Well, I guess it's settled then. We don't need to talk anymore."

"I didn't mean it like that!" My voice was desperate now. We had both screwed up. "Demyx, just please stop! I didn't do it to hurt you! I didn't do it because I had feelings! We don't have hearts, so its not like I wanted to do it!"

"Then why _did_ you do it?" He barked over his shoulder before twisting his head back towards the window.

"I... I don't know..." I approached him, hoping he wouldn't notice, "It was just that once..." I slipped my arms around his waist and uttered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you..."

He hands came up and removed my arms but when he turned to face me, instead of scolding me again he brought me into another hug, "No, it's my fault. Scout, when we get our hearts back... can we be more than just friends?"

I buried my face in his chest, "I don't know... I guess we'll have to wait until then."

* * *

_"So, what's the mission?" I questioned as we stepped out of the portal and into Twilight Town. Xigbar kept his hood up and his back to me, but I ignored him and looked at Saix._

_Saix replied, "We're testing your powers, so you're going to kill some Heartless."_

_"Alright," I readied Carron and spun her around on my fingers like a baton. "Tell me when."_

_"When," Xigbar hissed, but I ran off._

_Saix sighed, "Don't be an asshole, Xigbar. I'll have to hit you point-blank with my Claymore."_

_"As if," Xigbar removed his hood. "But that brat is going to get herself killed if she's gonna keep running off on missions like that. Just look at her!" He jabbed his finger at me. I was running in random circles and shooting the Shadows like there wasn't much to it, "If she trips they're gonna swarm and I'm gonna end up saving her pathetic ass!"_

_"Why are you being so cruel all of a sudden?"_

_Xigbar quirked his expression, "Cruel? As if. Besides, it's none of your concern."_

_"It's Xemnas's concern, so that makes it my concern."_

_"As if!" I suddenly tripped and face-planted the ground. Xigbar shook his head, "See what I mean?"_

_"I'm OK!" I called and sprang to my feet, returning my attention to the Shadows and Dire Plants that popped up every which way. _

_The Freeshooter groaned and sprinted over to me. "Damn kid! Straighten up before I accidentally shoot you!"_

I blinked and realized I was staring down at Larxene. She had her cloak back on, and she was holding herself with her arms. I went for her zipper but she smacked my hand down. "Larx, I can't change your bandaging if you won't let me--"

She shook her head.

"--help you. Ugh, here," I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pen and notebook, "Vexen told me to give this to you. If you want to say something just write it down." I offered it out to her but she didn't acknowledge the gift. I placed it next to her.

XII fell back on the bed and rolled over to face away from me. "Still a bitch as usual," I said to no one in particular.

That was when Zexion entered, "I knew I would find you here. Scout, there's trouble."

My gaze darted over to him, "What's wrong?"

"Xemnas called for an emergency meeting. It's about Marluxia."

_Remember all the things we wanted_  
_Now all our memories they're haunted_  
_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_Even with our fists held high_  
_It never would've worked out right_  
_We were never meant for do or die_

_I didn't want us to burn out_  
_I didn't come here to hurt you, now I can't stop_

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_  
_Where we take this road someone's gotta go_  
_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_  
_But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

_Looking at you makes it harder_  
_But I know that you'll find another_  
_That doesn't always make you want to cry_

_Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in_  
_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_  
_You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go_

_"Already Gone" by Kelly Clarkson_

**To be continued because this chapter was so long I broke it in two NO PREVEIW THIS TIME TO KEEP CH 8 A SURPRISE!**


	8. To loose what never was II

Demyx's Theme for this story xD I'm not finding a lot of time to update so I made this short.

_"When all is said and done_  
_And dead does he love you_  
_The way that I do_  
_Breathing in lightning_  
_Tonight's for fighting_  
_I feel the hurt so physical_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_  
_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_  
_Think twice before you touch my girl_  
_Come around come around no more_  
_[repeat]_

_She spreads her love_  
_She burns me up_  
_I can't let go_  
_I can't get out_  
_I've said enough_  
_Enough by now_  
_I can't let go_  
_I can't get out_

_Wait till the day you finally see_  
_I've been here waiting patiently_  
_Crossing my fingers and my t's_  
_She cried on my shoulder begging please_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_  
_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_  
_Think twice before you touch my girl_  
_Come around no more__"_

"Think Twice" by Eve 6

* * *

Chapter 8: **To loose what never was pt II**

"Marluxia's… missing…?" Xigbar scratched his cheek.

"Why is that such a big concern?" Vexen questioned.

Xaldin crossed his arms in front of himself, "Nuh-uh! There is no way you're getting me to waste my time on such a stupid search-and-probably-not-need-to-rescue mission!"

Xemnas rolled his eyes skyward and leaned forward in his chair, "I didn't say that, you guys. Marluxia went missing on the mission I assigned him, and I need a volunteer—or five—to check up on his condition. He was supposed to return an hour ago but I don't know if he's dilly-dallying or what!"

I directed my attention onto Larxene. Her gaze was still dead and her mind oblivious to the world.

The Superior of the In-Between continued, "I sent him on the trail of another Tryklaw Shadow. After his mission details from the first time around I figured he would be the perfect uh... man? for the job." He leaned back, "Well, it was supposed to be a slap on the wrist but that doesn't really matter right now."

Larxene cast her weary green eyes up at our leader.

I sighed and let my mind wander. Our meetings were never interesting, except for that time Xemnas left Demyx in charge to see how well he could handle a situation. It was last year, and Dem was so nervous he made a bad decision of downing thirteen boxes of pocky.

The meeting went something like this:

Demyx: Welcome to your certain doom all ye' who Xemnas has chosen!

Vexen: [clap clap]

Zexion: [reading his book]

Axel: How lovely…

Demyx: Xemnas has chosen all of you to sit through this meeting because it seems that none of you have any lives at all whatsoever!

Larxene: Doesn't that mean you—

Demyx: SILENCE! ALL HAIL MY EXTREME AWESOMENESS!

Me: [face palm]

Demyx: OK then! Moving on! You all have are here because… we're supposed to… uh… discuss stuff!

Xigbar: What kind of stuff?

Xaldin: Does this have_ anything_ to do with the coffee maker machine blowing up in my face this morning?

Demyx: Maybe, maybe not!

Xemnas: Xaldin, I was wondering what happened to your eyebrows.

Demyx: SILENCE!

Xemnas: [leans towards Saix] Why'd I agree to this again?

Saix: Just 'cause.

Demyx: _SILENCE_! DRINK YOUR COFFEE!

Saix: What coffee? [notices everyone has a cup] Why didn't I get one?

Demyx: Moving on, I've decided to ask some questions!

Me: Can you do that?

Demyx: Yes! Demyx can do whatever he wants to!

Larxene: Great, now he's speaking in third person…

Vexen: I thought we were supposed to be_ discussing_ so there's no reason to be asking questions in the first place?

Marluxia: Guess he doesn't know what talk about… I could've gone without the coffee, though. [pushes cup aside]

Demyx: SILENCE!

Axel: What's with you and the silence thing?

Demyx: Axel, must I eat your face?

Axel: T_T ...

Larxene: -_- Ugh, will you please get this over with! My head is throbbing!

Marluxia: He's giving me a headache, too, but you don't see me complaining.

Larxene: Shut up!

Demyx: Alright, who likes pie? (\(^_^)/)

Me: What kind of question is that?

Larxene: A stupid one in my opinion.

Demyx: Since it's your opinion no one cares!

Xaldin: Harsh.

Demyx: I will kill you all with my magic markers!

Vexen: When's this meeting over, anyway?

Demyx: When I say it's over!

Xigbar: When you say what?

Demyx: It's over!

[Everyone leaves except Zexion and Xemnas]

Zexion: [looks up from book] Is the meeting over already?

Xemnas: Now I know why you guys never get anything done. T_T

Demyx: ... ;~;

Snapping back into reality, I noticed Xemnas was not only half way through his briefing but Larxene was getting edgy as well. "So, I'm going to assign..." He glanced around, "Scout and Zexion to look for him."

Zexion flipped through his book and ignored the order. I noticed Saix was fiddling with a plastic spork in his hand, but he cast his eyes up at the Superior, over to me, and then back down at his utensil.

"Where're we going again?" I asked, hoping Xemnas wouldn't realize I wasn't listening.

"Beast's Castle. Maybe if you paid more attention I wouldn't have to repeat myself."

I sank in my seat. My dad shot me a thumbs up, probably for pissing off Xemnas so easily. Xemnas cleared his throat and continued, "And you, Larxene, will suffer severe punishment if you even _think _of stepping foot outside this Castle. You are in no condition to be fighting!"

The blonde Nobody held up her hands defensively but quickly thought twice and wrapped her arms lazily around her body again.

"I like this!" Xaldin exclaimed, "I think that mission was a blessing! The gift of silence! The glory of Larxene not being able to talk!" A knife struck into his chair right next to his head and he yelped. Larxene was giving him the middle finger when he glared at her.

Xemnas ignored them, "Meeting dismissed. Zexion and Xanze, you both leave when you two are ready."

Silently, we cleared the room.

* * *

"Welcome to Beast's Castle, Zexion!" I spread my arms to the darkness of the doors. The castle loomed menacingly and practically touched the nighttime sky. "I'm assuming this is your first time here?"

"No. It's about my fourth," The Cloaked Schemer slammed Lexicon closed, "And don't be so loud. This mission is supposed to be a quick in and out stealth mode assignment."

"Aren't they all?" I groaned. "So, where are we supposed to start looking for Prettyboy, anyway?"

It may have seemed strange, but if Marluxia ever went missing it was like finding a needle in a room filled with haystacks. Usually he would just return on his own agenda so Xemnas never really had any reason to punish him.

This time was different. He had gone missing, and the Superior actually wanted him found.

I was about to start for the doors but Zexion grabbed my arm. "Wait, Scout. We can't go in without forming a plan with our other teammate."

My eyebrows furrowed, but then I knew exactly what he was talking about. A familiar presence shifted in the darkness nearby before it approached me, and I turned to face it. "Larxene, didn't Xemnas tell you to stay on Castle grounds?"

She flipped out her notebook, scribbled something down, and handed it to me.

"Oh, so now you want the notebook?" I muttered and managed to read with the little light I had. **Did he really? I wasn't listening. It must've slipped my mind.**

I handed it back and said smugly, "Well, well, well! Check it out, Zexion! It seems this Nobody has a little crush!"

Larxene sneered and furiously scribbled her thoughts down before chucking the book at me. **I'm about to kick your ass! We don't have hearts! Now quit flirting with Zexion and let's find Prettyboy. He's too young for you anyway!**

I shoved it back at her and stormed off, "Says the bitch who _really_ needs to get laid!"

Lightning crackled from her body, but she tried her best to bottle up her anger and followed me.

Zexion ignored the sweat drop sliding down the back of his head and he tailed along.

* * *

The Courtyard was dim and lit faintly by the floor lights. Zexion and I glanced around, but Larxene instantly found our target and tugged on my sleeve. She jabbed her finger at Marluxia and my eyes followed.

He was standing with his scythe in his hand, but he was silent. His head was bowed enough so his pale pink strands of hair covered his face.

"Marluxia!" I exclaimed and waved at him.

He didn't respond. Larxene stepped forward and his free hand suddenly came up, "Don't move! They're watching us!"

"Who is?" Zexion asked, but we already knew the answer. Shadows shifted, and the Tryklaws began to emerge from the ground. They dotted the courtyard and even the walls, hissing menacingly.

I summoned Carron and Zexion flipped open Lexicon. Marluxia readied Dahlia.

"Do you have my back?" I questioned the Cloaked Schemer.

"Only if you have mine."

"Fair enough!"

The Tryklaws roared and crept closer. "Protect Larxene!" Marluxia ordered. It was then I realized she was shivering, but her eyes were scanning around at the Heartless. Marluxia's shout had stirred them up and they sprang into the air, blackening the sky even more.

There was a flash from Marluxia's blade.

* * *

**Another special Extra!**

**Extra 2: Hole in One**

Xemnas scribbled on his paper, "Luxord... You didn't come back until two in the morning yesterday, and now you're trying to tell me that you're... how much munny in the hole?" His eyes flicked up and glared the Gambler of Fate down.

Luxord swallowed the lump in his throat, "A few... hundred... thousand..."

The Superior of the In-Between felt his posture tense and his pencil snapped in half. "Who did you loose all that munny too?"

"Some brat with an obsession for cards. Yu-Gi-Oh's a hard game, alright? I was born to gamble, not to duel!"

"Luxord... Get out."

"Uhm... I'm sorry..."

"GET OUT BEFORE I SHOW YOU THE TRUE MEANING OF ETERNAL SUFFERING!"

[][]

I was strolling down the hall while flipping through Larxene's diary Uhm journal. Axel was the one who stole it right out of her room, but I had taken it back in attempt to hand it over peacefully. Well, maybe with a few minor injuries on Axel's part.

Shouting, and suddenly Luxord appeared down the hall. His face was drained of color. "I'm so screwed! I'm so screwed!"

"Hey, Luxord! What's up?" I quickly closed the surprisingly deep book and waved, "Did you piss Xemnas off or something?"

He shuttered and said, "He yelled at me because I lost a whole lot of munny to some seven-year-old and now I'm in a hole ten feet past my head! How am I supposed to pay my dept off if--" He paused, "--Is that Larxene's journal?"

"No," My eyes shifted back and forth.

"Anyway, now I owe Xemnas around 400,000 munny..."

"Ouch."

"Don't remind me..."

"Well, good luck with that!" I slapped his shoulder and started down the hall. I had just turned the corner when I bumped into the only Nobody I was hoping to avoid. "Oh, hi there, Larxene! What's--"

"Is that my journal?"

"Wait, this isn't what it looks like!"

[][]

Xemnas stared up from his desktop again when he heard the explosion from somewhere close by.


	9. To loose what never was III

**I bumped the rating up to M because of Larxene's past in this chapter... nothing too bad but its to be on the safe side. ****This is longer to make up for last chapter, too xD**

**Chapter 9: to loose what never was pt III**

I backed into Zexion, "Hey, throw me up there!" I jabbed my finger at the towering walls that made up the gates around us. The Tryklaws were swarming like a hive on enraged hornets, and Marluxia was trying his best to keep a cowering Larxene safe while watching his own back.

Zexion blocked the advancing Heartless back with the pages of Lexicon and faced me, "Alright. Your main objective is to keep us covered."

"Obviously."

He held out his arm and I sprang into the air, performed a back flip and landed on his forearm. With a strange amount of strength I didn't even know he had he slung me like rocket up and onto the wall.

I landed gracefully and aimed Carron at the Shadows sprinting around the courtyard below.

Zexion's shield broke and the Tryklaws leapt at him. I sniped one in between the eyes and it faded, and Zexion took out the other two with a double casting of fire. Marluxia slashed at another and that Tryklaw faded.

He spun to attack the one behind him, but I had already shot it. He gave me the thumbs up. "Larxene, are you alright?" He asked, briefly letting his guard down.

She had stopped shaking by now, but didn't respond. He sneered, "You're an idiot. you that? I'm risking my life to defend you and that least you can do is actually help! I know what happened to you was scarring, literally, but the Larxene I know doesn't back down!"

The blonde Nobody shook her head. Her lips moved but nothing came out. Marluxia read it as: 'That's not it. It's not them.'

He ignored her and snarled, "I don't care what the problem is, Larxene. Just so _something _before we ALL die!"

Larxene finally came to her senses and readied her knives. She landed a kick and knocked one Tryklaw away from her, and rapidly punched another, using her knives as knuckle blades to deal massive blows.

She skid back behind the Graceful Assassin once more, lightning sparking from her body.

"That's more like it," Marluxia remarked, his grin breaking apart his otherwise serious expression. A Heartless suddenly grabbed him by his throat and slammed him up against the wall, its claws tightening around his neck to choke down his yelp.

Larxene went for it but two more Shadows jumped her and pinned her to the ground.

"Larxene! Marluxia!" I cried. Zexion was instantly overwhelmed. "Zexion!" I shot at them again but a handful of Heartless emerged from the shadows on the wall and snagged me, shoving me off my position and slamming me effortlessly into the ground below.

Everything went black for a moment, but I struggled to get up. _Shit, shit, shit! No! Nonono! This can't be happening! _For once, I actually **wanted** Xigbar to pop up out of the blue and save me. Save us.

Larxene jerked beneath the weight of the Tryklaw, but she could only remember the pain. The pain her Somebody had felt.

She wasn't afraid of what the Tryklaw could do to her. She was scared of recalling her past.

XII let her eyes shut, if only for a moment, so the memories could flood back to her.

It was no use fighting them.

_He's drunk. I can smell it on his breath from all the way upstairs. "Nymph!" He's calling me by my pet name. "Get down here!" I don't want to. My feet... Why are they moving? Stop! Please stop! I don't want to!_

_"You have to the count of three before I come up there! And I won't be gentle!"_

_I don't want to, but I have to. I'm so scared. Please don't... I'm just a child... Please don't. Not again! He's hitting me for not coming sooner. He's dragging me upstairs by my hair. He loves to do that. He's locking the door. No, please! Don't!_

_He's zipping off my jacket. Why am I not doing anything? I'm taking the heat. I don't want to. But I'm afraid. He's sliding his fingers down my chest._

_No... please... He's flipping me over. My belt comes off, and my pants follow. I'm pinned, and I can't move. I don't want to! Please! I'm just a child! Why can't I scream? Pain. No, it hurts! Stop! STOP! PLEASE!_

_He's done with me. He's hitting me again. He's calling me names. They hurt almost as much as my body does. Blood is everywhere, but it's all mine._

_I run. I run as fast and as far as I can. I'm at a friend's house. She's in the next town over._

_"Nalere!" That voice. It's so familiar. "Nalere, calm down? Please, speak to me! What happened?"_

_"It was..." Tears. I'm crying. "Dad..."_

_He's done this so many times to me, ever since mom had died. She had died because of what he did to her. But he had covered up the evidence, and I was too young to be considered a witness. I was barely even on my second birthday then._

_And what he just did... it was my twelfth birthday. I'm surprised I even made it to my friend's house. She's one year older than me. I can't remember her name, but I can remember mine._

_After that, I'm sent to live with an aunt. I'm secluded and dark. I hate everything that reminds me of him. I hate everyone who reminds me of him._

_I hate, but I'm afraid. And no one can know._

_I don't know what to do with my anger. I take it out on anything that breathes. I get into fights at school until I just skim not graduating._

_This is me. Marluxia says the Larxene he knows never backs down. That's Larxene, not Nalere._

_But there's no difference._

Larxene began to scream and the Tryklaws glanced at her. Electricity crackled and surged through her body, jumping off her being and shocking the Heartless. They were knocked to the ground, and she rose to her knees.

The air itself was singed with thunder, and lightning dropped from the sky and filled the courtyard. The power destroyed every Shadow, but it avoided Marluxia, Zexion, and even me who were barely harmed by the attack.

The Heartless were struck down and faded into blackness. Larxene finally stopped screaming and her power died out, sparks still jumping from her body.

Blood leaked onto the ground, dripping from her cloak. She had reopened her wounds, but they didn't hurt.

_Nalere is weak. I'm weak. I only long for the heart I don't have in hopes that one day I can find someone who won't hurt me... Who won't want to turn me into a monster. Larxene is the monster named Savage Nymph. Nalere is just lost._

_Just. Lost._

"Larxene!" Marluxia exclaimed and rushed over to her trembling being. He kneeled down beside her, "What was that?"

She didn't speak. She probably still couldn't. Her form quivered and his arm came up to touch her shoulder. The Savage Nymph went to push him away, but he suddenly said, "Larxene, that was amazing what you did! Something like that is usually a suicide attack!"

Larxene gave him a confused expression, but she fell into his arms and buried her face in his chest. He smiled and held her close.

A moment passed before Zexion coughed, "I think we should RTC... And I don't think Xemnas is going to be all that happy with our report on how we almost had our asses whooped by Shadows, and Larxene left the Castle against his orders, so she's twice as screwed."

I smacked my palm against my forehead, "And I think he'll be pissed that we practically made our whereabouts known to whole universe!" A sudden roar echoed from nearby. "I think that's Beast. And he doesn't sound too happy..."

Zexion grabbed my arm, "Come on. You too, lovebirds! We're fucked over if we don't leave ASANOW."

* * *

The office was quiet as we stood in line. Larxene was standing nearby, taking the heat of her mistake.

"You disobeyed a direct order," Xemnas scolded, his tone frigid and level, "Which, if you can somehow recall using that empty skull of yours, is punishable by severe judgment!" He glared us down, but his focus was mainly on Larxene. Saix was there, too, but we weren't very sure why.

I noticed the guilt that crossed Marluxia's elegant features. It wasn't his fault this time around... Larxene was the one who had been careless, and her actions were deliberate. Now she was taking the downfall.

"One strike, and it may or may not be fatal," Xemnas summoned his Ethereal Blades, "You might be better off accepting death."

I didn't realize I was shaking until Saix slipped his hand into mine to keep me steady. I was slightly relieved that Zexion didn't notice. Marluxia had an unreadable expression, like he wanted to look away but he just couldn't at the same time.

"Hold still," Interdiction shimmered in Xemnas's grip, "It will be over quick."

_Just put me out of my misery already! _Larxene thought bluntly, her emerald pools squeezing shut. She held herself tighter, and blood still dripped to the floor from her reopened wounds as she braced for the attack.

With agile reflexes Xemnas lunged at her, his blades gleaming with death. Interdiction sliced and blood splattered, but Larxene felt no pain.

We were awe-struck for a moment at the sight before us.

Larxene realized she was still conscious, and she dared to open her weary eyes. She recognized the figure standing before her, back to her and arms outstretched. Silence followed and blood spilled to the floor like a cascade from the bone-skimming gash.

I bit my lip. Saix's eyes went wide, and Zexion tensed.

Xemnas finally spoke up, "Marluxia, what is the meaning of this?"

"Don't... Do that... Superior. Please. It's n-not... Her fault...!" The Graceful Assassin forced himself to look at Larxene over his shoulder, his expression wincing from the pain, "Are you... al-alright...?" Blood leaked from his mouth and dripped off his chin.

Larxene didn't reply.

The Graceful Assassin smirked deftly, "No...? Good... That's reassuring..." He hit the floor a moment later.

Xemnas flicked his blade and the tiles beside him were painted crimson red, "Hmph. He won't fade, but that wound might keep him unconscious for a while. Unless I try to kill him and you, too," He pointed Interdiction at her.

"Superior!" Saix barked, much to my astonishment, "There's no need to do that!"

Xemnas's tense figure relaxed.

Zexion finished for the Luna Diviner, "Look, Superior, we don't mean to challenge your actions but... Marluxia had saved Larxene's life, so it's in nature--whether Somebodies or Nobodies or even human at all--to return to the concern. She didn't go against your orders to piss you off. She just wanted to make sure he was alright."

The Superior of the In Between seemed distraught, "Concern is for the heart. But, I see your reasoning. Fine, I'll let you go this _once_," He directed the statement at the blonde Nobody, "Especially since Saix asked so nicely. I'll spare you both your lives in place of a week's worth of paperwork. Scout, I expect a report on my desk tomorrow. Zexion, take Marluxia and Larxene to Vexen to get their wounds treated. Saix, I need to talk to you about the mission I wanted to assign you. As for all of you as a group, remember there is going to be a meeting tomorrow. Don't miss out or I'll have your heads!"

* * *

The next day came awfully fast, and I practically blinked before I found myself standing in the meeting room with my father hugging me. Again.

"OH, MY BABY! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"

"I'm fine, Dad!" I shoved the blubbering Freeshooter in the chest and his hug on me broke, "It was mainly Marluxia and Larxene who were owned on the mission." Xigbar hugged me again, tears streaming down his face.

I gave in when Demyx also hugged me, but his tears were spilling out like waterfalls. "Scout! WAH!"

"Stop crying," I hissed and suddenly began to loose oxygen, "I can't... breathe! Hugs, too tight!"

The other members were already sitting on their chairs. Well, everyone except Marluxia. Xemnas appeared, and I parted from Demyx and Dad to claim my seat. The Superior didn't seem all that happy and we found ourselves sinking in our seats.

"Let us review what has happened over the past... three months? Now, let me get this straight..." Darkness rose form his body, "Larxene is mute, Marluxia is unconscious, Saix barely has any memories, Luxord is 400,000 munny in the hole, Roxas believes lasagna is a color from the blue family, Xigbar is actually Scout's father, Lexaeus has poison ivy, Axel burned down Vexen's lab, Xion wants to die her cloaks a different color, and Zexion is still emotionally depressed. Is Demyx the only without problems? Scratch that, Demyx just has problems! And I think I'm going bald!" He raked his fingers through his silver hair and flashed the fitful of sparkling strands, "This is why we _never_ get **anything** done! I **_always_** have to solve everyone's problems!"

We avoided eye contact with him.

"Fine! Luxord, you are going to get that munny back or I'm banning alcohol from this Castle!" Luxord's face lost its color. "Axel, after your mission with Saix--which I hope will get his memories back--you're going to fix up Vexen's lab and I don't care how long it takes you! Lexaeus, until the lab is fixed you'll have to buy your ointment from the store! Scout and Xigbar need to figure out a way to make Zexion smile for _once_ in his freaking Nobody life! And Larxene!" He paused and she tilted her head at him, "Actually, you're fine. Demyx can be Demyx but if he doesn't pick up his slack he's going to be broken! Roxas, lasagna is NOT a color! Get it through your head! And tell Xion she is NOT allowed to die her cloak pink! Black is the standard color! So suck it up or take a hike! And if Marluxia doesn't wake up soon I'm going to personally see to it that he doesn't wake up EVER again!"

He was heaving now, trying to keep calm.

Saix dared to speak up, "Uhm... Are you done venting, Superior, sir?"

Xemnas hit his head against the arm chair, "I hate you all!" He began to sob into his arm, but he instantly sat back up, "Alright, now I'm done venting. Moving on, Saix and Axel should know their mission, and everyone else has exactly... Thirty milliseconds to leave before I kill you all."

We left without complaint.

-**End of Chapter 9-**

**End note: Yeah, Xemnas's spasm above was once what my mom did at work. She was complaining about how she was loosing hair over their chaos xD She's the boss but her workers are people like Marluxia, Luxord, Demyx, Scout, and Axel. funny stuff xDD**

**No preveiw, but the chapter should be up sometime by the end of this week.**


	10. Night of the full moon that never was

**WARNING: Xemnas degrading ahead! And what is so strange about the mission Saix and Axel are on?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Night of the Full Moon that never was**

Larxene sat on the chair beside Marluxia's bed. His body was bandaged neatly beneath his cloak, and so was hers now. She want to speak up, to tell him what was on her mind, but nothing came out.

As usual.

Silently, she gripped her pants. _I'm sorry, Marluxia. I didn't mean to be a coward back there... But no one knows about me. I want to keep it that way... Xemnas wants you to wake up. He had a spasm during the meeting over the mishaps of the past three months. Well, actually its more like two and two thirds..._

The quiet in the room distracted her for a moment, but when she glanced over her shoulder she noticed no one was there but the door she had left ajar.

_I wonder what you're dreaming about, if you're even dreaming at all... _She leaned back and found herself staring down at the unconscious Assassin.

From outside the room, a certain Nobody had his back pressed against the wall. He cleared his throat and entered the room, "Larxene, what are you doing in here?"

Larxene yelped and shot up out of her chair. She, with a shaky grip, scribbled down something in her notebook and handed it to the familiar figure. **Superior, sir! I was just checking up on Marluxia! His wounds should heal**

Xemnas hastily closed the book so he wouldn't have to bother reading the rest of what she was blabbering about. "Larxene, I came to inform you it is almost time for dinner. Will you be joining us?"

She accepted back her small book, but shook her head slowly.

"Fine, but don't expect any midnight snacks."

Thinking again she quickly etched her words into her pages and handed the book to him. **On second thought, I'll join everyone. But is it OK if I excuse myself half way through and turn in early for the night?**

He nodded firmly and passed back her book, "I regret to inform you, Larxene, but you do realize that we don't have hearts, right?"

**What's that supposed to mean?**

"It means what I said." And he stormed out the door.

Larxene clutched her notebook against her chest but kept her crystallizing green eyes fixed on the open doorway.

* * *

_Darkness. Where... am I? Did I... Fade? Is this death? The darkness is too strong... No, I hear water. And I hear someone yelling. What's with these waves? It's like I'm... drowning... Wait, what is this feeling? It's dread. I dread being here. Why? Why? Why is this place so familiar?_

_I can't breathe. I'm being tossed. Where... Where am I? It's crushing me. I can't breathe!_

Marluxia's transparent blue eyes fluttered open, but only briefly. There was someone gripping his hand, but he couldn't move. His body hurt and an intense burning pain shot through his nerves. Someone said his name, but he couldn't make out the pitch of the voice.

_I. can't. Slipping. Off..._

And everything fell back into blackness.

Larxene gripped Marluxia's hand tighter. _You almost woke up. That's OK, though... Rest up, and take your time. I'm going to need you at your fullest if we ever plan on overthrowing this stupid organization._ She reclaimed her chair beside the bed but kept her grip firm.

Doziness overtook her, and she rested her head on her arms--folded on the bed--and fell fast asleep.

* * *

After dinner, I found myself approaching an oddly familiar room. "Xemnas, sir!" I knocked on his door. When I didn't receive a reply I pushed the door open, "Superior? I need to--" Bad idea.

The Superior of the In Between stood before me with nothing more on than pale pink boxer shorts and clashing fuzzy lavender slippers. "Xanze, must I repeat myself to you more than once? No coming in my room even if I don't answer!"

I slapped my hand over my face--mainly to cover my eyes--and handed him the packet of paper. "My apologies... I finished my report, sir, just like you wanted."

"Very good. It's rather early, but that's what I like! Work getting done!"

I finally removed my palm away from my face and dared to stare at the silver-haired Nobody. His tanned form was well toned--scratch that, I'm pretty sure his pack's packs had packs. He flexed his arm to skim over the first page of the report and I could've sworn his veins pulsed out of his skin.

He made Lexaeus look like a kitten.

"I'll have to read this later. Alright, you can leave."

Xemnas turned and strode back over to his desk, the words MAMA'S BOY printed across his ass in an obnoxious red heart.

I almost ran into the wall on my way out.

* * *

Xigbar, Luxord, Demyx, and Zexion sat on the couches. Vexen stood in the corner and stared out the window, muttering something chemical related under his breath to himself. Zexion was deeply caught in the pages of Lexicon, Luxord was shuffling through his deck of card, Dad was grimly watching him, and Demyx was strumming an out-of-sync tune on his sitar.

I collapsed on the empty spot next to my father and buried my face in his shoulder. "Dad!"

He brought his arm around my back, "Aw, what's wrong? Don't worry, Daddy's here for you! You can talk to me!"

Luxord quirked an eyebrow at the situation before him. It was weird, especially since he had spent the past four years getting used to them ignoring each other.

"Gah! I have to gouge out my eyes with a spoon or something!" I sat up and ducked my head into my hands, "Now I know why we have that policy!"

"What policy?" He questioned.

"The one where we're not allowed to go into Xemnas's room even if he doesn't respond to your knocking!" I groaned, "Father, can you please give me a happy thought? Something other than damned bunnies and rainbows?"

"How about a unicorn?" Demyx exclaimed.

"No, the freaking unicorns either!" I snapped and hit my head into the table, "WHY ME?"

Xigbar pat my back, "I don't mean to scar you anymore than what happened but... what exactly did you walk in on?"

"Boxers and slippers. That's all I'm going to say." I mumbled into the crook of my arm.

Luxord buckled over with laughter and slapped his knee, "Hahaha! Oh, you poor girl! It's alright, we all know it could've been worse? Right, Demyx?" He directed his booming chuckles onto the Melodious Nocturne.

Demyx shuddered. "Don't remind me."

I glanced up at him, "Demyx... You walked in on him too?"

"In a thong," He sobbed into his sleeve, "It was before you had joined but I can't keep that image out of my head!"

Vexen sniggered into his hand from nearby. Zexion sighed, "I was wondering why you flinched every time someone tried to talk to you. Even Saix was concerned."

"Oh, shut it!" He slammed his fingers down on the chords and a threatening song echoed off the walls.

A Nobody yelped and covered his ears as he entered the room, "Ow! Oh, Scout! I was looking for you!"

I glanced up at him, "Hm? What's up Roxas?"

Roxas trudged over to me, "Have you seen Xion? It's been a couple of days now... And no one seems to know where she is."

I shrugged, "I haven't seen her. Sorry, baby." I treated Roxas and Xion the same way I did Zexion--like they were children, almost my younger siblings. "When Axel gets back why don't you ask him? He might know."

"I asked him before he left," The Key of Destiny sat beside Luxord, "but I haven't asked Saix yet. Maybe he'll know?"

"Maybe," I leaned back and folded my arms against my chest, "But then again, he never tells anyone what they need to know."

Just like that, silence claimed the room.

* * *

"I mission... here?" Axel tapped his back with the spike on his Chakram, "Why would Xemnas want us to collect hearts without Roxas, anyway? They'll just turn right back into Heartless even if we do defeat them all."

"It's just a group of Tangos and Operas," Saix glanced around, "Where are we again?"

"Halloween Town."

Saix glanced at the moon and raised his arm to it. _Claymore. Claymore... What's its name again? _When nothing happened the Luna Diviner let his arm drop. "Dammit... Why can't I use my weapon? This is starting to piss me off."

"That's you when it comes to the damned moon!" Axel quipped, "Always moody." He noticed the distraught hurt coming from his friend's golden-glazed eyes, "Hey, cheer up! It's not all that bad! I'm sure you'll get your memories back!"

"It's been a month and a half, Axel," Saix hissed, "How do you expect me to get my memories back if I haven't remembered anything since my first day of waking up?"

The Flurry of Dancing Flames shrugged and twirled his Chakrams around on his fingers, "Well, I have to admit... Everyone likes you better when you don't act like you used to before you lost your memories."

Saix felt a sudden itching from beneath his cloak, "Ow, my injuries still hurt a bit..."

"Y'know," Axel mentioned, "You pushed Demyx out of the way--"

"I don't remember that."

"--during the same mission that knocked you into a coma. That was pretty much how you ended up forgetting everything," Axel laughed to cover up his concern, "I remember how you did that for me when we were kids!"

"Did what?"

"Uhm... Never mind. I actually would prefer if I didn't have to remember."

Saix studied his surroundings once more and ignored the red headed Nobody. He started off through the eerie woods and approached the gates nearby, his friend following him with an unsure expression.

He wanted to remember why-- "Now I know why this place is so familiar!" Maybe Axel had the answer to his questions after all.

"Hm?" The Luna Diviner faced The Flurry of Dancing Flames, who had realization written across his face.

"Xemnas sent us here, because this was were he found us when we first became Nobodies!" Axel touched the gates and they swung open with an obnoxious creaking, like someone scraping rusting metal against a chalkboard.

He proceeded in, "We were lost so we came here. It was right after the incident..." His voice trailed off.

Saix's senses went haywire and he suddenly lunged at the pyromaniac, "WATCH OUT!" He shoved Axel to the ground just a lightning bolt dropped from the air and struck Saix like a telephone pole.

The Luna Diviner hit the ground right behind Axel, who in turn sprang to his feet. "Saix!"

The Scarlet Tangos and Yellow Operas encircled the fire-wielder, and he quickly stood before his follow partner, "Saix! Are you alright? Get up, bud!" A Minute Bomb joined the raid, and suddenly a Rare Vendor.

"Ah, shit... Saix? Come on! Get it together, man!"

Saix's vision was dazed, and suddenly he remembered. "I... remember...!" His head hurt more than anything he could have possibly imagined, and his mind throbbed as memories flooded back to him like a tsunami. "I remember!"

Axel glanced down at him, "Remember what?"

"_Everything_!" Saix rolled to his knees, and his back arched. His golden eyes flared up dangerously and the scar on his face spread out even larger, and a familiar object formed in his hand. He barred his now jagged teeth.

Axel couldn't believe what was happening--but it was a bad idea to have let his guard down.

Fireballs and lightning shot at him from all directions, but Saix whizzed by and deflected the magic with his Claymore. With his Berserk mode pumping adrenaline through his veins he tore apart the Heartless and destroyed them effortlessly.

All twenty something Tangos and Operas were obliterated in a matter of seconds, and defenselessly the Minute Bomb started the countdown to self-destruction.

Saix smacked it with Lunatic and it collided with the Rare Vendor that was trying to sneak away in the background. They both blew up into a pathetic pillar of smoke that disappeared with the gentle breeze.

"Uhm... Mission accomplished?" Axel let Eternal Flames fade and nervously glanced over at Saix, "Hey, Buddy, are you alright?" He made his way over to the enraged Nobody and slapped his hand on Saix's shoulder.

With a sudden roar Axel was thrown back and slammed roughly to the tattered ground, the spikes of Lunatic pinning him down by his throat but just barely scratching his skin. Saix was heaving with insanity, like he was trying to regain control of himself.

"Easy, pal," Axel didn't do much to move out of fear of having his neck sliced open on the spot, "It's just me... It's Axel. I'm not going to hurt you. Ax-el! Got it memorized?"

Saix's form relaxed. His Berserk state faded and his Claymore returned to normal--much to Axel's relief. "Ax...el...?"

"Yeah."

The Claymore disappeared and Saix fell back, burying his face in his hands, "Dammit my head hurts! It feels like I was picked up by a tornado, thrown in a whirlpool and dropped off in the land where that dumbass purple dinosaur Barney sings 'It's a small world after all' every moment of every day!"

Axel sat up and scratched the back of his flaming head, "How did you get your memories back?"

Flashes of every part of Saix's life dazzled his vision like fireworks. "I... don't know. But I... think... It was the moon. I fight with the moon, and it protects life at night... so I protect my friends as if they were the night, and I was the moon."

"You thought pushing me out of the way was going to get your memories back?"

"Nope. But it worked, didn't it?"

Axel found himself laughing suddenly, fitting in prefect chorus with his blue-haired companion. Saix enjoyed the brief moment before he forced himself to rise. "Hey, let's RTC. The mission's over with, and I'm hungry."

He started off, and Axel quickly jumped up and followed. "You know, I like you better when you aren't such a hard-ass all the time."

"Eh, what are you gonna do? I can't exactly figure out how to act without my heart..." Saix began to wobble.

"That doesn't mean shit!"

VII toppled over and passed out on the ground.

* * *

"Wow, this is really weird," Xemnas arched an eyebrow as Axel entered the Grey Room through the darkness, carrying a half-conscious Saix on his back.

"Good news, Superior!" Axel exclaimed and dropped Saix on the closet couch, "Our bitchy Nobody here got his memories back!"

_I know, _Xemnas thought vaguely, _Why do you think I sent you two on that mission? I know about what happened that day I found you two... _"Oh, really now? That's wonderful! That takes a lot off my mind."

"Really? You don't sound too excited," Axel frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

Xemnas hissed back, "Welcome to world where we don't have hearts. Sorry I can't use feelings!"

"That's why I said _sound_ too excited."

After a moment the Superior turned away. "...I guess you're right for once."

There was only silence that followed.

* * *

-END OF THIS CHAPTER!-

**STOP! PREVEIW TIME!**

~"I know that since we don't have hearts that kiss shouldn't have meant anything," Saix ran his lips along the tender flesh of my neck, "It was just an experiment. I wanted to test something... And if I hadn't lost my memories it probably wouldn't have happened..."

"But are you glad you **did** turn into a first-day Roxas?" I questioned.

He backed away for a moment, "I don't really know..."

"Well, either way I don't exactly care if we even felt anything at all in that moment," I ran my fingers along the black leather that seperated me from the muscle beneath, "Although I am willing to try another experiment."

"Now you're starting to sound like Vexen," He tugged at my zipper suggestively. "But I'm open for some testing."

"Do you have a theory for me?" I whispered, leaning into him so he only moved closer to the bed.

"Yes, I do."

"What is it?"

He let himself fall back into the sheets so I was straddling his waist, "Let's see how long you can go for. If you can go longer than me, then this will be one interesting test." And he rolled my over so he was on top. "I must warn you, though: There might be some pain involved."

"It can't be any worse than the first time we got Marluxia into the Organization," I snaked my arms around his neck and brought his face down so out noses where just barely touching.

"Well, I guess there's no need for safety then." And closed the distance between our lips with a feverish kiss.~

**No, this is NOT going to turn into a lemon!**


	11. Remembering what never was

**Posted early for yukihikari99! because you're awesome C:**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Remembering What Never was**

_"You're nothing. You can't keep your grades up in school and you just sit here playing with your stupid flowers! I'm not going to be taking care of you like some baby your whole life! Now get your act together! Are you listening to me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Put that damned rose down!"_

_"I grew it for Dad."_

_"You're father isn't here! It's just me! Now stop being such a child and grow up!" There was an echo through the room. Laimura did nothing as his mother smacked him again, and he fought back the tears that welled in his eyes._

_He held the rose against his chest until the thorns punctured his flesh and blood dripped to the floor._

_"I'm trying to be good mom! I really am! But I'm done with you! Either you start maturing or you can get out! Either way I'm finished!"_

Hazy blue eyes snapped open. One blink was followed by another, and Marluxia struggled to sit up. Pain tore through his chest but he managed to prop himself up against the backboard of his bed. "Ow, dammit...!"

He realized a familiar Nobody was fast asleep in the chair beside him, using her arms as a pillow. He rubbed at her back soothingly and encouraged her awake, "Larx?"

She shifted and lifted herself upright, clawing at the crust that glued her emerald voids shut. Flexing her arms over her head, she yawned almost quietly and her spine cracked back into place. As silent as usual she relaxed and studied him curiously. Marluxia noticed something in her weary green pools that he hadn't seen before-there was a faint trace of fear, and even relief. It was the same kind of fear that made her so cautious of Tryklaws... Something the reminded her of another thing she hated... And wanted to escape.

"Good morning," Marluxia remarked slyly, "You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

She gave him a small it-was-rather-obvious-wasn't-it? nod.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shot him a glare.

"You know what I mean."

XII rolled her eyes skyward and pulled her book and pen out of her cloak. She scribbled down her thoughts, and after a few minutes-which seemed like an eternity to XI-handed him the book. Larxene herself didn't seem too comfortable with what she had just written.

**I've never mentioned this before to anyone... But those Tryklaws reminded me of someone I hate and fear. **Marluxia knew he had never been more right. **Maybe I should just tell you about what happened to me as a somebody so I can get this stupid amount of resentment off my shoulders.**

He looked up at her briefly, but she wafted her hand at him to keep reading. He did.

But he wished he hadn't. Every thing he thought he knew about her cracked and splintered the inside of his mind, sending him in a inward panic. There was an awkward silence as he slammed the book closed and handed it to her.

With calculated green eyes staring at the leather-bound piece of literature before her, she felt tears start to swell. One drop escaped and ran its course down her cheek, slipping under her chin and dropping aimlessly to the floor.

He touched her dry cheek, but she pulled her away and fled the room.

* * *

_"Ha! Mission accomplished!" I swung Carron around on my fingers until she disappeared. "See, I told you I could handle it!" I turned away from Xigbar and attempted the funky chicken for a victory dance. I realized he was staring at me awkwardly from a distance. "What's with that look? Are you upset?"_

_"Shut up. I just got something in my good eye," He rubbed at the single golden void._

_I ignored his oddness and glanced over at Saix as he approached us. "Nice work you two," He said, but I picked up a hint of sarcasm from him, "Any longer and I just might earn myself a wheelchair and some false teeth."_

_"As if," Xigbar muttered. He seemed to have a problem taking his calculated gaze off of me._

_"What?" I retorted._

_"You... remind me of someone," He finally said after a moment of constructive thinking._

_"Someone you hate?"_

_"As if... No, someone I once was willing to give my life for..." Saix and I exchanged uncertain looks. Xigbar shook his head clear of his current thoughts, "Uh, never mind. Let's just RTC already."_

"You lied!" I exclaimed so suddenly the two other members in the Grey Room nearly yelped with astonishment. "Dad, you lied to me!" Xigbar cocked his head to me. "Five years ago, on my first mission! I remember you said that I reminded you of someone! But I was that person!"

He shook his head, "Yes, it was you... but I was mainly referring to your mother."

Zexion, beside me, huffed and flipped his hair out of his face briefly. That was when Saix entered the room, a sheet of paper in his hand. "Well, well, well! Look who we have here!" Xigbar let his arms hang lazily over the back of the couch, "You just got your memories back yesterday and yet you're already put to work!"

Saix shot back, "You do realize everyone has been slacking off since I haven't been there to _encourage_ them along? Anyway, I've come to tell Zexion something. You, 4, 5, 8, 11, and 12 have been assigned to Castle Oblivion."

"What?" Zexion hissed and glanced up from Lexicon, "Why them? Marluxia can barely even stand!"

"I've been told to send those who aren't making quota or can't currently go on missions. Lexaeus's rash has gotten worse so he'll have to heal it as that Castle, Vexen's lab is still out of commission so the Dusks will need to fix it up, Axel has been meeting the lowest of standards, Larxene refuses to leave Marluxia's side so she hasn't been meeting her criteria, and Marluxia can barely stand as you said. You, on the other hand, are right behind Axel for meeting lowest standard."

Zexion slammed his book closed, "I'm not sure how that happened."

"Neither am I. You all leave in two days... And Scout, I need to talk to you about..." I could've sworn there was a faint blush spreading across his face. I squinted, hoping it was just the lighting. "Uh, well, what happened last month. In private."

My dad shot me a curious look, but Zexion ignored the situation and quickly tossed his thoughts in, "Oh, Scout, when you get back do you want to get some ice cream with me?"

"Why so suddenly?" I asked.

"Well, I've always been curious about what makes Sea Salt Ice Cream so addictive, and I haven't had one since I was a child. Do you want to get one with me?"

"Sure. Can you wait until I get back?"

"Certainly."

I got up and left the room with Saix at my side like a puppy.

* * *

"You're room?"

"I wanted somewhere private, and the odds of someone knocking on the door are none to never," Saix scanned the hall, and when he was reassured that we were alone he closed the door gently.

I felt the moment suddenly grow awkward, "Did you want to talk about that, uh, kiss?"

He didn't move, but he studied me like he was fascinated by my being, "I'm sorry." ZOMG no way! Did Saix literally just **apologize**? "I didn't mean to do that. We don't have hearts, so we certainly shouldn't have feelings."

I grinned slightly, "That's alright." Talk about the mother of all awkward moments. "Saix, you don't need to be sorry. It's not your fault I'm too sexy for my love." What the hell was I talking about? It was like something out of a crappy romance movie like Twilight. "I know this may seem weird, but do you want to try it again just to see if we feel that really odd spark like we did before?"

"I thought you said you didn't feel anything, and that if anything the kiss felt wrong."

"That was you. I just agreed."'

I was suddenly thrown against the wall-no hard, but enough to feel threatened. "Fine, have it your way." And he crushed his lips against mine.

It was strange, really. This... I wasn't very sure what _this_ was, but _it_ wasn't Saix. That was for sure.

He broke the kiss and his head lowered. "I know that since we don't have hearts that kiss shouldn't have meant anything," Saix ran his lips along the tender flesh of my neck, "It was just an experiment. I wanted to test something... And if I hadn't lost my memories it probably wouldn't have happened..."

"But are you glad you **did** turn into a first-day Roxas?" I questioned. What was I even talking about? It was like I wasn't in control of my actions, but I was seeing everything. I was helpless. _Demyx. How will this effect him?_

_Who cares?_

He backed away for a moment, "I don't really know..."

"Well, either way I don't exactly care if we even felt anything at all in that moment," I ran my fingers along the black leather that separated me from the muscle beneath, "Although I am willing to try another experiment."

"Now you're starting to sound like Vexen," He tugged at my zipper suggestively. "But I'm open for some testing."

"Do you have a theory for me?" I whispered, leaning into him so he only moved closer to the bed.

"Yes, I do."

"What is it?"

He let himself fall back into the sheets so I was straddling his waist, "Let's see how long you can go for. If you can go longer than me, then this will be one interesting test." And he rolled my over so he was on top. "I must warn you, though: There might be some pain involved."

"It can't be any worse than the first time we got Marluxia into the Organization," I snaked my arms around his neck and brought his face down so out noses where just barely touching.

"Well, I guess there's no need for safety then." And he closed the distance between our lips with a feverish kiss.

* * *

_"Welcome to the organization, number XI." I was resting my chin on my fist. It had only been three months but we had already gotten one other member, Luxord, and now our second newbie. Xemnas spread his arms out to the hooded Nobody, "Please remove your hood, our new friend Marluxia!"_

_Marluxia seemed hesitant as first, but he finally cast his hood back. Flowers petals danced around and drifted to the floor. A cascade of pink hair fell out and a pair of sky blue eyes blinked in the light. He seemed sharp, but distraught._

_Silence. "Uhm... Are you a guy?" I couldn't help but question._

_He hissed back, "Yeah, got a problem?"_

_Xigbar practically fell out of his chair from laughing so hard and I fought back my hysteria. Half of the members where snickering behind their hands. Xigbar was pounding his fist into the arm of his chair, "It's too much! BWAHAHA!"_

_"Silence!" Xemnas boomed and we instantly ceased our laughter. Xigbar still had a broad smirk, but at least he was trying. I think._

_Marluxia shifted his glare around the room at all of us, "I don't like any of you already... So judgmental."_

_I sighed to keep my chuckling under control, "Sorry, but man... What's with the get-up?"_

_"What's with the hair? You look old."_

_My temple veins pulsed, "Ha-ha. You're so funny I forgot to laugh."_

I zipped up my cloak and blinked the flashback from my vision. Flashbacks were the closet things I had to reality, and I liked to remember them as often as I wanted too. But for some reason, I couldn't seem to figure out why I wanted to remember how the others joined the organization after me.

It reminded me to check up on Larxene's injuries.

"I hope Demyx doesn't find out," I remarked to no one in particular.

There was a sharp echo as Saix zipped up his uniform, "Why?"

"He saw us kiss the first time around, and he wasn't too happy about it," I suddenly felt my gut twist. "But he's an idiot. He thinks I want him... We don't have hearts, so I'm not very sure about any of my emotions to being with."

"Don't let it get to you," My new found lover said, "It won't matter to me if you want to be with him or not when we get our hearts back."

"Saix, that reminds me..." I faced him, "Why did you choose Zexion to go over Demyx? Zexion's been working twice as hard as Demyx-"

"I lied. There have reports that someone in the organization is a traitor. I only sent those who were in Xemnas's worst interest." That wasn't a total lie. Saix had chosen Axel, but Zexion and Vexen were mainly in his way... and so was Lexaeus. Marluxia was suspicious, and no one ever knew how to decode Larxene's thoughts.

I studied him briefly, "Do you think Zexion is the traitor?"

"No, not at all... But if someone really is that traitor, I wanted some of the members who could handle their own."

"Then, who do suspect? Axel? Vexen? Larxene?"

"Let's keep this between the two of us," Saix lowered his voice, "I'm not very sure, and intel may be wrong. That's why I sent Axel. He's going undercover." Once again, not a total lie. He couldn't let anyone on to what he was doing.

"Oh, alright. I'm just worried for Zexion, that's all..."

"Worry is a feeling."

"It also brings about the thought of loosing him. Enough of this, anyway. We should be getting back before anyone comes looking for us-especially Demyx." I stalked out the door without another word.

Although, I couldn't help but feel that something was missing...

* * *

"Why are you smiling?" My father asked me when I reentered the room. He and Luxord were gambling over an almost expired Ether from the Moogle in the corner. I nicknamed him Skittles.

I tried, but admittedly failed, to wipe the grin off my face, "Oh, no reason..."

"And why is your hair down for once?"

I yelped and frantically reached back. Dammit, how did I forget my band in Saix's room? "I uh... Well, I wanted to take a shower but I changed my mind. Guess I forgot to put my hair back up, huh?" I forced a nervous laugh, but they didn't seem all that amused.

A Nobody tapped me on the shoulder, "You forgot this." And the gloved hand held my missing hair tie before my face.

I could've sworn my face lost color, but my dad's only turned crimson red with something between fury and resentment. "Saix!" I snapped and snatched it out of his hand, "How many times have I told you not to go in my room!"

He easily caught onto my story, "I told you I was going to get that report whether I had to turn you upside down to do it."

My dad relaxed and shook his head, "Whew. For a second there I thought-uh, never mind."

I tied my hair back loosely and whispered in the Luna Diviner's ear, "Nice save. But next time don't do this in public!" I spoke up so the other two men could hear me, "Now don't go in my room ever again without my permission! Got it ya blue-haired cross-faced freak?"

"Excuse me you're Royal Bitchiness," He bowed sarcastically and his silky sapphire locks shielded the smirk plastered on his face.

I quickly stormed out of the room again to find Zexion.

* * *

**END! Next time: The members are sent to Castle Oblivion and supposedly terminated, but when Larxene's past comes back to haunt her it's up to Marluxia to set things right. Well, actually its up to the heroics of a certain surprise character! And what's wrong with Roxas?**


	12. Dawn of something that will never be

**OH NOES no one is reveiwing much anymore ;~; Oh well, I'll keep updating anyway.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Dawn of something that will never be**

_"Silently she stands,  
Watching the dawn over the horizon  
and wondering what here and now  
was really worth to someone who doesn't exist.  
But she is still here, so she is still now.  
And nothing has ever made greater sense." ~"Scout" by Euregatto_

"This is... odd..." I licked the stray blue drop of liquid from my wrist as it dripped off my ice cream, "Salty and yet so sweet... So, Zex, why _did_ you treat me to ice cream? I highly doubt its to find out why it's so addictive."

Zexion and I wandered down the mostly abandoned streets of Twilight Town.

The Cloaked Schemer nibbled at the remainder of his Sea Salt pop before replying, "I was going to be gone for a while so I figured this would be a nice parting gift."

"So, we're friends right?"

"When _haven't_ we been friends? Except that time you punched me."

"You asked for it! Anyway, I wanted to share something with you... It's kind of weird though, and you can't tell anyone else. The last thing I need is Demyx finding out," I quickly glanced around to make sure the Melodious Nocturne wasn't spying us.

Zexion finished his pop and rested the stick between his teeth before jamming his hands in his pockets, "Shoot."

"Well... I slept with Saix."

"Pfft, that's no bad. I've slept with you, too-" He quickly saw the discomfort in my golden gaze, "Oh, damn. That kind of slept. My bad..." He scratched the back of his head, "I honestly have no idea how to respond to that..."

"Look, it doesn't mean anything alright? It was just a one time deal! I think..."

"At least my lips are sealed," He pretended to zip his mouth shut, "Oh, I know it's an awkward time to bring this up but... Do you remember our first mission together? When we had to recruit Luxord?"

"Yeah," I replied placidly.

"I overheard Xemnas scolding him for being such a screw-up-which is the nice term for the words our Superior was using. I guess he's having problems escaping his habits as a Somebody, too."

"You would think he'd shap up by now."

"You would _think_," Zexion retorted an echo.

"That reminds me... Demyx hasn't talked about his past much, either," I tapped my chin, "You've been around for a while now. Do you know anything about his Somebody?"

VI tapped his chin, "I only that his name was Myde, but you can ask Xigbar and Axel. They were the ones who recruited him."

We found ourselves out in a clearing-nearby, Roxas was conversing with three teens whom all looked around his age if he was a somebody.

Zexion hissed maliciously, "What is that fool doing? He's not supposed to be revealing himself out in public with his uniform on! It's directly against Xemnas's rules!" He flipped out a book and slipped his glasses on. "Let's see... ah-ha! Page 347, Section C, Paragraph 2, sentence 3.5: Members of the organization are not allowed to reveal themselves in uniform outside of Castle grounds in broad daylight."

A sweat drop slid down the back of my head. "I guess that's not the only book you carry around..."

"I should give that brat a piece of my mind!" He barked as he neatly tucked his book and reading spectacles back into his cloak.

"Uh, let me handle this! I'm better with kids!"

Zexion rolled his eyes skyward and gestured his arms out to the square, "Be my guest."

I flashed my tongue and suddenly appeared next to the Key of Destiny, "Roxas! Baby! What's up?" He and his three friends yelped so suddenly they nearly fell back, "I was wondering where you go all day."

"Don't call me baby!" He snapped but straightened himself out, "Oh, this is Pence, Olette, and Hayner. They were telling me about this game they play."

"It's **not** a game!" Hayner snarled, "It's a sport and a talent! When did _you_ get here, anyway?"

I sniggered behind my hand, "You're so cute. I hope you realize I just walked up to him. I'm surprised you didn't see me." I stared down at Roxas, "Hey, when you're done with your little assembly here I need you come home before dark," I was careful to avoid the word Castle, "Or we're starting dinner without you."

"Fair enough... I guess," Roxas focused his crystallizing blue eyes on mine for a moment, "And don't call me baby, kiddo, tiger, or any of those stupid nicknames! Like your dad does!"

I shrugged, "Sorry, ba-Roxas. Force of habit."

Ignoring the odd looks from his friends I made my way over to Zexion. He was shrouded by shadows, his arms folded back against his chest. "How'd it go?"

"I only told him to be early for dinner," I uttered back and hid in the darkness with him, "The kid gets too attached to people. He's already friends with those brats over there. If he finds out about Xion, I highly doubt this will end well for the Organization."

"Sounds like Axel's being a little too selfish again," He quickly shook his head, "Then again, you, I, Xemnas, Saix, and Vexen are the only ones who know about her. If Axel finds out, he might tell Roxas."

"We're screwed any way we look at it. We need to keep this quiet for as long as we can, and we'll discuss it more when you return from Castle Oblivion."

"Alright."

"You are coming back right?"

"Of course."

"Promise?" I extended my pinky. He rolled his eyes and locked his finger into mine. After all, promises really were for the heart.

"Yeah, I promise."

* * *

"This is Castle Oblivion? It looks like nothing."

"It's supposed to, dumbass. Why the hell did Xemnas put you in charge anyway? You can barely stand."

"It needs more flowers... Uh, you can put me down now, Lexaeus-no don't-!"

Lexaeus dropped Marluxia on his ass on the cold tiled floor and Marluxia cried out with pain. Vexen continued to scold him, "See? You can't do anything without complaining. Your injury is too severe; you're only in our way."

"Shut up!" Marluxia clutched at his chest as he attempted to sit upright, "I hate you all!" Larxene kneeled down and slung his arm around her shoulders. She helped him to his feet.

Zexion scanned around, "So how long are we going to be here for?"

"Hopefully not that long," Axel replied, but his moss green eyes darted onto Marluxia and back onto the ceiling. He was here on Saix's orders, but why was Xemnas such an idiot to make Marluxia the lord of the Castle?

Vexen glanced around, "Now then… Which room is that little brat in?"

"Who, Naminé?"

"No, Axel, your mom."

"Shut your trap, Zexion!"

"Your mom."

"What?"

"Your mom."

"Shut up already!"

"Your mom."

"You're gay with my what?"

"Your—hey!"

"Enough!" Lexaeus snapped, "You're both giving me a headache." There was silence, but he spoke up again and said, "Now then, we all know what we must do. I'm going to get to it so I leave this stupid Castle faster."

The organization members branched off, but when Marluxia and Larxene were sure they were alone the Graceful Assassin ordered, "Come on. I want to sit down somewhere..."

* * *

It was two months that had passed before I walked in on Saix arguing with Roxas. Roxas had been acting weird lately, and I figured it had something to do with Xion coming back from a mission unconscious. Just before that Saix had scolded her for failing another mission.

"I'm going to see her; I don't care what you say! I'll do my mission_ later_!"

"She's a mistake we never should have made!"

"Don't call her that! What is with you, Saix? You get your memories back and now you're a complete asshole again! You want your heart back, but at this rate you don't deserve it!" Roxas dashed out of the room and blew right by me.

Luxord was shaking his head in the corner of the room, mainly at Saix who didn't bother to look at me, or at Roxas's fleeing back.

"Saix!" I snapped. Xion had fallen into a coma like Saix (and even Roxas for 20 days) had once had, and it was only natural for a friend to be concerned. I honestly didn't think Saix understood the theory of friendship until he had personally lost his memories.

"Don't look at me like that," He said, inciting my sudden rage, "We don't have hearts. Friendship is therefore overrated."

"What the hell are you even talking about?" I snarled, "Friendship doesn't need feelings!"

"Yes, it does," He stated matter-of-factly, "The last time I checked, those feelings were the same that broke a Somebody's heart. Weren't you hurt when you found out what happened at Castle Oblivion and that Axel was the only one who came back?"

"What do you know about friendship, anyway!" I shot back. It had taken me a week to cope with the loss of Zexion, "I don't see you socializing with anyone except Xemnas!"

"You know _nothing_ about me!" He had actually yelled; practically **screamed** at that moment. The room went cold. "And friendship is the one thing I **don't **need!"

"Then don't take it out on other people! Roxas is just a kid!"

"I honestly don't care," He stormed past me, bumping his shoulder into mine and pushing me aside, "Friendship is for the heart. That's all there is to it." And he left the room with steam rising from his shoulders.

I didn't realize I was heaving—trying to remain calm—until my jagged breaths were the only sounds in the room.

_"No… They can't be… They're all dead?" I searched Xigbar's golden gleaming eyes, "Does that mean… Marluxia; Larxene… Zexion…?"_

_My father nodded poignantly, and with contrition in his voice he uttered, "Yes… They're all dead. I'm afraid there's no use crying over spilled milk, Scout. Just get your mission done and we'll talk about this later, alright?"_

_Roxas lowered his disappointed blue gaze to the tiled floor, "So Axel's… gone, too?"_

_I slapped him on the shoulder, "It's alright, baby."_

_"What happens to us if we die?" The kid questioned, tearing his eyes from the ground and up at me._

_I opened my mouth to answer, but Xigbar cut me off, "We fade. Poof, we're gone forever! There is no hope for us coming back. Ever." My glare practically struck him down, but I moved Roxas towards me and brought his head to my chest._

_"What are you doing?" He asked but he didn't strain to break away._

_"It's a hug. It's supposed to make a person feel better."_

_"I thought we don't feel?"_

_"We don't, but it's still supposed to help."_

_Xigbar snorted, "As if. We're Nobodies—hugs aren't going to bring any of us back once we fade." He sighed and bowed his head, "It didn't do me any good even when I had a heart…" He speared me with a stare, "Especially when I held your dying mother in my arms. She didn't come back now did she?"_

_"I'm here, aren't I?"_

_Taken aback for a moment, he briskly turned away, "That reminds me. I want you to have this," He fished a folded picture out of his pocket and handed it to me, "I've been holding on to it for around ten years now. You can keep it."_

_I released Roxas and sulked over to the couch; I accepted the brown-edged picture and opened it up carefully._

_It was an image of his Somebody, Braig, holding my Somebody as an infant on his lap. We were both fast asleep under a lone tree. And to his side was a vaguely familiar woman, her sleek blonde hair cascading down her back with her head rested on his shoulder. "A friend took that," He continued, "That's your mother. You remember, right?"_

_Roxas got back up and leaned to see the picture, "Scout, what happened to your mother?"_

_"She died, baby. But that was a long time ago…" I flipped the picture over and read the three faded names written on the back, "Braig. Enza. Zane. You didn't tell me my mother's name."_

_Xigbar chuckled, "Where do you think you got your name from? I rearranged the letters in Enza and got Zane. Why do you think Xemnas keeps rearranging letters in Nobodies's names? It was my idea! Creative, isn't it?"_

_"I look nothing like her," I remarked and folded the picture into my pocket._

_"Are you kidding? As if! I see her every freaking time I look at you!" He turned away and casually strode out of the room, "I'm going to take a nap! I've been working double shift and it's killing me!"_

"Life's a game and you don't always win," Luxord brought his arms around my shoulders, "It's been a while since we've played poker. Wanna take a crack at it?"

I began to wonder what was going through Saix's mind, "Uh, sure; why not?"

* * *

**Do I have to? This is my last page by the way.**

"It's just for a few minutes, alright? We need to make sure she's still luring Sora here. And I really don't know if I can get you a new notebook any time soon… I'm surprised you've filled it up as fast as you did."

**Shut up. I don't like that witch.**

"It's only a few minutes! You act like she's going to kill you with her crayons."

Larxene rolled her emerald eyes skyward and tucked her almost completely filled notebook into her cloak. Marluxia grinned, "There's only four of us left. And Axel went back to the Castle that never was, so that leaves Lexaeus to be picked off by that Sora kid."

The Savage Nymph felt sparks crackle from her body, and she pushed against the door.

Sitting at the extensive white table in the white marble room was the witch in even more white, Naminé. White, to Larxene, had never looked anymore threatening. She didn't want anything to do with _her_, but now that Marluxia was finally healed enough to fight again he wanted to drag _her_ into everything.

Naminé scribbled a picture onto her pad and didn't bother to look up at the duo as they entered the room.

"Naminé, I came to check up on Sora. How close to this Castle is he?"

Naminé glanced up with gentle blue eyes—but those eyes… They were deadly; they speared into Larxene's chest to the point where she felt she couldn't breathe. Those sapphire voids crushed Larxene's mind like an ant… because they looked exactly like—

"Larxene," Naminé ignored Marluxia's question and focused on the blonde Nobody, "the first time I saw you you sent a memory into my mind. I figured that was the reason why you don't talk much. Does this picture remind you of anything?"

She held up her drawing. There were three jagged marks in red scratching down the page.

Larxene felt her chest burn. She unzipped her cloak enough to reveal the three scratches down her chest. _But it's not those Shadows… It was him. He was just as Heartless as the Tryklaw. I… I can't be here! That damned witch!_

The Savage Nymph gyrated and went for the door, but Marluxia grabbed her hand, "Larxene, don't go. I'm here, alright?"

She slapped his grip away but dared to face the Witch in White at the table.

Naminé didn't lower her gaze away. That same pair of crystal blue pools pierced into Larxene's soul, the dark abyss that it probably was by now, and a chill tingled at her spine.

_It's those damned eyes! They're in my head!_

"Don't be afraid," Naminé said soothingly, "That's just the past. I can manipulate your memories so you don't have to remember… What you went through was horrible. I can make the pain go away, if you want."

_That's what my father said before he… No, stop! I refuse! Get out of my head! _Larxene began to shiver so suddenly Marluxia was tempted to hold her close. _Get. Out of. My fucking. Head! _Marluxia moved his hand to her shoulder, but she back-fisted him into the wall.

"**STOP TORMENTING ME**!" she shrieked and fled the room.

Naminé flinched as the door slammed closed and released her held breath. "Are you OK?"

Marluxia wiped away the trickle of blood from the corner of his lip and forced himself to sit upright, "Yeah. That didn't work out as I had planned…"

"At least she got her voice back," Naminé flipped to a clean page and began to etch her latest drawing into the blankness, "She did have a very bad past, though. I couldn't bear to look at all her memories. They're almost all dark and scarring."

"Yeah… I know… She wrote down her story in that notebook she had on her, but she tore those pages out a month ago and had Axel burn them before anyone could read them. Even Axel was too afraid to read about her past."

Naminé shrugged, "She got her voice back like we agreed. You promise you won't kill Sora until I as least get to see him?"

Marluxia grit his teeth together. He had completely forgotten about the spiky-haired brat, "Fine, fine. I'd better make sure Larxene doesn't try to kill someone with a spatula." He realized the Witch was giving him an awkward expression, "Trust me, she almost succeeded the first time around with one."

Deciding she was better off not knowing, Naminé returned to her sketched. The Graceful Assassin was gone when she looked back up.

"Please hurry, Sora."

* * *

-END of Chapter 12-

PREVEIW TIME: Luxord's past is revealed, Saix confronts Roxas, and Xanze decides to find out how someone like Demyx lost his heart.


	13. Ready for what will never be

Chapter 13: Ready for what will never be

**Scout's Stats (from 358/2 days. Yes, I was bored and this idea popped in my head)  
HP: 8/10  
Strength: 7/10  
Defense: 6/10  
Magic: 2/10  
Attack Speed: 10/10  
Critical %: 2/10  
Critical bonus: 4/10**

Luxord was poised and concentrated on the cards in his hand. I glanced up at him briefly and noticed the glee in his frosted blue eyes. "Wipe that smirk off your face before I come over there and wipe it off for you!"

His grin only broadened, "We haven't played like this for a while! When was the last time it was just the two of us?"

"When Zexion and I were sent to recruit you." An image of the Cloaked Schemer burned into my memories and with a sough I rubbed the picture from my golden retinas. _He's nothing but a broken promise… _"I was just about ready to strangle you during that mission."

The platinum blonde chuckled, "Me? I was the one who saved your life."

I folded my hand, "Damn I suck at this game!" We were gambling over a chunk of silver, but I was so stocked up it was nothing more than bauble to me.

Skittles left his corner of the room and approached us, "Would you like to synthesize anything with that silver, kupo?"

Luxord sighed and collected the cards scattered on the table, "All 398,552 munny I still owe Xemnas. That would be really nice!" He shuffled the deck, "That's the last time I get drunk on a mission and try to gamble for the hell of it."

I slapped my hand over my face, "Smooth move, Luxord."

Skittles watched us start up a new game.

* * *

_Two Months after Scout's Recruitment into the Organization…_

_"Alright you two, this is the overall briefing," Saix clipped dog_ tags around Zexion's neck. The cylinder-shaped, silver metal tag had VI carved into it. "You will go by your original Somebody names, Ienzo and Zane. You will be wearing these clothes to blend into the background and not your Organization cloaks. Lord Xemnas has already given our target a dog tag with X on it. He knows he is a Heartless, but we need to convince him to join the Organization before the other Heartless get to him first. You have five hours. I will meet you back here." He clipped the bead-chained dog tag 0 around my neck, "Don't gamble away all of your munny. You can find your target in the casinos."

Silently he backed into the dark portal behind him.

I was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a black arrow pointing upward on my chest. Over that I had a camouflaged vest and matching cargo pants, kept up by a black belt, with black boots. Zexion wore a black sleeveless shirt over long-sleeve mesh netting, and his blue jeans were ripped at one knee. His chain belt was too long and hung down just past his thigh.

Zexion slipped on fingerless black gloves and cleared his throat, "Well, where are we supposed start looking? I don't see casinos anywhere around here…"

I shrugged, "Guess we'd better start walking then."

There was silence as we stalked down the dimly lit streets. Something caught my attention from the alleyway, and I turned briskly. It was a hooded Organization member—a golden eye flashed from the darkness.

"Hey, Scout!" Zexion called from the end of the block, "Hurry up!"

I had glanced at him briefly, "Coming!" But when I returned my attention onto the cloaked figure, he was gone. I figured it was just a member sent to keep an eye on us, or maybe just to hunt some Heartless and make our mission easier.

We found ourselves approaching a large 4 story building, aglow with brilliantly dancing lights that painted the block rainbow through the windows. Two security guards stood patiently by the gaping doors, and a line of people were fenced in by red velvet ropes.

"We'll start here," Zexion muttered.

I nodded and we made our way to the guards.

"Excuse me, guys," I glanced down at my watch. 4 hours and 50 minutes to get this stupid mission done with, "My friend and I are here to see a man named Roldu. Have you heard of him?"

One of the guards laughed, "Sure, I know him! He comes here all the time. What are your terms for coming here?"

I hadn't thought of that one. Zexion quickly said, "Business."

The other guard smirked, "Ah, I see… Get in the back of the line, kids!" I stared down the block as the line only branched to the end of the street. "Nice try, but no game!"

I felt a sudden shift in the atmosphere and a lone figure appeared behind Zexion and me. At first I sensed it to be a Heartless, but when I craned my neck around I noticed the Heartless was human. "Come on guys; be nice to our new players! I'm Roldu. Who might you be?"

Zexion and I swerved, edged on by the darkness we could sense coming from his body. "I'm Ienzo, and this is Zane. Let me see your tag."

Roldu smirked, "Ah, so it's that time for me? Tell your friend Xemnas I have no intentions on joining the organization! I'm perfectly fine here, heart or not."

I snapped the dog chain off his neck and noticed the X had scratches all over it. He had probably been trying to neglect the fact he was being hunted by a bureau of Nobodies. "Number Ten." I handed the tag back to him and he clipped it around his neck. I flashed my number, "I'm Zero. This is Six." Zexion flashed his own numeral.

Roldu sighed, "Here, come in with me. We'll talk over a drink and some cards? What do you say?"

I scratched the back of my head, "I guess. We have time."

"But I," Roldu remarked and dragged us in by the wrist, "Have all the time in the world…"

* * *

"Dammit…" I glanced down at my watch, "Less than an hour. How the hell did we get stuck in here for so long?" I was surprised I could even see straight at this point. "Hey where did Zexion go?" My partner suddenly slapped me on the shoulder, "Oh, hey there!"

"Haven't we been here long enough? I just gambled away all my money to Roldu over there." He jabbed his finger at the blonde man who was raking in his prizes like a child on candy.

I lifted myself away from the bar and stalked over to the Heartless, "Roldu… Have you made up your mind yet? We're running low on time."

Roldu chuckled and dealt out his cards to the other people around the table, "Tell you what, Zane? If you can beat me in this round then I'll join your Organization!"

"What if I loose?" I just had to ask, didn't I?

"You have to spend the night with me partying!" He flicked out a hand for me, "And you're luck will run dry with your Superior. It's not fun to gamble on thin ice when odds are against you."

I picked up the cards and pulled up an empty stool. I could suddenly smell alcohol on him like poison, but I refused to back down. "Fine, but I am going to strangle you."

"Ha! You know how to have a good time!"

Zexion rubbed at my back and I glanced up at him, "Hey, Roldu, try some of this before your game. It might make you wasted enough to loose so we can at least drag you into our Organization." He handed the gambler a shot of something even stronger than what I was getting a whiff of before.

Roldu chuckled and toasted the air, "Don't get your hopes up." And he took the swing, "What the hell is this stuff?" He glanced at his cup, "I'm seeing colors!"

"Maybe that's just the lighting because you're DRUNK!" Zexion retorted.

"INDEED I AM!" Roldu exclaimed. The whole table laughed.

"Quickly, Zex," I uttered after seeing my chance, "Crack him over the head with something!" We were going to have to bring him home by force.

VI scanned around briefly and came up with a wooden stool from the bar. "Like this?"

I shook my head with disappointment and laid my cards face-down on the table before standing. "No, this one." And I picked up my stool.

"What's the difference? It's still a chair."

"Yeah, but this one's made of metal!"

Zexion's jaw dropped with disbelief, "I thought we're trying to knock him out, not kill him! Are you drunk too?"

"Just a little!" I reclaimed my seat and joined back into the game.

Zexion rubbed at his weary eyes, "Saix is going to kill us..."

The round went on for what seemed like forever before I finally laid out my hand. Roldu smirked and dominated me with his, "I win! It seems Lady Luck wasn't on your side this time, my dear. You lost the bet fair and square!"

Zexion, who had been studying us the whole time, quickly spoke up and said, "Correction, Roldu… You didn't win."

Roldu quirked an eyebrow, "What?"

"Yes. I've noticed how the cards you use are different from the ones at the other tables. I figure that these are you weapons, and you know which card is which by only looking at the back," He picked a card up from the table, "On the back you have an image that matches every card around it. But it's what's on the front that makes every card unique."

"So you're saying I lost because I'm using different cards than the other tables?"

"No, I'm saying you cheated." Roldu barked a brash laugh. Zexion rolled his eyes and continued, "If you know your weapon as well as I do my own, then when you shuffle your deck you can make any card you want the card that is played into your hand."

I was too drunk to have noticed all of that.

The un-recruited Nobody smirked, "And so you have caught me. Alas, luck cannot outwit someone with such great observation skills! But, I'm afraid you are wrong this time around. It wouldn't be fun if I cheated my way through games."

"No, it wouldn't. That's why you did it this one time."

"Hardly." Darkness rose faintly from Roldu's body, possibly out of agitation.

A sudden roar from outside caught our attention. Zexion and I locked glares and started for the door, "Roldu!" I called back, "Stay here or so help me I'll bet the living crap out of you with the closet thing I can find!"

We raced outside and found the security guards on the ground, groaning with pain. The other people were screaming and running like ants away from whatever it was that was here. "What's going on?" Zexion hissed, "Is it a Heartless?"

There was the sound of wind beneath powerful wings, and I pulled Zexion out of the way as a massive Heartless shot by.

"Wavecrest!" I exclaimed.

"What is it doing here?" Zexion questioned to no one in particular, as if the air itself was supposed to give him an answer. The Heartless swung around and with another mighty roar it charged at us. "Let's get away from the civilians!"

We sprinted down the closest alley, but it wasn't wide enough to let the Heartless pass. It reared back and hissed, then soared up and over the tops of the skyscrapers.

"I think it's after Roldu!" Zexion remarked to me, "The darkness coming from anyone without a heart can sometimes attract Heartless!"

I skid to a stop, "Then why the hell are we running?"

"To lure it away!"

The Heartless screeched and swerved around back towards the glowing building where other people where racing out into the street to get home. I slapped my hand over my face, "That idea didn't work, now did it?"

"It almost did!" He whined.

We went back for the building, and we pushed through the crowd. I was screaming for Roldu. The Wavecrest landed on the rooftop and roared again, also searching for the blonde. The people finally cleared out and left the silence to me and the damned Heartless perched on the roof.

Zexion was gone, too.

I drew out Carron and aimed it at the Heartless above. Three arrows shot and nailed it in the face, but it didn't flinch. Instead, its beady eyes speared me with a glare. "Ah, shi—"It sprang from the roof and darted at me like a blur.

My arrows shot and half of them missed. I quickly reloaded, but not in time as its wing struck me directly and sent me into the wall.

Blackness took over for a quick second before I found myself on my knees, spluttering blood. "Dammit!" It came at me again, and through blurry eyes I was yanked out of its range, letting it slam into the wall head-first.

An arm was hooked into mine, "Come on! Snap out of it!"

I blinked at the figure's face, "Roldu? Where did you go?"

"I hid behind some garbage cans, but I saw you take that blow. What kind of Heartless is that?"

I glanced over at the withering creature, "Wavecrest. It's drawn to your darkness, you dumbass!" I cracked him over the head with Carron, "And didn't I say to stay put or I'd beat you with the closet thing I could find?"

"Ow! Sorry, geez!"

The Wavecrest rose to its feet and hissed again, its head gyrating towards me with sharp cracks in between.

Pages, like from a book, struck the pathetic beast like a twister, and in panic it lifted into the sky. Zexion appeared beside me, "Hey, sorry I'm late. I got lost in the crowd." Wielding Lexicon proudly he had his dancing pages strike the Heartless again.

I shot with Carron, and to my surprise a familiar set of cards was added into the barrage. Beside me, Roldu was waving his arm around and his cards followed his every command like an army.

The Wavecrest roared and started soaring off, but a vaguely familiar voice rang out from the building above us, "Have no fear, Xigbar's here!" And the cloaked figure leapt across the roofs in long strides. He easily caught up with the Heartless.

"Xigbar?" Zexion scratched the back of his head, "What's he doing here?"

I shrugged to Roldu, but the man said in reply, "Let's go!" He raced after the Heartless. I pumped my fist into the air and tailed along. Zexion shook his head and caught up with us easily.

Xigbar leapt from the nearest building and landed on the Wavecrest's back, sending it off course and spiraling towards the ground, "Sorry about this!" He pulled out his dual arrow guns and sniped the creature in the back. It cried out in pain.

It crash landed into the pavement and tore up the whole street.

"Xigbar!" I went for the twitching creature, "Can you hear me? Are you alright?" No response. Zexion and Roldu moved large chunks of rock and debris from random piles, but the Heartless's tail began to shift. To my relief (for some odd reason) the Freeshooter crawled out, scraped up and bruised but still breathing.

"Ow, my damn hip! I'm getting to old for this shit!"

I offered out my hand but he ignored me and rose to his feet.

Zexion approached, "What are you doing here, Xigbar?"

Xigbar checked Sharpshooter for any signs of damage before replying, "Me? Well, I was here before but I left… and Saix sent me back because you guys were ten minutes behind schedule."

I yelped and checked me watch, "Damn, how time flies!" We were twenty minutes late now.

"Literally," Roldu muttered and nudged the Wavecrest with his foot. Suddenly, its body faded and a grayscale heart lifted into the sky. "It seems we've been gambling for almost an hour. No wonder you're so hard to beat."

I glanced at Xigbar, "Why'd you help us? We could've killed it ourselves."

He rolled his eye, "_Titch_, as if! Besides, I just wanted to protect-" He quickly caught himself, "It's actually really fun to jump on the back of flying Heartless and I haven't done it in a while! I just saw my chance and wanted to take it!"

"Well, that only leaves one thing to do now…" I turned to Roldu, "How about now? Do you want to—" But he was gone. "You have **got** to be kidding me…"

* * *

"You're going… why?"

"Because I want my heart back. If I can get it back, then I can be with you forever! Nothing will unbound us, not even bad luck! All I need is my heart…" Roldu had his arms around his best friend, Kin. Her shoulder-length red hair clashed with her amber-fire eyes and densely freckled face, but he cared for her nonetheless. "I didn't want to gamble with this either, but now that I think about it… It's worth a shot."

She backed away from him, "When will you be back?"

"I don't know… but will you wait for me?"

"Yes. I'll wait."

The top of the lighthouse was silent with just the two of them; I wasn't very sure how I had found him. I appeared, dressed back in my Organization uniform, and I spoke up, "Are you ready, Roldu? Saix already gave me quite a tongue lashing for being late the first time around and not bringing you back."

He pressed a soft kiss at the top of Kin's brow, "Good-bye. I'll be back. Count on it."

I opened the portal of darkness behind me. I knew that girl probably didn't understand what was happening, but she possibly didn't care. All she knew was that he was coming back.

"You're giving her false hopes," I muttered as he passed by me.

Roldu sighed, "Yeah, I know. _But then again, I have all the time in the world."_

_"Not this time you don't; she doesn't."_

_"Come on I'm ready," He said quickly and stepped into the darkness. "Let's go before I change my mind." I followed him briskly into the swirling abyss of blackness, and deep down in my gut I knew he was lying._

_He was everything **but** ready._

* * *

Saix sat on the edge of Xion's bed, studying her sleeping form. "I hope you understand. I'm just jealous because a Nobody like you, who actually isn't a Nobody, can have friends… But I don't know what trust is anymore. Especially after what happened to me. How do you do it?"

He knew there was a familiar presence outside the door so he stood and straightened himself out, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," The Nobody replied and he entered the room, "Saix, what will it take for you to forgive me? I didn't mean to leave you… But I was afraid."

"Fear is a feeling, Axel," Saix brushed past the fire wielding Nobody, "And so is forgiveness. And trust."

"Trust isn't a feeling, Saix, it's a motive!"

"So is fear," The Luna Diviner hissed and continued out of the room. Axel shook his head and made his way over to the unconscious Xion, "Sorry you had to hear all that… I hope this doesn't change the way you think of me…" It was like talking to a zombie. "But then again, you probably didn't hear anything. And why would Saix vent to you of all people? Maybe because you won't remember by the time you wake up."

Silence.

"You had better not wake up as empty-headed as Saix."

* * *

The sun was melting butter over the horizon, and the reddish glare burned into Roxas's crystal blue eyes. "Axel's late. I wonder where he is… Maybe he's not back from his mission yet." He heard the sound of footsteps and his hopes brightened; but when he noticed who it was he felt his anger boil. "What do you want?"

Saix cast his golden eyes to the sunset, "I have a lot of explaining to do."

"An apology would be nice to being with!"

"I'm sorry."

Roxas nearly fell off the ledge, "What the—Saix? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

VII sighed, "Well, sorry and guilt are feelings and 'I'm sorry' technically had no meaning to Nobodies—" He grit his teeth together, "So I don't know if I'm truly feeling anything right now. But I wanted to tell you something."

The Key of Destiny frowned, "Well, I guess I accept your _attempted_ apology…"

Saix made himself comfortable beside XIII, "What I said about Xion, I didn't mean it. To be honest, I think I'm jealous."

"Isn't jealousy a feeling, too?"

"Perhaps. If anything, maybe I want to protect you."

"Why? From what?"

"Here," Saix held out a familiar snack food, "I know you like these." Roxas arched an eyebrow and accepted the Sea Salt ice cream from the Luna Diviner. Saix nibbled at his own pop, "I think it might be helpful if I told you my story."

Roxas sniffed his treat to check for some kind of poison, "Why are you telling me?"

"It involves Axel, so I think you should know."

"What story is it?"

"The full story about my past."

"Axel's in your past?"

"Yes. He was my…" Saix hesitated momentarily, "Well, my best friend… Until something happened just before we joined the organization." And, with a deep breath, he began his story.

* * *

"Hey, Dad!" I waved to Xigbar as he entered the room. Luxord and I were still going at our game of cards, "I've been meaning to ask you something!"

"Shoot," He said and filled the empty space beside me.

"You and Axel went on Demyx's recruitment mission, right?" I received a nod and I continued, "I asked him the other day but he changed the subject. Did something happen that he doesn't want to talk about?"

Xigbar scratched his cheek, "Well… No. We just found him and asked him to join us. He didn't even ask what we did!"

My lips pressed into a thin line. "That's weird. How did someone like Demyx loose his heart?" No, it wasn't weird. The thought had hit me so suddenly it was like a detonator went off in my skull. "Do you know where Demyx is right now?"

"Probably on his mission in Neverland," My father replied.

"Here, play for me! I need to find him!" I shoved the cards in my dad's face and started for the dark rift as it opened on the other side of the room.

"Don't be late for dinner!" Xigbar called.

I waved and entered the darkness. _I know you all too well, Dem. You can't keep secrets from me._

* * *

**-End! Probably my longest chapter yet xD**

**Next time: Demyx's past, Saix's past, and little bit of the old kick-ass Larxene and Marluxia combo!**


	14. Can't believe in what never was

**For Yukihikari99 and Loves Ironic Tragedy! :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Can't Believe in What Never Was

_"Hey, I know where we are!" Lea exclaimed and glanced around, "Halloween Town! This is _cool! What do you think, Isa? …Hey, bud? Are you listening to me?"

"What? Oh, yeah. It's cool…" Isa kept his glare lowered to the overturned ground, "It seems like there was a Heartless problem here recently."

"Are you alright? Ever since we found out we didn't have hearts you've been acting really strange."

"I'm fine…" He let his golden gaze wander onto the full moon hanging overhead, "I just feel weird… Especially when it comes to the moon…" He let a sigh spill from his lips, "I can't feel anything, Lea, unless I can see the moon. What's wrong with me?"

Lea scratched the back of his flaming head, "Well, you've been different. You don't talk as much, and you seem much more secluded."

Isa stared down at his hand, "I don't know… I just… Don't know…"

Lea's arm came up and around Isa's shoulders, "Look, it doesn't matter if you have or don't have a heart. We don't need those to be friends, so you'll always be Isa and I'll always be Lea—we'll _always_ be friends, I don't care what happens or what people say!"

The golden-eyed boy admired his best friend's courage, "Lea… always is a long time."

"So?"

"…Will always be forever?"

"Yep!"

"…"

"What?"

"…That is a long time."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. I wouldn't think so." Isa started for the entrance of the town, Lea close behind. "Did you hear that?" He hesitated and glanced around for the same strange rumbling sound that had just gotten his attention so suddenly.

Lea quirked an eyebrow, "Hear what?"

The rumbling grew louder and the ground began to vibrate; then shake furiously. Isa's senses suddenly sparked and he shoved Lea to the ground, "Watch out!" A black figure sprouted from the tattered earth like a plant and snagged Isa in its clawed grip. It waved him in the air for a moment like a rag doll and cast him aside limply.

Isa hit the stone-armored wall and he slid to the ground, blood spilling from his mouth.

"Isa!" Lea screamed and sprinted for his friend.

"No! Don't Lea!" Isa called back, but it was too late. Another tentacle-claw shot up and grabbed Lea by his waist. It slammed him into the ground like a spasming shark, kicking up debris in every which _direction._

_Isa forced himself to his feet, feeling a power surge through his being that was so sudden he lost consciousness for a brief moment._

"I thought we don't feel?" Roxas interrupted.

Saix glanced at him, and the Key of Destiny thought for a moment that he was going to be scolded for being so rude. Instead, the Luna Diviner calmly replied, "We don't feel as in emotions, such as joy and love. The kind of feeling here is something physically related, like how you can feel pain from a burn."

"Axel told me you can also feel pain from losing someone you love."

"That's a different kind of pain. You need a heart to begin with in order to feel love in the first place."

Roxas bit another chunk out of his pop, "Oh, OK. I get it now… I think."

Saix cleared his throat and continued.

_The darkness cleared from his vision, and he knew he was a different person. Someone he hadn't wanted to see. His crystallizing blue hair stood on end and his eyes were ablaze. A weapon appeared in his hand, no… It _was a Claymore_._

_He _lunged for the tenta-claw that held his friend and sliced it apart with a swift blow. Lea dropped to the ground but landed gracefully on his feet, "Isa! Are you alright?"

Lea froze. He was no longer at Isa, but at a beast, a monster… That **thing** wasn't Isa. It wasn't his best friend.

Nearby, the demented body of what is now known as a Leechgrave rose from the dirt, and even more tentacle claws ascended with it. "Lea!" Isa elbowed his chest and the tried to move both of them back, but one of the claws lashed at them. It struck Isa but he barely managed a yelp.

Lea hit the ground, gasping for the air the monster had just knocked out of him. "Isa!" He was desperate as he glanced up. Blood spilled like a crimson stream, and Isa's head snapped forward.

There were two bloody scars crossing his face like an X, but his claymore only grew in size. With a mighty roar he leapt forward and slashed mercilessly at the Heartless.

Lea knew he should've been helping, but his body refused to move. He couldn't comprehend the scene fast enough to acknowledge his own existence. This monster wasn't _Isa. It was a power that was so frightening it could've put the Grim Reaper to shame._

_He did only what he could do at that moment—and he ran._

"Why'd he run?" Roxas questioned, "Not that I enjoy interrupting, but Axel never took me to be the kind to run away from something scary."

Saix was caught in disbelief, "He was a coward. I know he was scared of me, but I was his best friend for crying out loud! Why didn't he just stay and try to help me…" His voice trailed off, "I lost control again when I saw him fleeing…"

_The crimson was blurring Isa's vision, but his only instinct was to swing. Attack, and defend Lea—who was running away. It was possibly out of fear of Isa's monster, or maybe just because he knew he stood no chance in the fight._

_It was still no reason to run and leave Isa alone to fight that… thing!_

Lea's betrayal sent Isa into a downward spiral. He was overwhelmed by claws and was pinned to the ground effortlessly. His fangs were barred and he was crying out like a savage animal. He thrashed beneath the weight of the creature above him, but to no avail.

His panic died and his pace slowed, and Lea found himself staring back at his helpless friend. Why had he run off like that? That was still Isa, and nothing could change that!

"Leave him alone!" Dual chakrams, alight with flames, spiraled in the Leechgrave's direction and sliced the claws away from Isa. Isa, in turn, jumped right back up and sprang into the air.

Lea was beside him as the chakrams returned to his grasp. With two battle cries they brought their weapons down upon the beast and obliterated it in a barrage of moonlight and fire. The flames died and the smoke cleared, and the heart lifted into the air as the body faded into darkness.

Isa was heaving, his senses dying out. He grabbed a fistful of Lea's shirt and slammed him up against the wall, "You left me you son of a bitch!"

"No, Isa!" Lea struggled against his surprisingly strong grasp, "No, I was just scared of you! _What the hell was that?"_

_Isa was only focused on what had just happened, his mind still fogged, "I thought… We were friends… forever…" He hit the floor, barely conscious._

"What happened after that?" Roxas asked, noticing Saix's momentary pause.

"Xemnas had apparently been watching us," The Luna Diviner studied his bone clean stick, "When I awoke I was in the infirmary, and I was so pissed off at Lea I refused to talk to him. I can only remember cursing him for being such a coward and giving me such false hopes… But we didn't have hearts. And I want my back so I might understand what true friendship really is again… Anyway, I can recall Xemnas telling both of us, 'Welcome to the Organization, numbers VII the Luna Diviner and VIII the Flurry of Dancing Flames.' Then our names spun around and the letter rearranged themselves into new titles, with an X. Thus, I am Saix and he is Axel."

Roxas glanced at Saix, "So… Axel left you?"

"But I came back!" The Flurry of Dancing Flames appeared from around the corner with a sneer plastered on his face, "and I wasn't scared of that damned Heartless! Don't you get it? You're the one who scared me!"

"Then why did you leave? I wasn't going to hurt you."

"You elbowed me! That's what set it off! I had a bruise that literally spread across my whole chest for a week—from a single elbow strike!"

Saix blinked and slid off the ledge so he could face the Nobody, "Why do you hate me now?"

"Maybe because I don't want to deal with you when you loose it!" Axel raked his fingers through his blazing red hair with frustration, "I can't deal with you when you go Berserk! I can't deal with you when you're so cold and distant all the time!"

Saix tilted his head, "Isn't that what friends are for? To deal with each other?"

"Not when one if afraid of the other! You aren't Isa anymore, you're just a damn monster and I can't deal with it! I broke our friendship because you became too big of an asshole to even be considered a friend!"

Saix shrugged and jabbed Axel's chest with one finger. "Well, then I guess there's nothing left to talk about. You left me because you're a coward, so I guess I don't need a friend like that. If that truly is friendship, then I'm better off alone."

He dropped something into Axel's palm and left casually, his head slightly lower than usual.

Roxas stood and faced Axel, "Why did you go back for him if you really were afraid?"

Axel shook his head, "I wanted to save Isa… But look at him now. He's so startling he strikes a feeling into my soul. It's fear. And that's one thing we're especially not supposed to feel…" His voice trailed off, "I think I could've handled that better, though…"

He stared down at his stick. There was a crown, and it said winner in bolded typeface.

"You're not Isa. If you were, I wouldn't be running."

* * *

"Demyx!" I called and cupped my hands to my mouth, "Demyx? Where are you, pal?" The waves crashed up against the coast and slapped at the island's borders. "Demyx? It's Scout! Answer me so I know you're still alive!"

"You're kidding right?" The familiar voice rang out, "You just woke me up! I'm trying to catch some Z's! Ever since Xion's been out of it I've been piled up with her work!"

I smirked and approached the Melodious Nocturne. He was reclined against the nearest palm tree, his sitar rested on his lap.

"I don't think it helps if you sleep the day away."

"Meh, I'm not cut out for this stuff," He grinned up at me, "What's new?"

I made myself comfortable beside him, "Dem… How come you never talked about your past?" He arched an eyebrow at me. "Every time I ask you change the subject. I even asked Xigbar, and he said to come find you."

Demyx shrugged and plucked a tune on Arpeggio, "I don't like to talk about it. Did you ever think of that?"

"Kind of…" I tucked my silver bangs behind my ear.

"Look, I appreciate the concern but… I'd rather not say," He let his tidal blue eyes shut and his head pressed against the rough bark of the tree. "It's nothing worth remembering. Honestly, I want a heart so I can change it."

I frowned, "You can't change what's already happened, but you can try for a brighter future."

"Not without a heart."

"Please tell me, Dem. You shouldn't keep a secret from your best friend." _Look who's talking_, I thought vaguely, _Try taking your own advice for once. You still haven't told him you slept with Saix, the one guy the whole Organization resents more than that Sora kid._

He dared to look at me, "Fine. Since you badly insist, I'll sum it up for you. I was a child, my parents died, I was adopted by an abusive alcoholic uncle, I spent my life growing up with a sitar because I felt music was the only thing that understood me, I had no friends, and I had a tendency to steal so I could feed myself because I didn't see my uncle lifting a finger to keep me healthy."

I studied him, and the pain that welled his once gentle eyes with tears, "Dem, it's alright. You don't need to go any further. I get the picture."

"No, you don't… You didn't have anyone, remember? I highly doubt you were raised by a drunk."

I bit my lip, "I know… But now I have you. We have each other. We have the Organization! And all we need now are our hearts."

He shook his head, "We both know that's never going to happen. We're not going to complete Kingdom Hearts… None of us are worthy enough to get our hearts back. Sora's going to take us all out one by one, but… Maybe there's a chance Kingdom Hearts will take pity on us."

Point taken. "I guess. For now, let's just make the best of things." _If I ever decide to tell you. _I let my head fall onto his shoulder.

A breeze whistled by, and I fell fast asleep.

* * *

_"You're plans are falling apart! It's all because of that damned Axel!"_

_"Cool it already. Don't go around blowing off fumes when you haven't even heard my solution yet!"_

_"What solution? That's it, I'm dealing with this myself!"_

_"Larxene, stop! You're going to do something really stupid, and you know it!"_

_"Shut up, Marluxia! It's just a stupid brat! I can handle this now and you can thank me later!"_

Marluxia smirked into flashbacks. That damned Larxene, never listening to a word people had to say…

The darkness was claiming him, but he refused to loose. Especially not to the same Sora brat who had killed Larxene off so easily.

This was it. Lexaeus was dead, Zexion had long since faded, Vexen was picked off by Axel, Larxene was defeated… and now it was his turn.

No. He couldn't loose! He reached for the Key Blade bearer, but the power of the blackness around him was too overwhelming. His body faded into a twister of flower petals, mainly the ones from roses, and the darkness claimed his being.

_Dammit, Larxene. Why didn't you listen to me?_

The Grey Room was silent and lifeless except for Skittles who was in the corner, counting his munny. I exited the rift of swirling darkness just as another Nobody entered the room. He seemed oddly ticked off about something.

"Good evening, Scout, I trust you're feeling better?"

"Why are **you** so concerned, Saix?" A smirk spread across my face, "Did Roxas kick your ass? Or did Xion wake up so they **both** kicked your ass? Or perhaps Axel jumped in as well?"

"Wouldn't _that_ make you're day." He asked as more of a fact than a question.

I almost laughed. Almost. "It would. To be frank, I want to know why you seem so agitated."

Saix rolled his eyes, "Agitation is a feeling. Anyway, I apologized to Roxas and Xion—who is still unconscious—but Axel is still being an asshole. I told him the honest truth and he can't seem to consider the fact he's wrong."

"What is he wrong about?"

"It's nothing important." Saix inclined his head and pecked my lips with a kiss, "And I'm sorry for being such a jerk."

"Sorry is a feeling, but that's alright," I slipped my arms around his neck, "I forgive you, even if it is a feeling as well." Instead of kissing him like I had thought I would, I buried my face in his neck. I would've nuked Pluto at that moment just to have Demyx walk in on us and spare me the pain of telling him about my relationship with Saix.

A Nobody cleared his throat I quickly parted from the Luna Diviner. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Uh, Dad…" I scratched the back of my head, "Hi! No, you're not intruding at all…"

Xigbar folded his arms back against his chest, "Well, good. Xion woke up while you were gone, Scout. I just thought you should know…" His golden glare narrowed dangerously on Saix, "Saix, get her pregnant and I swear I'll slice off your manhood with a spatula."

"DAD!" I snapped, a blush spreading across my face.

Saix held up his hands defensively, "Xigbar, just try not to leak the wrong information to the Superior's ears. The last thing I need is to loose my _head_ to a spatula."

"Wrong information? As if!" The Freeshooter had a smirk dancing on his lips like wild fire, "That doesn't matter. You know I'd do anything to protect my daughter, but she is old enough to take care of herself. So if you two want to make your status known, then by all means go ahead! I, on the other hand, don't exactly care what you two do. As long as you, Saix, don't hurt her, I'll keep my lips sealed."

"Touching," Saix quipped.

I rolled my eyes and made myself comfortable on the nearest couch.

* * *

"So you're not mad?"

"Anger is a feeling, Xigbar," Xemnas glared down at the single-eyed Nobody, "But we are to keep this between us. Why are you so worried, anyway?"

Xigbar barked a crude laugh, "Worry? Never! I wasn't going to tell you, but we all know how Saix can get. Even Axel doesn't want to get close to him when the moon is out," He stared around the empty room, "I just don't want him to hurt her."

"I know what happened to Saix the night we recruited him, but he's learned to control his Berserk state of mind. I doubt he's going to hurt her."

"I guess…" The Freeshooter threw his arms behind his head, "So what are we supposed to do about that Sora brat?"

"Stop him anyway we can. For now, we can only wait."

Xigbar cast his golden glazed vision to the floor, and then he silently fled the room in the abyss of darkness. If that was all they could do, then so be it. After all, that's really all they, as an Organization, have ever done.

They could afford to wait a little longer.

* * *

**END of this chapter. NEXT TIME: In the not so far away future (let's say... maybe less than a year? lol) the Organization starts to fall apart, Scout meets the keyblade bearer Sora, and a certain Nobody fades into darkness.**


	15. Undivided we will never be

I finished Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days. For some odd reason it gave me even more motivation to keep updating...

**Chapter 15: Undivided we will never be**

"Xaldin's… dead?" Demyx glanced up at the Superior. It had been some weeks, maybe even months, since Roxas left the Organization. Axel was technically an outlaw to the remaining XIII, and their numbers were wearing thin, especially since they had just received word that Xaldin fell victim to the Keyblade bearer: Sora.

"That only leaves six of us now," Xigbar hissed and leaned forward in his chair, "That's surprisingly not a lot."

"You don't say," Saix retorted.

Xion had found out she was nothing more than a puppet created by Vexen and Xemnas. Roxas left just to save her, but obviously to no avail. Overall, it seemed like the Organization had been destined for failure from the beginning. They were falling apart, and their motives were forever lost in the darkness. Demyx was right after all—they didn't deserve to get their hearts back. At this rate, Scout was still certain she didn't even want hers.

Xemnas's displeased expression stitched into a smirk, "No matter. Kingdom Hearts is very close to completion! For now, we must wait. Xigbar, I want you to find Xanze. She isn't here, and I'm curious as to where she went."

Xigbar gave a firm nod, and one after another they disappeared in corridors of darkness.

_Damn kid, _Xigbar thought vaguely as he was shrouded by blackness, _She's been hanging around Demyx too long. His antics are starting to get the best of her._

Despite the irony, Xigbar couldn't help but smirk. Just barely.

* * *

A boy and his two companions, the strange duck and a dog, strode down through the courtyard. "It's time to go, guys. Are you ready?" The boy questioned, swinging his Keyblade over his shoulder.

I emerged from the darkness nearby, my features hidden beneath my hooded cloak, "You, kid. Did you just kill Xaldin?" Admittedly, I had been following them for a while.

They instantly took an offensive stance. "It's another Organization member!" The duck exclaimed.

"No shit…" I muttered under my breath.

"Yeah, we got rid of him!" The kid snapped back, "He was in our way! Just like you! Now move it before we—"

I held up my hands defensively and they all fell quiet, "Easy up! I mean no harm! I was just passing through, that's all!" Not entirely true. If he was the same boy who had destroyed the members at Castle Oblivion so easily, it would have been safer for me to just take things slow. "Are you perhaps the Keyblade bearer they call Sora? No… you can't be…" I squinted in the faint light, "Roxas?"

"I'm not Roxas!" He barked, "I'm Sora. What's it to you, anyway?"

"I assume, then, that your friends are Donald and Goofy," I raised my arms to either side of my head, "Nice to meet you for the first time." I cast my hood back and my silver and black banded hair fell out in the gentle breeze. "But I could've sworn you were Roxas."

"What's your name?" Sora growled, obviously still eager to fight me and ignore half of what I had to say.

I shrugged, "I would tell you but—"

"**XANZE**!"

"Ah, shit…!"

My father leapt from the castle walls above me and landed with one knee just barely tapping against the floor. His hood was positioned on his head, and he stormed up to me, "What the hell do you think you're doing? We just found out Xaldin was killed, and you sneak off for _what_ reason exactly?"

I scratched the back of my head, "Well, uh… I was actually here because I knew how madly in 'love' with that flower Xaldin was—you know that one he was **always** _obsessing _over?—so I wanted to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Seems I was a _little_ late… But how did you find out so quickly?"

"Xemnas always knows, remember?" Xigbar shrugged, "He's some kind of universal genius!"

I stared at Sora, "Hm… I didn't think Xaldin would be taken out by a brat, though."

The trio sneered even deeper, but Xigbar quickly interrupted them, "As if. We all know that guy doesn't take things as seriously as he should. Anyway, you're grounded when we get back to the Castle." He stretched out his arm and a corridor tore open the air behind him. "Xemnas had loads for us to do, too."

I slapped my hand over my face. "I'm not a damned child anymore," I hissed coldly and glanced briskly at Sora over my shoulder, "Next time, Kid, you're mine. The name's Xanze by the way, but you can call me Scout."

I stepped into the rift with my father in tow, "Hey, wait a minute!" Sor exclaimed and lunged for the rift. What an idiot.

The portal sealed shut.

* * *

The town was silent, the sun setting in a furious crimson color like a pastel painting.

A certain Nobody was perched on the clock tower, staring out at the scene below him. His emerald orbs scanned the horizon, but that didn't last long when they fell upon the rift of swirling darkness that appeared close by.

Great. This was just what he needed.

"What do you want?" Axel scowled at the sight of the all-too-familiar-and-unwanted Nobody poised cautiously before him, "Xemnas sent you to either kill me or bring me back, didn't he? Or did you come to finish me off yourself… Isa?"

Saix clenched and unclenched his fits, "Axel…" _I hate it when you call me that. _"I came to get answers. Why did you leave?"

"Because I'm tired of this damned Organization doing what ever the hell it wants! Besides," He readied his chakrams, "It's too late to go back now."

"That's not the whole truth, but I think I'll accept it for the time being…" The Luna Diviner studied Axel with luminescent golden eyes, "I'm going to ask you one last time. Why are you afraid of me?"

"We've gone over this, Saix! I'm afraid of that damned monster that's supposed to be you!"

"No you're not. We don't feel."

"Then that's obviously saying a lot!" The Flurry of Dancing Flames disliked nothing more than Saix when he was being a smart-ass, "Have you even _bothered_ to look in a mirror lately?"

Taken aback for a moment, Saix titled his head and feigned ignorance, "Yes, why? Is there something I'm supposed to see?"

"I'll tell you what you're supposed to see: Isa and that beast Saix."

He winced, "Don't call me that."

Axel smirked, realizing he had just shattered the boundaries of the Nobody's mind, "What's the matter, _Isa?_ Can't accept the facts?"

Saix suddenly felt a rush of anger, possibly from the moon finally breaking his icy calm, "Don't fucking call me that!" He felt his instinct flare up and the X on his face spread like a jagged scar. "Don't test me, Axel! I'll rip you apart!"

Axel brought up his chakram and aimed it directly at the Diviner, "That's exactly what I'm talking about."

VII forced himself to relax, but only a little. His fury diminished momentarily, but suddenly his head began to throb. Memories… of himself and Axel—no, Isa and Lea. _I didn't choose to become this monster… I didn't… _"I never wanted to hurt you, Lea. I only wanted to protect you…"

"You're doing one hell of a job!" Axel snapped and gestured his arms sarcastically to the scenery, "Look where I am now! It was all because you didn't try to control your monster! You let it take control! And now I'm here because I tried to be friends with the only Nobody who seemed to understand friendship better than you! Roxas did a better job at being my friend, and he didn't have any memories!"

"And look where you are now," Saix hissed.

Axel sneered, "It was because of you! Don't put the blame on me, _Isa_!"

Saix's energy raged and his Claymore appeared in his grasp, "**_STOP CALLING ME THAT_**!" He lunged at the fire-wielding Nobody and their weapons clashed together, but Saix's triple-folded power knocked Axel effortlessly off the roof and down towards the town below.

The Berserk Diviner rocketed down at him, and with a battle cry that could've put an entire empire's army to shame he slammed his Claymore down upon the red-head. Axel accepted the blow directly and impacted into the ground. The tiles around him shattered into a crater, and Saix brought his weapon down one more time. Axel instinctively rolled out of the way and the attack met the spot where he had once been, kicking up debris in every direction. Axel felt pain stab at his most likely broken ribs, but he forced himself to his feet.

He spun his chakrams at the Berserker, but VII shifted and they both just skimmed slicing his neck. His arm came around and jolts of thunder magic zapped the dual weapons, obliterating them into pathetic whispers of smoke. When he turned back around Axel had already slugged a punch at his face, but Saix caught the Flurry's fist in his palm. He nailed his own upper-cut into Axel's bruised chest and managed blood from the pyromaniac's mouth. "You're weak," He grabbed a handful of Axel's collar and pinned him to the floor. "_Lea_."

Axel spat blood onto the front of Saix's cloak, "You say that now, but who's the one being controlled by a monster? Go on, kill me and put me out of my misery, **Isa**!"

Saix gladly took up the opportunity and gripped Axel's throat, sealing off both his wind pipes and his vocals. The fire wielder choked for air, but moments passed and his dulling green eyes began to roll into the back of skull.

_Oh, how badly I want to crack it open like a melon! _Saix blinked, and suddenly he released the Nobody. VIII rolled over and coughed out spit and heaved in the wonderful oxygen his lungs desired.

"What… Am I?" Saix slammed his fist into the ground, his anger dying down like a flickering candle light, "What the hell am I?"

Axel rubbed soothingly at the dark marks forming on his neck, and he dared to crawl towards the Luna Diviner, "S-see… What I… I m-mean…?"

Saix caught his jagged breaths, and he carefully caught Axel as the flaming Nobody collapsed into his arms, "I'm so sorry, Lea!" Axel stared up at him, slowly losing consciousness. This was him. This was Isa. No, this wasn't Isa.

Axel was right all along. He was just a monster bearing the name of Saix.

With the utmost caution Saix gently laid Axel on the destroyed pavement, "Forgive me, Lea."

He rose to his feet, and with one last long and dreaded look at his betrayed best friend Saix opened and stumbled through the corridor of darkness.

* * *

"Saix?" I was in the Grey Room with Xigbar until the Luna Diviner sulked out of the rift of blackness. "Are you alright, pal?" I noticed the unreadable—and almost blank—expression on his face. I approached him, but there was crimson read splattered on his cloak, "Is that your blood?"

He waved me off, "It's… nothing… I'm fine…" He raised a gloved hand to his brow, "I feel dizzy. No, I'm just tired." Flashbacks raced through his mind, but he only continued forward, "I… need… a mirror… Am I…?"

_Mirror… Mirror… I'm a monster. Mirror. Look into that mirror. Lea, I didn't mean to hurt you. I devoted my life to protecting you, so I would never… Yet I… Mirror._

"Easy there cross-face!" My father grabbed Saix's shoulder, "Don't stress yourself. Where did you go?"

Saix swayed, his eyes fluttering, "I… Lea… I'm sorry I didn't…" He suddenly collapsed into my father's open arms. The weight of the Luna Diviner sent my father to his knees, but only briefly.

I kneeled down beside Xigbar, "Saix!" It was no use—he was out of it, "Dad? Is he hurt? Will he—"

"Tell Xemnas," The Freeshooter cut me off briskly, "I'll take him back to his room." He hoisted Saix up bridal-style and started off. I bit down on my lower lip, but after a moment I started off to find the Superior of the In-Between.

Wasn't Lea Axel's Somebody? _Did Axel do this?_

* * *

**-END OF CHAPTER- NEXT TIME: Saix finally decides to look into a mirror. Guess what he sees? And another Organization member is killed by Sora. Xemnas isn't too happy... Scout and Xigbar are sent after a giant Heartless, but this is no ordinary chapter!**


	16. Monster in a reflection of who never was

Warning, for anyone who tends to get way too emotional here's a box of tissues. -gives tissues- btw, the title for this chapter couldn't fit in the chapter bar so I changed "the" to "a". but its supposed to be "in _the _reflection"

**Chapter 16: Monster in the reflection of who never was**

**_Scout's Limit/Final Break_****  
"Fall Out"  
Limit Break quote: "Let's make this quick!"  
Final Limit quote: "I'm going all out!"**

Saix had his head ducked into his hands when I entered his room the next day. He was virtually bare except for his trousers and gloves, and his back was, for once, turned away from Kingdom Hearts—which was hung in the sickeningly gray sky and visible through his window.

"It seems _you're_ feeling better," I remarked and folded my arms behind my back, "What happened to you yesterday?"

He didn't look up at me, but instead he glanced up at the mirror positioned at a slightly off angle above his dresser, "I've never bothered to look at my reflection. Axel hung that there…"

I huffed and flashed his "present", which had been hidden behind my back cleverly, "Surprise! I cleaned the blood off for you… But that blood wasn't yours, was it?"

The Luna Diviner pawed at the light bags forming under his eyes, "No. It wasn't…"

With an eyebrow quirked I laid the cloak at the foot of the bed and sat beside him, "Saix, you can tell me what happened." For once I realized there was a feeling sparking between us—it was trust. I wasn't sure if trust was a feeling of the heart or a basic instinct of the brain.

"I… I don't want to," He hissed through grinding teeth.

I touched his shoulder, and then my hand moved to his cheek. I took the other side of his head with my free hand and turned his face to me. "Don't worry, I won't judge you." And I leaned his brow down so I could touch my forehead to his.

He scanned my glistening eyes for a moment, "Fine… It had something to do with Axel."

I pulled away and focused on the floor, "I figured as much."

"I wanted to ask him something… So I went after him. He said I had to look in a mirror, and he kept calling me by my Somebody's name," Saix stood and approached the mirror, "I hate that name, but I don't know why. Axel said he was afraid of me… Because I'm a monster." He glared into the reflective glass, "I went Berserk and almost killed him." That explained the blood. After a moment he cried out and slugged his fit into the mirror, the glass shattering and falling harmlessly to the floor.

I flinched slightly at his sudden outburst.

"He was right!" He slid to his knees amongst the jagged pieces, "I wanted to do anything to protect him… but I said nothing when he turned his back to the Organization. I should've gone with him… That's what any best friend would have done!"

Best friend? That's a new one.

In the particles he watched as his image faded out to be the pathetic whisper of a memory—Isa. "Damn it all!" He exclaimed and punched the glass again, practically crushing the closet shards to dust.

"Saix…" What was I supposed to say? Xemnas would have the Diviner's head if he found out Saix had been in contact with Axel.

"Please leave me alone, Scout…" He uttered, like he was in tears.

I silently stood and faced him, "But, Saix you—"

"**GO AWAY**!" He roared, energy radiating from his body. The last thing I wanted was for him to go Berserk on me.

Bowing my head slightly, I silently left the room. No matter how badly I wanted to keep quiet, I knew I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

I had to see Xemnas.

* * *

I was remiss in my chair; the Round Room was almost abandoned except for two other members and myself.

"He… did what?" Xemnas and Xigbar were the other two in the room, and the Superior was ten notches higher on the anger chain than my father, "Didn't I make it clear the first time the Organization was **not **allowed to make contact with Axel?"

I quickly lied, "I assure you, Saix only wanted to kill Axel off so he wouldn't mess with the Organization!"

"So why is he still alive?"

"Axel said something to him, alright? He flipped out over something about mirrors and monsters like a child's story!" I was so fucked if Xemnas found out I had just bluffed Saix to safety.

"Why are you telling me, then?" The Superior snarled the question.

I gripped my knee, "Because I'm concerned. Saix is a big part of us all getting our hearts back!" Once again, I was lying. I hadn't meant for a big situation to start, and I knew lying was only making it worse.

"Don't lie to me, Xanze!" My gaze widened with panic. Was I really that easy to read? "I know how loyal Saix is, but he would never go out of his way to kill Axel! They were best friends, for crying out loud! He wouldn't try to kill him even if I ordered him to!" Xemnas slammed his fist rigidly on the arm rest.

I snapped back, "Look, he went Berserk and lost control! Sure, I'm not entirely honest with you, but this much I know: Saix went to get answers from Axel, and Axel pushed him over the edge! And am I the only one who didn't know that they were best friends before this whole Organization meltdown?"

Xigbar quickly jumped in, "Only the first six of us knew. Don't worry, you're not the only one in the—"

"Silence, Xigbar!" Xemnas barked and my father's mouth snapped shut. Silence followed briefly, but Xemnas's rage died down, "Do not worry, Scout. I will not punish Saix for disobeying me… Nor you for being so disobedient as well. I understand where you are both are coming from, so I'll let it slide. In the meanwhile, I want you and Xigbar to take out the Heartless in Twilight Town. You depart as soon as you both are ready."

I was pissed at how he brushed off the situation like it was nothing, but anything was better than getting my head crushed in like a cherry under a truck.

"Dismissed."

Xigbar faded with the darkness first, and I quickly followed. If Xemnas wasn't going to kill me, then Saix sure as hell was going to take a crack at me.

* * *

I raised my fist and knocked on the all too familiar door, even if it looked just the same as everyone else's. "Dem? It's Scout. I want to talk to you about something." Now wasn't exactly the best time to be talking to him, but now was better than never.

Demyx flung the door open, "Hey! Sorry, busy busy busy! I have a mission soon so I'm just going crazy trying to prepare correctly!" He returned to scurrying around the room frantically. Skittles was in the room as well, and he had more munny stocked on him than actual items. "So, I'll need an Elixir and maybe even some Potions… No, Hi-Potions are more convenient!"

"Demyx!" I exclaimed and he paused to look at me, "It's important. I need to talk to you about Saix."

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow at my despondent tone.

"I… I've wanted to tell you this for the longest time Dem, but I didn't know how…" I let my arms cross my middle; the anticipation was killing me, "Saix and I… We've been sleeping together."

His expression twisted up and he quickly faced his drawer, "You've been fucking each other?"

"That's the crude term for it," I flinched, "But yeah…"

There was an apprehensive silence before he shattered it by saying, "Why do I bother with you sometimes? You expect me to be honest but you yourself can't tell me the truth. What were you afraid of?"

"I thought it was going to hurt you—"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" He snarled indignantly and shot a sneer over his shoulder, "If you really didn't want to hurt me, then you wouldn't have been screwing around with him in the first place!"

I felt my fists ball up, but my voice remained calm, "Why can't you just be happy for me, Demyx?"

"Happiness is a feeling," He hissed, "I can't be what I lack the ability to feel."

"You're being an asshole, Demyx!"

"Well, if that's how you like your men then I shouldn't be worried."

I screamed with utter frustration, "What. The. Fuck. Ever! I'm going on a mission, so I'll see you when you get back and we can talk this over then!" I stormed out of the room, smoke spilling from my flaring nostrils like rivers.

Thinking quickly I pressed against the wall outside his door, and I strained my hearing into his room.

Demyx buried his face in his hands, "Dammit, what the hell did I do wrong? Why does this hurt so much…?"

Pain. Something we weren't supposed to feel. I let my jaw relax—just realizing it was grinding together—and started down the hall.

_You did nothing wrong, but you can't take no for an answer. That's your only problem, Dem…_

* * *

A few minutes passed and I entered the Grey Room. Saix was surprisingly there, but his glare was focused out the window and on Kingdom Hearts. Xigbar was reclined on the couch, but Skittles wasn't in the corner.

"Hey, Scout," Dad waved to me, "You ready to go?"

I gave a firm nod, but I quickly approached Saix, "Hey… Are you alright now?"

"Well, Xemnas confronted me only a few moments ago," The Luna Diviner refused to look at me, "I'm surprised you told him what happened."

"I was worried," I remarked, "I thought he would have some advice." I was getting on everyone's bad side today, wasn't I? "If you're mad, I understand."

He finally turned to me, "Mad? Never. Even if I had a heart, I still wouldn't be mad. It's not your fault… I've hurt Axel so many times; I wasn't thinking when I confronted him. It was directly against Xemnas's orders, so I deserve to be punished."

"No, it's not that Saix…" I slipped my arms around his waist, "You're different. I just want you to talk to me."

His arm came up and held me close, but he quickly released me and nudged me away, "That's what Axel said." We locked golden gazes, "When you're ready, you can embark on your mission."

I backed away and held out my arm to the air. A corridor of darkness split open, "Hey, Dad! Move your old timer ass!"

Xigbar stood and strode over to me, "Don't get that tone with me! Do you **want** a time out?"

"For the last time I'm not a child!" We receded into the black abyss.

"And I'm still your father! Now get moving!"

"I'll feed you to the Heartless!"

"Not before I kick your ass!"

The darkness sealed shut to our senseless bickering. Saix studied the rift as it closed before he faced the unnoticed figure appearing from the shadows, "Is there something you need of me, Superior?"

Xemnas's amber eyes were vehement, "You're letting your feelings for her get in your way."

"I don't have feelings, and I already told you not to worry," VII kept calm as I approached him, "I'm not different, and I don't care what happens to Axel… or Scout… or even the rest of the Organization. When I get my heart back, then I will decide how I feel."

"If there's anyone left to have feelings for, Saix."

The Luna Diviner felt a sudden pulse through his veins, but he ignored the tingle that shot up his spine. "I don't care," He hissed indignantly.

Xemnas folded his hands behind his back and turned away, "It seems you're in denial. Alright, I'll leave you alone and take my leave." He started out of the room just as Demyx walked in. "Ah, Demyx. Are you ready to leave for your mission?"

"Yep!" He noticed Saix and forced a smile, "Ready as ever!"

"And don't try to sneak off again. I want you back as soon as you're done," The Superior slapped his hand on the Melodious Nocturne's shoulder and continued down the hall.

Demyx waited impatiently until he was out of earshot before turning to Saix. "Saix, I'm going to ask you something, and if you don't answer me honestly I'm going to beat your skull in like a watermelon—or attempt to, anyway."

Saix was tired of talking, and his gaze narrowed dangerously on the water-wielder, "I find that so doubtful it hurts. But shoot."

Demyx in haled sharply, "First things first…"

* * *

_Later that day, at Station Plaza in Twilight Town…_

The shockwave filled the plaza. I was thrown against the wall with enough force to even crack a rib, and I slid to the ground. Xigbar slammed against the floor and bounced from the power of the hit he just took, but skid to a stop on his back.

Snarling, he rolled over and propped himself up on one elbow, "Dammit… Did we even land a hit on that thing yet?"

Using the brick structure behind me for support, I rose to my feet. The injured rib scraped against my lung and blood ruptured from my mouth, "Shit!"

Nearby, the Dustflier screeched and roosted. It tilted its head back and bulking fireballs hurled from its mouth, shooting into the sky and hailing towards us like meteors. My father moved swiftly and grabbed my arm, porting us to the other side of the area and behind the Emblem Heartless. The multiple attacks smashed the spot where we had been only a split second before, and fire erupted like a volcano.

Dustflier swerved its head around to glare at us, its fire luminescent eyes gleaming with death.

"Any bright ideas?" My father questioned. "Otherwise we need to withdraw, and Xemnas isn't exactly happy when we fail a mission…"

"Well, I have one idea…" I let Carron fade and replace herself with a Rocket Launcher on my shoulder. "Let's make this quick!" I aimed my weapon at the Dustflier. There was a sharp click from behind me, and I snapped my eyes onto Xigbar.

He had merged Sharpshooter to make a single sniper gun, and he shot the power packed bullets into the Dustflier's face. The Heartless lifted into the air until it was a speck blocking out the sun, and folded back its wings. It dove down at us, spiraling like a dart.

My finger was still on the trigger, and I quickly pulled it back.

The rocket shot at the Heartless—leaving behind a thick trail of smoke—and it was on perfect course for the beast's head. Dustflier dipped his neck and the rocket skimmed over, exploding in the sky behind it.

Dustflier paused its descent just to stare at the waning cloud of smoke.

My father and I fell silent and dots ran behind our heads. "Did you just miss?" He asked as more of a fact than a question. […]

"I think I did… Which is why I have this second one!" I flashed the extra rocket, smirking with triumph as I jammed it into the steaming nozzle of my Limit.

Xigbar's eyebrow twitched. "Where'd you get that from?"

My eyes shifted, "Uhm… My back pocket?" I aimed at the Heartless again.

It screeched once more and plunged down at us. "Try not to miss!" Dad snapped. I pulled the trigger again and this time the shot successfully met the Dustflier's face, engulfing it in flames and smoke. With a mighty roar it flapped out of the lingering cloud of gray—its body caught on fire—and soared off into the distance.

Dad sighed, "Damn that thing was strong. Xanze, let's go home before it comes back."

My rocket launcher faded and I gave a sarcastic salute, "Yes, sir!"

* * *

We stalked out of the darkness and into the Grey Room. Luxord was sitting on the arm rest of the couch, and Saix was muttering to Xemnas—but they were both arguing over something.

"Hey," My father spoke up after picking up on the sense of dread, "What's going on?"

Saix and Xemnas faced us on cue, but it was Xemnas who spoke first. "It's… Demyx… He's dead. Sora erased him."

For an odd reason I didn't quite understand at that moment, the floor rushed up to me. I could only remember my father's voice-and I think Luxord's-calling out to me, screaming my name like an echo in the shattered sanctuary of my mind.

Everything went...

_"Xanze! What happened? Can you hear me? Come on, speak to me! Xanze!"_

_"Get her to her room!"_

_"Xanze!"_

_..._black.

* * *

**-END OF CHAPTER- Well, that was fun to write -is attacked by Demyx fangirls- Easy up! more to come next chapter! **

**Also, did you ever wonder the full insight to what really went down at Castle Oblivion? I'm going to be working on the Untold Stories the Never Were, which will cover a whole bunch of things. {see more after next chapter preveiw}**

**NEXT TIME!: **Scout has to cope with the loss of Demyx-and decides to fight Sora for herself. Saix tells her about his "interesting" conversation with Demyx, and he has to go after her before she gets herself killed.

**The Untold Stories! More information!: **The parts in this story I was too lazy to add. I don't know when I'll put them up, but when I do you'll be seeing these stories or these things in the stories:

-Xion and Scout going on a mission in Wonderland. [I couldn't sleep after a mission in Wonderland with Luxord o.e]

-Axel confronting Roxas after he turns his back to the organization, and the mysterious watcher following them.

-Scout meeting the blindfolded imposter.

-Xaldin and Lexaues dealing with Axel and Saix as kids {"Birth by Sleep" Reference}

-Marluxia getting his ass kicked by Larxene

-Larxene being erased by Sora

-Beach time with the Organization!

-Zexion's death ;~;

-How Xaldin and Scout spend the vacation day. lots of pranking involved... and an Emerald Serenade. [xD]

**and lots more! C:**

**If you have any suggestions, such as characters you want to see more of or maybe even an untold chapter involving Saix and Scout [wink wink], feel free to send me a message or leave your suggestion in a reveiw.**


	17. What once was has never been

2 things. 1: my computer crashed so I missed a day for updating... 2: I WAS supposed to make this week's update one of the untold stories but I want so more time to work on it. Oh well... enjoy!

**Chapter 17: What once was has never been**

"Scout…"

I heard the vaguely familiar voice calling out me, chilling my blood almost instantly. "Huh? Who's there?" I glanced around the darkness. _Where_ was I to begin with? The voice came again, but it was distant. It echoed like a siren.

An eerie fog crept around my ankles, and the voice said my name one more time. This time, it came from behind me. "Scout."

I whirled around abruptly. "D-Demyx?"

The Melodious Nocturne was close by, smirking triumphantly, "What did I do wrong?"

"What?" I was confused. "What are you talking about…?" Wait, Demyx? "Dem… You're dead… So I'm dreaming, aren't I? You're _dead_…"

He offered out his hand, "Was there something I did wrong?"

I shook my head, "No, you did nothing wrong!" I went for his hand, but the darkness beneath me cracked like thin ice. I paused and looked frantically between that and Demyx. He only kept grinning. The blackness shattered and I fell.

I didn't scream.

This was just a dream. _I would wake up. I would wake up. I would. Wake. Up!_

Arms forced me down as I sat up with a start, the long-awaited scream piercing the air around me. "Xanze!" Someone held me against their chest and my wailing quickly died down, "Xanze, don't worry! I'm here…" A hand stroked my hair soothingly and the Nobody's tone ceased to a whisper, "It's alright. **You're** alright…"

I sobbed dryly into the man's chest, "He's dead; he's really dead…!" Silence followed, but I pushed away from the Nobody, "Saix, Dem's gone for good, isn't he?"

Saix lowered his head, "Yes."

Falling back on my bed, I grabbed the pillow and covered my face to muffle my frustrated cry. Saix quickly jerked the pillow away, "You're going to kill yourself like that."

"Who cares? I may as well!" I snatched it back and hid my forlorn expression, "My best friends are both dead and I only let Demyx die with enough hate for me in his soul to freeze hell over thirteen freaking times! So who cares if I suffocate myself?"

"You're father; me…"

I lifted the headrest enough so I could peer at him quizzically, "Oh, so you admit you can feel?"

"Hardly," He snarled, shooting his gaze away, "**Feel** is a drastic term for the sorts!"

"Suit yourself!" I shifted the pillow back to its original spot and stubbornly slammed my head into its softness. Saix crawled across the bed and beside me, lying down comfortably. I tried to move away and make room for the Diviner but he hooked his arm around my waist and dragged me against his body. "If you don't care then why are you cuddling with me?"

"I'm cold."

I rolled my eyes. Un. Be. Lieveable. "Like I haven't heard _that_ one before." It was true—usually it was Zexion's (and once even Xion's) excuse for sleeping next to me every time he (or in this additional case _she_) had a nightmare.

"Shut up and enjoy it," He nibbled at the sensitive spot on my neck and I gasped sharply, "I know you're a goner for suck-ups and children… and me."

"Not true," I hissed. Did he have me memorized or something?

"Oh, and you're very sensitive spots… Like the one I just bit," He forced me beneath him effortlessly and his hand moved to my zipper, "And the very soft area on your chest. You go crazy…" He slowly unzipped my cloak.

I smirked, "I don't know what spot you're talking about."

He lips slid across my exposed my flesh, "Oh, I'm sure you do." He scraped his teeth downward and I bit my lip, let my eyes shut, and had my fingers venture through is silky blue hair. An image of Demyx flashed through my mind. How could I have forgotten about him so quickly? It… was Saix. He always made me forget about the present—the organization, and just _everything_… Even who I was.

His sudden kiss claiming my mouth was what brought me back into reality again. Well, it was either that or the presence at the door.

Saix broke away and zipped my cloak up quickly, standing to face the figure, "Hello, Superior." He greeted calmly. I sat up abruptly.

Xemnas was leaned against the doorframe, his arms folded back against his chest, "I leave for an hour, and when I come back I find you two about to do some _very_ overrated things without the common courtesy—or even intelligence—to lock the door?"

I slapped my hand over my face. Smooth move, Saix.

Saix cleared his throat, "Did… you perhaps have something to tell me?"

Xemnas smirked faintly, "I just came to check up on Scout's condition… Our _guest_ is giving me the cold shoulder."

"Guest?" I quipped, smirking broadly, "Who might that be?"

"Kairi, the girl who is Sora's friend… She's leading him right to us," Xemnas tapped the toe of his boot against the floor, "You've been unconscious for the past few days, so you've missed out on a lot… Maybe I should introduce you to her?"

"Few days?" I muttered to Saix.

He shrugged, "More like a few weeks."

"_What_?"

"Calm down, I'm joking. Don't get your thong in a twist. You've only been out for two days."

I slapped my hand over my face... again.

That was when Xigbar appeared at the door, "SCOUT YOU'RE AWAKE! I WAS JUST COMING BY TO SEE YOU! OH, MY BABY I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" He went to jump and tackle-hug me, but Xemnas's foot "just happened" to stick out and trip the Freeshooter. He face-planted the floor.

"Would you like to meet the prisoner?" Xemnas repeated clamorously.

"Sure..." I scratched at the back of my neck.

Saix poked at Xigbar, who still face-down on the floor, with his spork.

* * *

"This... is Kairi?" I emerged from the darkness and into the cage.

The young woman had been muttering to herself, but she and her companion, a dog named Pluto, turned to face me. Xemnas had left me alone in the room with her, and I still found myself talking to no one in particular.

"How interesting... She's nothing like I had imagined."

Kairi stared at me with the strongest set of eyes I had ever seen, "What do you want now? Did you hurt Sora?"

I crossed my arms against my chest, "I just came to check on you... And I wish I did." Deciding I was being a smidge crueler than usual, I cast my hood back and shook my bangs out, "Sorry, I'm just a little antsy today. My name is Xanze, but you can call me Scout."

"Scout..." Her glare seemed to soften, "Is that some kind of nickname?"

"No it's my middle name," I retorted.

"Does it make you feel like you have a heart?" What kind of question was that?

I blinked for a moment or two. "I don't want a heart. It's overrated and not worth my time or effort."

"Then why are you in the organization?"

"I had no where else to go! It's none of your business, anyway! So keep it on a don't-need-to-know basis!" I spun on my heel abruptly, "No more questions. I didn't come to chat." Heart. After all this time, did I still not want one?

Kairi didn't seem to have any intentions on shutting her mouth any time soon, "How can you follow someone who doesn't have a heart?" Where has she been? "Especially when you don't understand what a heart is yourself?"

"What do you know about me? It gives me something to do with my time, and if I do get a heart back then so be it. To be honest, I don't care. Maybe you would like to lighten my day and explain what a heart is?" I faced her again, my eyebrow arched and my expression blank.

She was suddenly in my face, her arms wrapped around my waist and her head buried in my chest. A hug. "Can you feel it, Xanze?" She questioned under her breath.

I felt my gut twist into a knot, but I wasn't afraid. This scene was just... surprising. I gave in and let my arms hold her close. There it was, something that was somehow different than the organ, beating like a steady rhythm in her chest. It slammed a song through her back and into my hands.

So... calming... and just... inciting.

Suddenly, I knew what I wanted to do. I had never known something to be so beautiful like this, and now I had lost almost everything that I had come to know that was worth me getting my heart back for... was gone.

It was all because of Sora. Now, I was in control of the one thing that could **break** him like glass. It was this girl. I could break **her**. I _needed_ to break her.

But it wasn't like me to. "I have to go." I pushed her away abruptly and stormed through the corridor of darkness, shoving my hood up and over my head once more. There was no need to break her just yet.

I would start by shattering Sora himself.

* * *

"Where do you think we are?" Sora swung the Keyblade over his shoulder, "This place seems awfully familiar... Think it's Traverse Town?" The buildings were quiet and gloomy against the afternoon sky.

"Most likely," Donald squawked, glancing around briskly.

"It is Traverse Town, by golly!" Goofy clapped his hands together, "We should stop and see Master Yensid! Maybe he's with King Mickey!"

I heard their obnoxious voices before they appeared at the end of the road cast in shadows. My hood was down, and Carron was firm in my grasp. They hadn't noticed me at first until they were only a few yards away.

"Hold up!" Sora exclaimed, "Organization!" They readied their weapons.

"Is that seriously how you're going to treat me every time we run in to each other?" I spun Carron around on my fingers, letting her dance to the rhythm of the silence. "How about you try a greeting like 'How are you?' or 'Isn't it such nice weather we're having?'!"

"You're..." Sora strained to remember our last encounter, "Xanze!"

"Call me Scout," I remarked, "That damned girlfriend of yours couldn't get it right either. What was her name now? Uhm..."

"Kairi?" Goofy asked as more of a fact than a question.

I snapped my fingers with sudden realization, "Ah, yes! Kairi! That's it! How could I forget?" No, I hadn't forgotten her name, but it was fun to mess with the Keyblade wielder and his friends before me.

"What did you do to Kairi?" Sora snarled. "You better not have hurt her, or I swear I'll kick your ass!"

"Pathetic," I uttered, "Simply pathetic. Someone like you, wielding the Keyblade? I could stomp you flat in a matter of seconds with my eyes closed!" I felt my finger twitch against my arrow rifle's trigger.

"Sorry for being such a disappointment!" Sora barked back.

Donal snapped, "That's what those creeps at Castle Oblivion said before Sora took them down, too!"

Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, Lexaeus... Zexion... An image of him flashed briefly, and then there was Demyx, Axel, Xaldin, and finally Roxas and... some girl. Who was she? I found my self unable to remember suddenly. Even still, every Nobody I had ever known who was gone... This whole Organization had fallen apart no thanks to Sora!

"Sora, you must know this man who controlled water. He had a Sitar?"

He thought for a moment, "Oh, that crazy bastard. What about him?"

"That was Demyx," I swung Carron around even faster on my finger tips, "You can say that we were close, best friends if you will! We had our faults, but who doesn't? Kinda like your relationship with Kairi..."

"What do you know of it?" He spat, obviously frustrated that our conversation was practically pointless and getting no where.

"You erased him," I grabbed Carron from her spiral in the air and aimed her straight at them, "So maybe I should show you what it's like to take the life of someone who's fairly close to you..." I lowered my weapon.

**He was racing down the streets, hair blowing back and wisps crossing into his face.**

"But I'm not a very straight forward person," I shrugged, "Maybe I'll just kill all three of you right here and save Xemnas the trouble of eliminating you himself! Then again, I don't know if he wants to enjoy the pleasure of crushing the last breath out of your pathetic body. Either way, none of you will be able to touch me."

"Why not?" Goofy barked the question.

**He had to make it. She was going to kill herself if he didn't stop her in time.**

An arrow whizzed, its speed piercing the air with an ear-splitting whistle, and struck the duck in the chest. "DONALD!" Sora went to move but his Keyblade only struck the ground, and Goofy hit the floor right after him.

I smirked and lowered the smoking nozzle of Carron. "Damn. One down and I didn't even break a sweat!"

Sora rose to his knees, "Dammit! What the hell was that?"

"Like I said: you can't touch me," I smirked grimly, "I won't let you."

The Keyblade wielder lunged for me, but his body forced him off his feet and he landed flat on his back. Goofy lifted his shield to me but was dragged back down by an unseen force. It wasn't even force—it _was_ me.

**He. Had. To. Make. It. THERE!**

"I have just distorted logic itself," My grin remained on my face but my hazy golden eyes were blank and emotionless, "Everything you do is backwards. For there to be one thing there must be another, and that other must be its opposite. Your movements, they're inverted. Your sight, it's reversed. You won't be able to touch me unless you learn how to fight backwards."

"Reversed?" Sora snarled as he sat up, "So you're saying whatever I do is back—"

"Look around you, Sora. What do you see?" I gestured my arms to the street. To me, everything was right-side-up, but to him… it was opposite. It was like he was _walking on a ceiling_. The sky was the ground, and the buildings were flipped.

He and Goofy glanced around frantically. "W-What is this?" Goofy exclaimed, "Everything's backwards!"

"Only to you," I hissed, "I'm not affected by the retrogression. And now, Sora, you will suffer the same fate that bas befallen Demyx! You've brought this upon yourself!" I raised my weapons and aimed for the center of his head, "Any last words?"

Something struck across my back, and pain dazed my vision as I hit the ground. My reverse effect faded and Carron disappeared like a whisper of light, "Dammit, who's the asshole interrupting this time?" I forced my spinning head around as I worked my way to my knees.

The familiar features shot rage through my veins. "That is enough," He said placidly, "The Superior is not happy with you, Scout."

"What's the big idea, Saix?" I barked and forced myself to my feet, but I stumbled as a dull burning sensation shot through my body and I blacked out for a moment. Saix caught me in his open arms as I tripped.

"Calm down," He uttered, "Stop being so irrational; you'll get yourself killed."

"As… if! I had it… under control!" My vision was slipping off. Again. "Sora, I'll be seeing you real soon!" I raised a shaky finger to him, "And there won't be anyone to stop me from breaking you apart!"

Saix summoned the darkness around us, "And you said I was the one who was different."

"Shut up…" I croaked, laughing as blood ruptured from my mouth. "I told you I had it under control."

The Luna Diviner frowned, "You had the situation under control, but not yourself."

"Shut your mouth already. You talk too much!" I leaned my head into the crook of his neck and let the blackness—that was NOT the swirling abyss around me—rob me of my consciousness.

* * *

**-END OF CHAPTER- Next time, the first Untold Story is up and running!: **Shortly after Saix looses his memory, Xemnas decides its time for the Organization to take a vacation-to the beach? This won't end well...

**And the overveiw for chapter 18!:** The Organization looses another member, and Scout recalls the last mission she had with him... And what's Xigbar doing?


	18. Untold Stories I: Beach Bashing!

For **heartless-lover12, yukihikari99, Loves Ironic Tragedy, and purpleeninjaaa**! :D What's this? A VERY early update?

**The Untold Stories #1: Beach Bashing with Organization 13/2 members! (Xion and Scout lmao)**

"Vacation day... at the beach?" Larxene scratched at the back of her neck, "Superior, what _are_ you smoking?"

Xemnas rolled his eyes skyward, "I know it's been a while since we last had any vacation time, but I figure a day of relaxation will restore your strength for missions. Axel gave me the idea of the beach, and for once I think I can use a day off myself."

"Sir," I quickly raised my hand, "Does that mean we have to go shopping for those swim suits?"

The Superior nodded, "Yes. I want everyone to go shopping today and pick out a suit to wear to the beach. I'll assign… Scout, Larxene, and Xion in one party; Axel, Saix, and Roxas to another; Lexaeus, Vexen, and Marluxia will be third; Zexion, Demyx, and Xaldin will be fourth, and finally I will go with Xigbar and Luxord. Any questions?"

Saix quickly spoke up. After all, he had lost his memory, "What's a beach?"

"It's a stretch of sand by the ocean," Axel explained, his emerald eyes lighting up, "A lot of people go there to hang out and have fun! It's really cool!"

Xemnas let his eyes wander briefly, "Well, seeing as there are no hands up… I want every member to meet back here in three hours. Daylight's burning, so make your shopping expeditions quick!" He was, for once, the first one to leave the room.

* * *

"We certainly came on a great day!" Axel exclaimed, "There's barely anyone here! We get a whole chunk of beach to ourselves!"

To be honest, the Organization was clearly not fit for clothes shopping. All of the men had gotten swim trunks that were printed in color and designs that matched their individual elements, but Larxene had chosen a pink-dotted bikini, Xion picked out a purple one-piece, and I selected a simple black-with-blue-trimming tankini with mid scoop bottom. Poor Zexion couldn't swim, so Vexen stuck him in an inflatable duck-tube.

Xemnas, of course, had to be the one member to wear a Speedo. He stood poised and concentrated on the rolling waves with his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses. What was with him and showing off his eighteen packs?

I'm pretty sure he put Chuck Norris to shame...

A sweat drop slid down the back of Xigbar's head, "Superior, sir, I don't think it's appropriate to wear a bathing suit that's clearly one size too small for your body…"

"_Two _sizes too small, but it's not like the children who actually dare to look won't ever see something like this again."

Xigbar's temple veins pulsed, "You came here in a Speedo two sizes too small_ knowing_ there were going to be little kids watching?"

Xemnas adjusted his glasses and ignored the comment, "This sun is bright."

My father's injury from the Heartless battle in Halloween Town had left terrible scars running up his arm and across his chest, like his veins all popped out of skin and left eroded scars. I figured about half the people who walked by him were going to ask what happened.

Demyx had brought along his surfboard and "lucky" shark-tooth necklace.

"You surf?" I questioned, my eyebrow twitching. I was mainly afraid because—knowing his power of water and all—he was probably going to conjure up some deadly waves.

"You bet! I love to ride the waves!" He started for the sparkling water, "SURF'S UP, BITCHES!" But he jumped for the waves too late and they pulled out, letting his board get caught underneath him as he face-planted the sand.

I flinched slightly.

"Hey, Roxas," Xion grabbed his hand, "Let's collect sea shells! There are loads of them here!"

"Uh, OK!"

They sprinted off towards the ocean and Axel called behind them, "Be careful you two! We can't afford to have our two Keyblade wielders get eaten by sharks!" The duo was already out of ear shot, "Who's up for a game of volleyball?"

Vexen's hand shot up along with some of the other members, and he quickly turned to Zexion, "You aren't allowed to swim without Scout's supervision!" And he stormed off to join the four other members at the net nearby.

I faced the Cloaked Schemer, "You want to learn how to swim? I can teach you if you want…"

"I'll pass…" He muttered and adjusted the duck around his waist, "I feel like an infant! Stupid Vexen…"

Larxene stretched her arms skyward and yawned as she reclined on her plaid beach towel, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm catching some sun! And some Z's!" She rolled over and held up her bottle of tanning lotion, "Hey, Marluxia? Can you get my back for me?"

"Sure," He sat down beside and accepted the bottle.

I glanced at Saix, but the memory-less Diviner had gone off to observe the volleyball game. Luxord slapped my back, "You're on your own, sista!" and he started off to also join the game.

This was going to be a _long_ vacation day…

* * *

Saix studied the ball as the organization members hit it back and forth over the net. Team 1: Axel, Xigbar, Xaldin, and three random people. Team 2: Luxord, Vexen, Xemnas, Lexaeus, that guy and his girlfriend.

Team 2 scored another shot and Xigbar had slid to hit the ball, but his arm scraped against the sand and scorched in injury. He rose to his knees, "Crap, time out! Time out!"

The referee—the off-duty lifeguard—blew his whistle and signaled for a time out.

"You tired already, old man?" Axel taunted.

"Shut up, flamesilocks!" Xigbar barked and stood, rubbing soothingly at his bruising arm, "I'll have to sit out for now… Maybe Saix can replace me temporarily?" He nodded his head at the Luna Diviner and Axel stared over his shoulder.

"Sure… Saix, come here!" Axel beckoned the bluenette over. He pointed to himself. "No, the Saix next to you!" The Flurry of Dancing Flames snapped sarcastically. Saix didn't get it and glanced to both empty sides, question marks dancing over his head. Axel pinched the bridge of nose, frustrated, "Saix, just get over here!"

The Diviner jogged over and Xigbar slapped him on the shoulder as he strode off the sandy court. "What is it, Axel?"

"Do you understand the basics of this game?" He questioned.

"Uh… Just about, yes."

"Great, because you're playing as Xigbar's replacement."

"OK…"

Xaldin approached, "You sure? What is Saix can't hit a ball without losing us the game?"

"We can just forfeit," Axel hissed. Xaldin held up his hands defensively and returned to his position. "Saix take the center. I've got you covered on the left!"

The ref blew the whistle and signaled for the game to commence. Lexaeus served the ball, Xaldin hit it back over the net, that guy returned it, but Axel hadn't gotten the right footing and the ball just skimmed the top of the net.

Saix jumped and spiked it downward—and it drilled into Vexen's face.

Silence.

* * *

"What happened to him?" Marluxia couldn't help but question as Axel dumped the unconscious Vexen on the beach chair beside him, "And why does it look like he fell on his face?"

"Saix is apparently **beast** when it comes to beach volleyball..." Axel scratched the back of his head, "I didn't think it was even physically possible to knock someone out with a volleyball! Especially so effortlessly..."

Larxene folded her arms behind her head, "Well, don't leave him there without putting some sunscreen on him. He's gonna burn like your cooking."

Axel flashed her the middle finger and stalked off, "I'm not touching him! I don't even know if he has lotion already on or not!"

Close by, Lexaeus was building a life-sized sand castle that put the Castle that Never Was to shame. He had given up the game of Volleyball when Vexen was drilled in the face, fearing Saix's power...

Marluxia chuckled and settled down on his pale pink towel beside Larxene, "Well, at least there's nothing to stop us from relaxing for once." Maybe he had spoken too soon. There was a deep rumbling, and both he and Larxene quickly sat up to stare at the source of the noise.

It was a tidal wave, and guess who was riding at the top on his surfboard? "Like I said before, SURF'S UP BITCHES!"

"Demyx?" Larxene retorted with utter disbelief.

The water crashed down on them, pulling out with the same quick motion and leaving Demyx with his head stuck in the sand, Vexen on his back was a starfish latched onto his face, Larxene drenched and face down on Marluxia who was tangled by a mass of seaweed.

Larxene lifted her head up and sneered, "Dammit, Demyx! Now I need to gouge out your pancreas with a spoon!"

She moved off Marluxia who sat up with lights spinning in his eyes-a stranded fish jumped and slapped him across the face.

Demyx un-wedged his head and shook the sand from his weeping hair, "I'm doing that again!" He yelped and fell back as a knife whizzed through the air and struck between his legs, just missing his manhood. "Hey!"

"No you're not!" Larxene barked.

Lexaeus clapped his hands together with amusement at the castle before him-Demyx's wave had filled the structure's moat.

From the shifting waves nearby, I was staring at them with a sweat drop formed comfortably on the back of my head, "What the hell are those idiots doing?"

Zexion suddenly latched onto me and whimpered, "Something touched my leg!"

"It's just seaweed, Zex..."

"What if it's a shark?"

"There aren't any-" Wait, were there sharks out here? "Uh... just, don't worry about drowning. You have that duck to keep you supported." I poked at the rubber tube ringed around Zexion's waist. "Besides, it makes you look cute."

"Shut it," He hissed and released me, "This stupid thing makes me feel like a child again."

"Vexen's only looking out for you."

"No he's not! Who's the one babysitting me right now? You! Not him!" He practically screamed again and grabbed hold of my neck once more, "Something keeps touching me! This can't be legal!"

I slapped my hand over my face.

"What's going on you two?" My father's voice echoed as he waded out to meet us, rubbing soothingly at his arm.

"Oh, hey Dad," I shoved Zexion off so suddenly his duck flipped him over and his feet replaced his head above the surface, "What's up?" I quickly pushed the Cloaked Schemer over again and he bobbed upright, gagging on salt water.

Xigbar shook his head, "I hurt my arm playing, and Saix had to take my place." He jabbed his thumb over shoulder to the unconscious Vexen, "But that guy can sure spike a ball. Vexen's face is going to be sore for a week!"

"Sounds painful..." I remarked and slapped Zexion's back when his coughing failed to cease, "But I'm very curious to see how many people go blind after taking a glimsp at the Superior." We glanced over at the volleyball game. There were girls drooling over him with hearts floating above their heads. Blue streaks of depression masked half my face, "Dammit... Am I the only one who finds that to be a turn _off_?"

"How do you think I met your mother?" Xigbar remarked.

I jabbed my fingers in my ears, "No, don't even start with that one! I've only heard it a hundred thousand times in the past month!"

"Well, you see..." And he went off to boast about the same story he had told me so many times I knew it better than the back of my own hand. "Your mother and I met when we still had our youth, and it more of a coincidence at the town dance!"

I grabbed Zexion's wrist (the poor kid had finally stopped choking) and dragged him away, "Spare me..."

Xigbar was still ranting, oblivious to the fact I was no longer there.

* * *

Roxas was sitting on the sandy bottom, red blossoming across his face. The water was splashing from his chest to his neck, but he refused to move. It would be the end of him-mainly his pride-if he dared to stand.

Xion giggled and waded out to meet him, "What's wrong, Roxas?"

"Uhm..." His frightened eyes scanned the surface of the liquid sloshing him around, "I uh... Can't find my pants."

Xion's expression dropped and dots ran above her head for a moment. [...] "You mean you're... Uhm... short less?"

The Key of Destiny blushed blood red and sank deeper into the water, "Can you get Axel for me? Maybe he'll know what to do..."

XIV bit back a laugh and quickly backed away, "Don't move, alright? I'll be right back!" She receded from the ocean and raced over to the fire-wielding Nobody bouncing the volleyball on his knuckles, "Axel!"

"Yeah, what's up?" He smirked at her and passed the ball to Xaldin. They were apparently on break, but Saix was jumping up and down in the background, excited to start up another game.

"Roxas lost his shorts."

Axel's face was instantly caught between blank and unreadable. Xaldin buckled over, hysterical with laughter. Everyone stared over to see what was so funny. "Uh..." Axel scratched the back of his head, "OK... Good thing I prepared for this!"

"You actually thought ahead of time?" Xion quipped, "Wait, you actually used your head for once?"

"Shut it," The Red Head hissed and stormed over the desperate Keyblade wielder in the tides. "Roxas!" He made his way towards the boy, "You alright?"

"No," He snarled back, "I got caught in a wave and my trunks came off!"

Axel laughed and sat down beside him, "Don't worry, I figured this would happen to at least someone in the organization... Don't tell Saix I said this, but one time when we went to the beach as kids I lost my shorts, and he happened to have an extra pair so he gave them to me."

"And why not tell Saix when it was really nice of him?"

"The guy's too stubborn, remember? He won't accept the fact he was actually soft once."

"Oh... So you have an extra pair I can use?"

"Yup! Although..." Axel reached into the waves and fumbled with something briefly before holding up his own pair of shorts, "That's why it's called skinny-dipping, right?"

Roxas's jaw dropped, "Don't even think about it! Where's your pride?"

Axel almost keeled over laughing, "That's what Isa said! Here," He separated the extra pair from his real pair and handed Roxas the extra, "Put these on quick before you loose those, too."

Roxas slid them under beneath the surface, "Thanks, Axel!"

"Hey, can you see if I can borrow someone's trunks?"

"Why?"

"Cause I think I just lost mine..." Axel frantically searched around the water and his grin dropped, "Seriously! AH SHIT!"

XIII smirked and stood, "Well, that is why it's called skinny-dipping!" And he fled the water, laughing with triumph. Axel's body flared with flames but the currents doused him out instantly and he only screamed after the Key of Destiny.

"DAMMIT, ROXAS, THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

* * *

The day wore into dusk, and the Organization was lined up on the boardwalk, leaned against the wooden railing and all enjoying sea salt ice cream.

I was wedged between Demyx and Zexion, who was now tubeless. Axel had gotten his shorts back after Luxord found them drifting down the coast, and Vexen finally woke up with a REALLY bad sunburn that made him even redder than Axel's hair.

Xemnas was slapped twice by two separate girls he had hit on (he said he was trying to relive the glory days as a teenager), three times by four separate guys (the fourth had actually punched him) when he had hit on their girlfriends, and once by Xigbar when he tried hitting on me for the hell of it.

Xion collected a whole bucket full of sea shells, and Vexen let her keep the starfish that had been latched onto his face.

Larxene didn't tan all that much, but she didn't mind because kicking Demyx's ass was enough of a thrill ride for her. Lexaeus wound up in the Record Book for "World's Largest and Most Realistic Sand Castle", maybe because the structure looked like the Castle that Never Was itself.

Saix destroyed almost every one on the beach who dared challenge him in Volleyball; he just barely broke a sweat.

Xaldin was arrested after tackling some guy, but he was released when the police found out the Whirlwind Lancer was asked by Luxord to keep the tackled guy from stalking him. All I could say was, "Damn, Luxord, you dog."

Demyx wrapped his arm around my neck, "Hey, look Scout! Fireworks!"

Explosions echoed in the sky as rocket screeched into the air, self-destructing into flashes of brilliant colors and crackling until finally fading into pathetic whispers of smoke. From the other side of Zexion, Axel asked Saix, "Hey, what do you think of the light show?"

Saix smirked and replied loud enough for all of us to hear over the sky-splitting noise, "I think this Organization is like fireworks. We all work our way to the top, to be the best and to try until we finally shine bright enough for all to see. Even after was fade we will still be remembered not for what we did, but for who we were and how we made it there."

Xemnas shot him a rather surprised look, but he gave in and went back to observing the display in the starry sky, "Oh, so that's how it is..."

I realized Saix was wrong. Well, he right about other people, but not about the Organization.

We were Nobodies. When we fade there won't be anything to remember, no one to remember us or even what we've done or have yet to do. Even our Somebodies don't need us. Once we fade, once we **ALL** fade, there won't be anything left to recall us by.

Not even Kingdom Hearts will remember.

Still, I was at peace with that. We didn't need to fade; we didn't need to be remembered. For the time being we had each other... I bit the tip of my now bare stick and wrapped my arms around both Demyx and Zexion. Marluxia slipped his hand into Larxene's, and Axel poked Saix in the arm with his elbow playfully before tousling Xion's hair and patting Roxas on the back. Xigbar smirked to Xemnas and Luxord, and Vexen, Xaldin, and Lexaeus exchanged grins. Not even grins, but _smiles._

Memories weren't worth much to us because we only needed each other to move on with the present and the future, whether we faded or not. We could make our own memories, even when there's nothing to actually _remember_.

We only needed each other, for the sake of our hearts and for our memories and for everything that could make us _be_, even if we _weren't_.

...For now.

* * *

**-END-**

Note: If the ending was too confusing, let's sum it up: Past memories mean nothing to the Organization. To keep themselves from fading they need each other, and they could make new memories out of the present and use those as hope for the future. If they all fade, they won't be remembered even by Kingdom Hearts itself. But this was what made them feel alive, what made them feel like they actually _were._

Like fireworks.

**Chapter 18 coming soon!**


	19. Reasons to never be

Yay for 50 reveiws! Lots of goodies in this chapter! :D

**Chapter 18: Reasons to Never Be**  
**[shortest chapter title EVER lol]**

**TRIVIA: I [personally] find Xemnas the easiet character to work with in this story...**

**TRIVIA: Its actually really difficult for me to keep Scout and Demyx in the same scene without them arguing... Although they're supposed to be Best Friends xD**

**Did you know...?: I'll be creating a sequel for this story? And I'll be changing the title once completed. It'll still be Close Your World, but with a little something extra...**

**Brain Teaser: How you ask? Well, when I get to the final chapter you'll find out! XD**

"Good morning! Oi, rise and shine! Come on, lazy ass, get up already! You can't sleep the week away, you know!" There was an obnoxious voice ringing in my ears, rattling my brain as a Nobody shook me into reality, "Well, maybe you can… What am I saying? Get up!"

Hazy golden eyes fluttered open, and I let them wander around the room until they locked with the all-too-familiar pair of shining orbs-scratch that, the all-too-familiar _single_ shining orb, "Five more minutes, Dad?"

"As if! Come on, we need you. Sora's in the Castle."

I forced myself to sit upright, rubbing soothingly at my throbbing head, "How long have I been out for? Once again, why must I be knocked out? You know I'm a heavy sleeper."

Xigbar sat beside me and frowned, "That's only when you dream. Did you have another nightmare?"

Still a little dazed I shook my head, "No…" I was lying. I did have a dream… but it wasn't something I **wanted** to remember. There was a grim silence that followed, and Dad leaned forward so he could lower his voice to whisper, like someone was going to overhear something important.

"Sora has almost reached my guarded sector. Xemnas wants us to defeat the Keyblade Bearer in the event of my... _failure_."

I blinked as time froze around me. My lips parted, but the words were strangled in my dry throat. We were falling apart, but where did that leave us? If Luxord was erased... If Dad was erased... Saix... Me? Xemnas? _Where does that leave us...?_

Xigbar apparently didn't catch on to my hesitant action, "I'm going to wait for Sora, but you or Luxord probably have to kill him yourselves if he gets passed me. Do what you want to, but I have my orders."

Reaching quickly for his hand as he stood, I uttered, "Don't go... I don't want you to fade."

He smirked, but silently he bent down and pressed a soft kiss against my brow. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." And he left the room with a quietness I didn't even know existed.

Despite that promise, if it was made only an hour ago, I still found myself sprinting down the halls, my lungs burning and legs sore.

Why was I running? Oh, yeah, because in order to use a corridor of darkness I had to actually _know_ where I was going.

Where was I going? I don't know, remember?

Adrenaline rushed through my veins as I sprinted into the room. Here. This was where I was going, apparently. The Freeshooter collapsed to one knee, heaving and past his limit. If anything could erase us so easily, it was the Keyblade.

Like the one Sora was holding.

Darkness was swarming Xigbar, claiming his being and even my sanity. "**DAD**!" I screamed and raced over to him, falling to my knees at his side, "Dad, no! Don't fade! You promised you wouldn't!"

"Dad?" Sora retorted under his breath, making sure only a now healed Donald and Goofy could hear him, "That's a new one."

Xigbar chuckled, "Damn, seems you're gonna have to kick his ass for me then. This old man needs to retire."

I hissed through gnashing teeth, "You can't be serious you idiot! I won't forgive you if you fade! And I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to mom!" What was happening?... What... was happening?

He laughed again, "Well, I guess that's a bummer on my part. Don't worry, we don't exist anyway... So forgiving me now won't change anything."

Tears filled my eyes-wait, **tears**? Was I... _crying_? But that's... sadness... a_ feeling_... No, this won't do! "Father... please...!"

Dad pressed something against my chest as he buried his face into my shoulder, his free arm hooking around my back and bringing me into a tight hug, "Please don't cry. You're not supposed to feel... Besides, Daddy's here. I'll always be here." Why was he still lying to me? _Why? _"This isn't good-bye. I promise."

Just like Zexion. You're just a broken promise.

"Cross my heart," He muttered, and finally his body faded into nothingness.

I glanced down at Sharpshooter-but there was only one Arrowgun-in my grip, rage welling up until my stomach flipped over one time... or four. My scream pierced the air and practically shattered sound barriers, scaring away the emptiness in the room.

Even Sora was gone by then.

_Sora. He took everything! My father... Demyx, Zexion, and just...! _I fell forward on the floor, burying my face in my arms and muffling my shrill cries.

All I could think about was **killing** that fucking Keyblade wielder wth my own. Two. Hands!

* * *

_"Why missions? WHY?" Xigbar was practically ripping his hair from his head, "I go on more missions a day than I can count without complaint, so the one day I actually have to do something that's important you can't at least cut me some slack?"_

_Saix shook his head, "Orders are from the Superior himself. _Besides, what could possibly be more important than collecting Hearts?"

"My life!" The Freeshooter snapped back, "Xemnas requested for me to do something important for him!"

"Like what?"

"None of your damned business, Cross Face!"

There was a stream of lightning sparking between their eyes, and I quickly got between them and shoved them apart before they could start the War that Never Was. "Calm down you two! Jeez, it's like working with five year olds here!"

Xigbar hissed like a wildcat and folded his arms against his chest, "Scout can do the mission herself, and it's not like the mission even involves Heartless at all!"

Saix snarled back, "You act like I make these missions up as I go along! Look, just go out, get Luxord, and bring him back. There's not much too it!"

"I told you I **can't** do it. I just can't spare the time, and that's final! End of discussion!" My father looked like he was about to explode and bash the Luna Diviner's face in at any given moment.

I quickly jumped in again, "It's alright, Saix, I'll look for Luxord by myself; it's not a big deal."

The bluenette sighed and gestured his arm to the air nearby-a rift of darkness split open, "Fine, but make it quick. This cloak is making me hot and I might need some help taking it off..." He smirked at his own wittiness.

I rolled my eyes and jabbed him in the side with my elbow, "Keep it in your pants! I'll be back soon enough."

* * *

The darkness dropped me off in Radiant Garden. I glanced around, "Well, I haven't been here in a while... When was the last time? Oh, yeah! Zexion and I were on a mission to recruit Luxord! ...Why is Luxord here?"

To my luck, an elderly (but not ancient) couple was passing down the street arm-in-arm.

"Excuse me!" I jogged over to them and they paused to smile back, "I'm looking for my friend." It was always a priority for us to remain stealthy and unknown, but half the Organization didn't even care about that rule.

"You're friend?" The woman asked as more of a fact than a question, "What does he look like?"

"He's blonde, has a few ear piercings and he's wearing the same coat as I am. About... yay hi?" I drew a line in the air above my head with my hand.

The man scratched his neck, "No, I certainly haven't seen him. What's his name?"

I quickly thought for a moment, "You may know his as Roldu?"

The woman quickly exclaimed, "Oh, yes! He's our son. Dear, is he really here in Radiant Garden? We haven't seen him in so long...!" She faced her husband, her beaming face mirroring his own, "Ravi, Roldu came home!"

I thought promptly and said just as fast, "Actually... Uhm, I don't he came home to see you if you haven't run into him yet..."

"Who might you be again?" Ravi hissed, narrowing his gentle blue eyes at me. "Blythe used to be a cop, so don't think we can't-"

_This is probably why the Superior doesn't let us execute our missions without secrecy. _"I'm just a co-worker." I cut Ravi off quickly and folded my hands behind my back. My hand cracked with thunder. If anything I would have to briefly paralyze them and run for it. Although, I'm not one for using magic...

"Mother! Father!" My magic died as Luxord appeared, waving to his parents, "I came to see you!"

"Roldu!" They exclaimed in union and embraced Luxord in a formulated hug of laughter and tears.

I felt my lips press together in a thin line; I couldn't remember the last time someone held me like that. My family... My mother was dead and my father and I were heartless. We no longer had room for feelings, so he just be my father. He couldn't be my _dad_, no matter how badly I wanted him to.

Luxord broke away, grinning-no, smiling-that he was finally home. For the time being. But his expression faded when he noticed me watching. "Oh... Scout, what're you doing here?"

"I just came to check up on you..." I was lying for the sake of his parents, "Xigbar and Saix were at each other's throats, and you hadn't come back so Saix sent me to search for you."

Luxord approached me and whispered in my ear, "Leave. Now. What I do is none of the Organization's business!"

"It is when I'm stuck with the job of fetching you like a dog!" I hissed back under my breath.

He gave up, "Fine," He uttered, "Do as you will, but _please _don't get in my way."

"You know me better than that," I groaned. What was it that he was trying to do? What was Xigbar's big secret anyway, now that I thought about it? Xemnas **was** asking the Organization to do some pretty **crazy** things lately...

"Mom, Dad," Luxord faced his parents, "I want to see Kin. Do you know where she is?"

"Kin..." Blythe bit her lip and raked her fingers through her short, platinum blonde hair, "Uh... Roldu, there's something we need to talk to you about."

Luxord arched an eyebrow, "Did something happen?"

Ravi wheezed a sigh and pat Luxord's shoulder, "Come with us, son. We'll explain everything at home..." He faced me, "Why don't you come, too, miss...?"

My lips parted and my name spilled from my throat without my logic's permission, "My name's Xanze, but you can call me Scout."

* * *

"Well, this wasn't how I expected to find _that _out..." Luxord glared down at the table. Sitting in either seat on both sides of him were his parents, and I was leaned against the kitchen counter, my arms folded back against my chest.

A sigh escaped my lips, but it was rather sad and hollow, "Dammit."

Luxord stood abruptly and the chair screeched backwards, "Thank you for telling me, but I really need to get going."

We didn't have hearts, yet I could still see the pain as it crossed his face, but he can't cry because he lacks feelings... And yet he's still so pissed off at the world because he was going to end up alone.

**After all of this shit he had to put with**, like the organization and the Heartless and the pricks for Nobodies and the chaotic suicide missions, **to get his heart back **and all of the hard work and blood and just to come back to see Kin and find out she was dead and she was the only one worthy of his heart **he was going to end up _alone_.**

"Roldu," Ravi quickly bit down on his tongue, "Her grave is beside the Lighthouse. No one ever goes up there anymore except for the manager so he can flash signals to the ships."

Blythe embraced her son one last time... like it _was_ the last time, and she was right.

"Good-bye," He said with little emotion in his words and started for the door. I scurried out with him, turned to face his parents and bowed, and continued on after him.

I had left him by Kin's grave, the cross for the tombstone marking her death bed behind the lighthouse. Something bothered me about how she had died so suddenly from a random mugging on the street, and how the building it took place in was burned down so her remains co_uldn't be found... But maybe some things were so strange they were unbelievable._

_I returned three full hours later, but Luxord was still kneeled and he was still staring, unblinking. "Lux..." I kept the portal of blackness open behind me, "C'mon, let's go home."_

_Home. The Castle that Never Was? ...I would think so._

_"Yeah," He stood but left a single card wedged into the dirt before the cross, "Let's go... back home."_

_I stole one last glanced at that one card he had left-it was the Ace of Spades..._

* * *

Luxord grinned and shielded himself from the attack, but it sliced neatly (and quite effortlessly) through his cards and burned like fire in his chest. Weakened, he let himself fall to one knee. "Why did you attack me, Roxas?"

This was it, but what a way to go. All he had ever wanted was his heart, but... Would Kingdom Heats not allow for such a thing?

"That's Sora to you!" The Keyblade wielder snapped, most likely pissed off that almost every Organization member has called him by a totally different name.

The darkness was claiming the Gambler of Fate, and he knew fading actually wasn't as bad as he had originally thought. _It's because I want to see you again, Kin. But I can't... The Ace of Spades is the card of death, not the card of hope._

And the blackness finally claimed him.

Sora snatched a card out of the air as it fluttered down. He had a feeling Luxord had left it behind for him, so he gladly took the honor of reading what was on the back... And his sapphire blue eyes were glazed over with confusion.

"King of Hearts? Why this one?"

* * *

My eyes split open. What was with that dream, my last mission to find Luxord and Xigbar being so secretive? The thought of my father twisted my gut and made my stomach ache, but I forced myself to my knees.

There was a sharp click-Sharpshooter was still in my grasp.

Yes, I knew what I had to do. If I could find Xemnas, I would most likely find Sora.

I would get Xemnas to answer my questions one way or another, and I could kill the Keyblade bearer! YES! Don't worry, Dad, I'm going to get my revenge! And I opened the corridor of Darkness before me.

I. Will. Have. My. Revenge!

_Sorry, Mom, but I don't miss you_  
_Father's no name you deserve_  
_I'm just a kid with no ambitions_  
_Wouldn't come home for the world_

_At the dead-end I begin_  
_To burn a bridge of innocence_  
_Satisfaction guaranteed_  
_A pillow-weight catastrophe_

_Our own mission nowhere bound_  
_Inhibitions underground_  
_A shallow grave I_  
_Have dug all by myself_

_And now I've been gone for so long_  
_I can't remember who was wrong_  
_All innocence is long gone_  
_I pledge allegiance to a world of disbelief_  
_Where I belong_

_"Walking Disaster" -Sum 41_

_-**END- **_**Chapter 19: **The final battle! Scout and Sora face off! And Scout has some new moves to show us -wink-! Be reassured, this is actually NOT the final chapter!

Next time, The Untold Stories continue!** Story 2: **Scout is sent on a mission with the new member, XIV. Chasing an Emerald Serenade in Wonderland isn't exactly her ideal way of making first impressions, though... And who's that weird guy with the blindfold?

**I might also post up Story 3 before I post chapter 19, so here's Story 3: **The deaths of Larxene and Zexion, and Marluxia getting his ass handed to him by the Savage Nymph. All Namine has to do is watch! :D

_**OK, early information**_: I'm also going to be posting two more untold stories AFTER chapter 19. **Story 4: **It's Scout's birthday! And it's also happens to be another vacation day for the Organization. So, Xaldin needs to distract Scout from the Castle while Zexion and Demyx bake her a cake-in this case, attempt and fail miserably to make her a cake...

**Story 5: **Saix and Axel break into a Castle back when they had hearts, and Axel confronts Roxas for leaving the Organization.


	20. Untold Stories II: The Xion Files

**Took longer than expected. Was busy with other fanfics... And dealing with a death in the family. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**IN LOVING MEMORY OF MY FATHER WHO PASSED AWAY 6/20/10 (wtf did have to be Father's Day? T_T). R.I.P... love you!**

**

* * *

**

**The Untold Stories #2: The Xion Files**

"A mission with the newbie?" I glanced down at the for-once-unveiled Xion. Ever since her mission with Roxas her hood had been down, "Well, alright, sure."

Xemnas scanned the paper in his hand, "There is a Heartless in Wonderland. Search and destroy." The Superior had been taking over Saix's shift ever since the Diviner had lost his memories, "It seems to be the Emerald Serenade, so don't take too long. They're very easy to kill."

"Come _on, _Superior! You know I don't do Serenades! They're high maintenance!"

"And Demyx doesn't do missions because _he's _high maintenance. Now get going."

I saluted sarcastically, "Will do, Superior! Hear that, babydoll? We're—"Xion's hood was back up and my expression dropped, "Going on an easy mission today… Why'd you put your hood on?"

"I like it better up," She muttered.

Irritated, I cast her hood back—much to her complaint—and tousled her sleek black hair, "Cheer up! You're acting like Zexion on a good day!" From across the room, the Cloaked Schemer hissed a remark at me but it passed over my head. "Come on, let's go! And have some fun for once!"

I stretched out my hand and the dark rift split open. Xion blinked hesitantly, "Isn't it against the rules to have fun on missions?"

"No, that's to have fun and NOT do missions!" I backed into the rift and pantomimed her after me by tugging on the air like I was towing her by a rope, "Follow and be amazed by my extreme hard-core-ness!"

She quirked an eyebrow but stalked me into the darkness.

* * *

"Well, I haven't been here in quite some time. Anyway, so we need to hunt down the Emerald Serenade…" I glanced around the room, "Where would we find that?" Xion said something incoherent and I glanced at her, "What?"

"I asked what this was," She prodded two small drinks around the table and picked up the one on her right.

I plucked it from her hand like she was a child playing with a match, "It looks like the bottle Luxord gets his shots from," I sniffed it and the strong smell was so sweet it was repulsive, "Well, here goes nothing!" I sipped the drink and passed it to Xion, gagging on its aftertaste.

"Are you sure it's safe?" She observed the toxin in her hand disdainfully, "What does it do?" With no response she glanced over at me—but I was gone. "Xanze?" She heard a sharp squeak and looked down—way down—to see my shrunken form waving up from the evenly marked floor. "Xanze!" She kneeled down, "How'd you get so small?"

"How do you think?" I snapped, but my voice was a pathetic echo of a mouse cry. "Hey, drink that! It'll help us make it through that door over there!" And I jabbed my finger to the tiny arch in the wall. To be honest, I had been here plenty of times but never had I actually been successful with a mission—nor had I actually gotten anywhere past this same room.

Xion blinked and shrugged, "Uh, OK… I trust you."

Trust? It had been a while since I had last heard that word. She stood, sipped the drink and nearly spewed, and placed the bottle back on the table before she shrunk to my level—well, she was still shorter.

"Onward with the mission!" I started for the door, but Xion grabbed my hand.

"How do we change back? Maybe it's that bottle?" She pointed to the other drink way above us, like it was floating on transparent clouds.

A sweat drop slid down the back of my head, "Uh… Maybe?" I repeated, "Let's worry about that later. For now we need to find that Serenade." I snagged Xion by her hood and dragged her off with me, "THROUGH THE DOOR OF MAGICAL WONDERS!"

"Xanze, did you have too much sugar today?"

"Nah, I'm just really excited!"

"...I don't think it's safe to be around you if you're sugar high then, I presume?"

"As if!" I marched across the floors, finally releasing XIV waving Carron around in the air, "This is the most fun I've had in years! And I just started this mission!"

Xion jogged to catch up to me after realizing she was falling behind drastically, "Uhm, Xanze... Did anyone ever tell you you remind them of Xigbar?" I froze for a moment and my energy died. She paused along side me and broke out in a cold sweat, "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

I tapped my chin, "Nope. No one's ever said anything like that to me. I mean, what's similar about us to begin with?"

Xion bit her lip. "Uh..." She knew it wasn't her place to get into it so she improvised, "You use 'as if' almost as much as Xigbar does..."

"As if! I've only used it once today!"

"Twice."

"As if!"

"Three times."

"...OK, it's catchy. So?" I folded my arms stubbornly back against my chest and continued walking, "I'm nothing like that stubborn, one-eyed, gray-haired, shunning, worthless, egotistical, self-absorbed, past retirement ass who holds grudges against people who haven't done anything to him and-!"

Xion's hands flailed, "Hold up! I can't get all that!"

"Want me to repeat it?"

"No, I'm set..." Several sweat drops slid down the back of her head. _I shouldn't have said anything..._

"Hey, Xion," I smiled down at her, "You know how I'm referred to as the 'Break Loose Scout', what does everyone title you as?"

She blinked, "Uhm... Lord Xemnas didn't give me an epithet..." She hung her head, "I wonder what mine would be, though. Maybe I have to earn it some how?" I could tell she felt left out of our numbers, especially since she didn't even have her own chair in the Round Room.

I slapped her shoulder, "How about I give you one?"

"But isn't it up to Xemnas?"

"He can kiss my ass for all I care! It can be a fake title for now, just a little pretend thing until you get a real epithet!"

Xion beamed at me, "R-Really? Will Lord Xemnas allow it?"

"This doesn't have to involve him," I groaned, "He's not Superior of the Universe or Free Will for crying out loud!" After a moment I snapped my fingers, "Ah-ha! Why not call you the Universal Link?"

"That sounds weird and not very like me."

"The Chain of Memories? Seeing as you can't remember who you are?" I was trying to give this _puppet_ an **identity**. If Saix hadn't lost his memories, he would've been scolding me by now. Xemnas was going to be pissed, though...

**Trivia: When I first came to know Xion, I thought Xemnas would give her the name "Chain of Memories" even though it was already a game xD**

"How about Key of Memories?" She piped up as we receded into the hedged maze, "I mean, Roxas is the Key of Destiny, and since I can use a Keyblade, too..."

I slapped my hand over her mouth and dragged her into the hedges, muffling her cries. "Sush!" I hissed into her ear and pointed through the gaps in the bushes. Two card knights marched by and continued towards the three main entrances in the maze.

Slowly removing my hand from Xion's mouth I stepped out of the cleanly cut underbrush, "Whew, that was close. We can't afford to get kicked out of the garden-" Xion yelped and I spun to face her as she emerged from the hedge. "-What's wrong, baby?"

She rubbed at her hand, "The branch sliced my glove open! I can't return to the Castle like this!"

I blew my gray strands of hair out of my face. And here I thought she was captured from right under my nose... "We're having problems and we haven't even _found _our target yet!"

As if on cue, Xion exclaimed something all too late as the Emerald Serenade sped out of no where and slammed into me-more specifically my face-and knocked me to the ground. The Heartless flipped twice and returned to floating around aimlessly.

I clawed at the grass and lifted myself to my knees, "Ow, dammit! This is why I don't do Serenades!"

Xion shot at it with a cast of fire but her magic missed its fleeing form and scorched the bushes. The smoke died out quickly, thankfully. "Are you alright, Xanze?"

"I'm fine!" I snapped and sprang to my feet, wielding Carron like a mad-man, "But that thing isn't going to get away with this! Onward for SPARTAAA!" And I raced after the jittery Heartless, "GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN SERENADE!"

"So much for stealth..." Xion remarked to no one in particular before starting after.

From behind the hedges nearby, a familiar figure watched the duo with a smirk plastered on his face. [dun dun duuuuuuun!]

* * *

My bullets shot past the Emerald Serenade as it sped in circles around the table. I didn't know if someone had been having a tea party, but that didn't matter now. "HOLD STILL, DAMMIT! I. DON'T. DO. SERENADES!"

Xion slashed at it with her Keyblade from its front, but the Serenade quickly swerved-and her strike met my head; I was nailed into the ground.

"Oh, Xanze! I'm so sorry!" She removed her blade and a swollen lump formed where her attack had connected with my skull, "Are you alright?"

"Just dandy!" I said through grinding teeth as I rubbed at my bump, "Remind me to kick Xemnas's ass for sending me after this stupid Heartless!" The Serenade danced around the room, trying its best to avoid us. Someone in nearby caught my attention and I glanced over at the entrance of the room-there was a blindfolded silver-haired boy, dressed in an Organization cloak, watching me hesitantly. But he had already turned his back and disappeared. I ignored him and sprang to my feet, "I'm about to shoot this thing with my rocket launcher!"

"No need," A dreaded voice rang out and a painfully familiar Nobody appeared beside me, "You can't use brute force to take it out."

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, Xigbar?" I snapped as I stood, pointed an accused finger at him, "We can handle this ourselves!"

Xigbar snorted and slapped his hand over his mouth to hold back a laugh. "Sorry, but that's ironic! Well, go on. It seems you have the situation under control!" He buckled over with hysteria, "You're too funny!"

"Quit laughing you sarcastic, one-eyed freak!" I scolded, my temple veins pulsing, "This is serious!"

"As if! Look," Xigbar formed a cast of icy magic in his palm, "If the thing is high maintenance then just _make _it stop with blizzard!" He chucked the shard at the Heartless as it blurred by again, and the ice chased relentlessly after the Serenade.

The two collided and the creature was trapped in a block of ice.

"Poppet," Xigbar eyed Xion, "Strike it with your Keyblade real quick."

She gave a firm nod and slashed at the Emerald Serenade, and its icy prison was shattered along with its body and a bright heart lifted into the sky. "We did it!" She exclaimed and waved her Keyblade at me.

The corner of my mouth twisted into a smirk and I felt my hand freeze with magic, "Blizzard, huh, Xiggy?"

He arched an eyebrow at my crooked expression, "What?"

* * *

Xigbar sneezed and wrapped the blanket tighter around his shoulders, "Seriously, what did you accomplish by freezing me in a block of ice?"

"Personal amusement," I chimed, "And Roxas went to give Xion another glove so she could come back to the Castle, mission completed, and that other bottle really was what turned us back into our regular sizes. I'd say I accomplished a lot, and turning you into a popsicle just topped it all off." He sneezed again. "At least Axel was able to thaw you out without burning you like his cooking."

I kicked my legs up on the table and folded my arms behind my head.

The Freeshooter across from me sipped his piping out drink and sighed into the cup, "Do you have a father?"

I quirked my expression into something blank, "No. He was an asshole, though."

Xigbar seemed distraught for a moment, "I didn't think so." and he quickly swallowed a tongue-scalding gulp of his coffee, "AH, SHIT THAT BURNS!" He set his cup down and buried his face in his blanket.

Weirdo. "Did you see the uh... guy?" I questioned, speaking of weirdos. "The boy with the blindfold in Wonderland?"

Xigbar blinked at me, "Eh? As if! You must've been imagining things."

Rolling my eyes skyward, I briskly stood and started out of the room without a single word of good-bye.

* * *

My peaceful night's sleep was shattered when a certain Keyblade bearer shook my awake, "Uhm, Xanze? Did I wake you?"

"No, you rocked me to sleep," I said flatly and sat up, rubbing at the crust that glued my eyes shut, "What's up, babydoll?"

"I had a dream," She clutched at the pillow in her arms, "Well, it was more like a nightmare... Can I sleep with you? I didn't want to bother any of the guys..." So why me? Why not just go bother Roxas? He wouldn't mind!

I kept my mouth shut and shifted over so I could claim the right side of the bed, "Make yourself comfortable." I sprawled out and folded my arms behind my head as she patted down her pillow and laid down next to me.

It wasn't until she shifted so she could curl up against me with her head on my chest when I started to question the puppet's sanity, "What are you doing?"

"I'm cold."

Did she seriously just pull a Zexion on me? "Uhm... OK?"

Her arm fell across my waist and the other was folded against her chest. She heard something drum in my chest for a flicker of a moment, and she quickly picked up her head to look at me, "Xanze?"

"What?"

"...I heard you're stomach. It sounds like Axel's when he hasn't eaten in two hours." She was keeping quiet that she could've sworn she heard a heartbeat. Maybe it was just her imagination playing tricks on her. So she let her head fall back on my chest.

"What did we agree your title was going to be again? Chain of Memories?"

"Key of Memories."

"Fine~ Now get some sleep,_ Key of Memories_."

Xion giggled, "Thanks, Xanze."

"It's Scout," I uttered and soothed down her hair, "Call me _Scout."_

"Thanks, Scout." And after a few minutes she was fast asleep. I let my golden eyes shut and my mind fade from reality. This poor girl... She really was the key, the chain, and the puppet of Xemnas's plans.

Maybe that blindfolded boy was, too? ...Why did I feel like _we all_ were?

* * *

-**END- Story #3 coming soon!**


	21. Untold Stories III: Halcyon Days

**Been VERY busy, but I worked until like 2 in the morning just to catch up with this xD ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Untold Stories #3: So much for the Halcyon Days**

Part 1: Voltaic Rush

"Larx?" Crystallized blue eyes fell upon the quivering blonde, a pathetic mess of dry sobs and bleeding nerves before his regretful form, "Hey, come on... You can't cry on the floor! That's what a corner is for!"

"Shut up! I'm not crying!" She curled up and brought her knees to her chest, "And I like the floor! It's..." Her voice faltered.

Marluxia sighed and sat down beside her, feeling utterly stupid in the process albeit guilty, "The shock was hard. You must've collapsed, huh?"

"It's that damned witch!" Larxene shivered into her sneer, "She had his eyes, Marlu! I hate those eyes..."

The Graceful Assassin studied her now tranquil form, "You're just overreacting." He inhaled sharply and exhaled a sudden confession, "Larxene, I'm sorry." Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed her stiffen, "I knew Naminé could control memories, so I figured if she messed with yours you would get your voice back. Of course you did back-hand me into the wall..." He was thrown back and slammed into the floor, pinned by the Savage Nymph whose knives were pressed against the tender flesh of his neck.

"You set me up?**!**"

Marluxia noticed the blood that dripped from her gloves and left droplets on his cheek, "Yes. I did. I don't like you when you aren't yourself."

"It's not your place to judge!" She hissed. Foudre left a small slit on his skin and crimson leaked to the floor. _Now_ it was his blood.

"Well, it worked didn't it? You're back to being the bitchy woman I've come to love-know," He quickly caught himself, but it was too late. Larxene pulled back and her weapons disappeared, but she still had a curious expression across her elegant features.

"What... did you just say?"

"Know," He cursed himself for being so stupid. Love is a feeling!

Larxene leaned forward, her eyebrow was arched but her tone was serious, "And if you had a heart what would your **real **answer be?"

"...Let me see your arm. You're hurt." He grabbed her forearm as she tried to jump off of him and he sat up with the same swift motion, using his free hand to slide her sleeve down. Slices ran across her wrist, but the other wounds were pathetic paper cuts the rest of the way down her arm.

She pried herself free and slapped him across the face. The strike was so sudden Marluxia barely had any time to brace himself, but that didn't matter to him. He was strong, and he could take the pain.

"Don't touch me," She hissed and disappeared with the swirling abyss of darkness.

Silently, Marluxia stood and brushed himself down. Larxene would come to her senses, but for now she needed her space.

He needed to take care of Axel and Vexen in the meantime.

Part 2: Eat Your Heart Out

"Well, that's fucking stupid," Larxene hissed and cast her acidic green gaze from Naminé to Marluxia (standing beside her) and finally onto Axel, "You're seriously accepting him?" Her glare focused on Vexen, "And the freak of nature here, too? Marluxia, I don't trust them."

"I don't trust them either," Marluxia smirked gamely and tapped his chin, "You have a point... This is stupid. We should just kill them."

Vexen hissed, "I'm number 4 and I'm your superior; you won't dare to touch me!" He jabbed a crooked finger at XI and XII, "You don't have the guts to even challenge me!"

Axel flashed a grin and said placidly, "Oh, I think they will. After all, just because you're_ older_ that doesn't make you _stronger_."

IV folded his arms backs against his chest, "I'm not dealing with this right now! This whole idea of overthrowing the organization is borderline retarded!" [note: this was a phrase my friend used when we were eating dinner and discussing the logic behind Marluxia's plans XD Not to make fun of anyone! So please no one take offense!]

"Eat your heart out!" Larxene snapped. _[As Amanda would say, "French Fries!"]_

"Kiss my ass!"

"Kiss _my _ass, Vexen!" Marluxia snarled, "Now look, it's a one time deal. You won't know our plans without getting killed, and if you say yes you'll have to prove your loyalty to me. So what're your answers?"

Axel scratched the back of his head, "Well, I say it's not worth the risk but..."

"Say yes and eat ice with that word!" Vexen hollered, Frozen Pride forming in his grasp, "This is treason to the Organization and to Xemnas himself! Axel, if you even open your mouth to agree to his terms I will bash you over your empty head with my shield!"

The Flurry of Dancing Flames sighed and shrugged, "Well... I was actually going to ask if I could have some time to think about it."

"You may as well just say yes," The Chilly Academic muttered.

"But then you'd have to beat me like a child."

"You actually thought about the consequences! There's a first!"

Larxene was growing agitated and her irritated expression mirrored Marluxia's own features. She chucked her knives at Vexen, but he reacted quickly and pulled off a funky pose. Foudre outlined his figure on the wall behind him. "Shut up and make your choice!"

Vexen realized Frozen Pride was in his hand for a reason and felt like an idiot almost instantly, "Hmph. Get back to me on that one." And he disappeared into the void of darkness.

Axel blinked hesitantly, "So... What's in it for me?"

Part 3: Converging Fates

"Another member? I wonder what he's like."

"Don't always assume the new recruit is going to be male, _Xaldin_."

"Well excuse me, _Xanze_."

"Silence you two," Xemnas's voice boomed, but he was far from annoyed. He just wanted this stupid meeting to be over with so he could go back to Kingdom Hearts, "Now then, I want everyone to meet Number XII the Savage Nymph."

The hooded figure stalked into the room, heeled boots clicking against the floor gently.

"Please remove your hood, our new ally," The Superior continued.

She cast her hood back and acidic green eyes blinked into the light. Studying us for a moment, her lips cracked open and she spoke without permission (hell, when didn't we?), "This is the Organization? You guys don't look like much."

No one insults the Organization. Almost instantly half of our weapons were slammed in the floor around her-Axel's chakrams, Saix's Claymore, white bullets from my sniper rifle and purple ones from Xigbar's arrow guns, Xaldin's Lances, and even Marluxia's scythe. To our surprise, she didn't even flinch.

Wow. We FINALLY get another girl into the Organization and she's a complete BITCH. What luck! *Sarcasm cough*

A ghost of a smile played on her lips, "Is that it? The weapons faded out, except for Graceful Dahlia. She turned and tugged the flower-shaped blade from the ground, "I expected you all to attack me and hit me. Oh, wait, I get it! You guys need me to help complete Kingdom Hearts!" She ran her fingers across the defined edges of the scythe, "And who's weapon might this be? It's so elegant."

"Mine," Marluxia replied but he did nothing to call Dahlia back to him, "And at least someone appreciates her beauty."

Laughter up roared from the Round Room and comments could be heard from all around.

"Beauty, as if!" Xigbar.

"Damn Prettyboy, you're something else I tell ya!" Xaldin.

"What luck to finally have someone who appreciates pinky princess fairy here!" Axel.

"Beauty or repulsiveness?**!**" Me.

"Sh-shut up!" Marluxia slammed his fist down on the arm of his chair, "Dammit that's enough already! Just because I have pink hair and a rose-based scythe doesn't mean you can poke fun at my interests!"

Larxene focused on the deadly weapon in her grasp and ignored the Graceful Assassin's distress.

"All is fair in game and war," Luxord remarked and flashed his hand of cards.

Zexion, who was as silent as Saix (they weren't as easily amused as everyone else when it came to insulting a Nobody), tilted his head at the Gambler of Fate, "I don't remember _that_ being the correct saying..."

Demyx clutched at his sides as he started to cramp, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes in rivulets, "I can't take it! It's too much!"

Xemnas shook his head and finally decided to snap, "SILENCE!" We fell into soft chuckles, "You're all acting like children!"

Larxene swung the scythe around on her wrist, but her smirk dropped into a frown and she grabbed the hilt mid-swing, "It's too heavy for me. I'm not fond of large things."

"Here that, Xaldin?" I taunted, "She's out of your league!"

"Oh, shut up!" He snarled back.

The scythe disappeared from Larxene's hand, but she didn't seem to care. Xemnas spoke up again, "I'm going to assign Marluxia and Larxene on a mission to Twilight Town. Marluxia, I expect you to show her the ropes of how we operate."

"Of course," The flower-loving Nobody bowed his head in submission and cast his gentle blue eyes onto the Savage Nymph.

She only returned the stare.

Part 4: I Don't Want to Say Good-Bye

"No...No... I can't loose... to such a bunch of losers!" Larxene stumbled as she tried to keep herself upright, her acidic vision was hazy and her mind was growing distant. Oh, so this was what fading felt like? What it was like to go back to not existing?

Even though they already don't exist?

Darkness started rising from her injured being, "What? I'm fading?" Well, this just **sucked**. She had gotten a beat down by a kid after smacking the witch around, and after all the shit she put up with as a SOMEBODY... "No, I can't! This isn't how I..." ...Was it too much to ask to just be with him? "Marluxia!" To rule? To be welcomed? To be... "I won't... _allow_!"

...Loved?

Part 5: So Much for the Halcyon Days

Marluxia tapped his finger against the elegant blade of his lethal weapon. Larxene had died, and he did nothing to stop her. He could've tried harder... Maybe he should've just planned better and not trusted that damned Axel! He and Larxene had been talking about how interesting their lives would've been if they had over thrown Xemnas. But what good would an Organization be if they still didn't have their hearts? Well, _anything_ was better then **nothing**.

Marluxia sensed Sora as the Keyblade Bearer rushed into the room, but he didn't need any more time to ponder.

To think, that was all they achieved after putting up with so much bullshit from Axel and Vexen and even Sora... _Nothing_.

So much for the halcyon days.

Part 6: Darkness Rising

"What is he?" Zexion slumped against the wall and slammed his fist into it soon after, "No one's ever won over the darkness like he does! It's impossible!"

And yet, there **he** was: Riku, staring at him intently but awkwardly. Axel appeared from the corridor of darkness soon after, and Zexion let out a startled cry and pressed against the wall. No... If Axel was here then it was just...! "Oh... Oh yes, the Replica, of course!" That was a load off his shoulders. "We can use this Riku to defeat the real one!" Oh great, now he was rambling to himself. "Axel?"

Axel had a dangerous expression cross his face, and he remarked to the Replica, "Wouldn't you like to be real?" A nod. "All you need is the kind of the power that the _real _Riku doesn't have. If you can get that, you can be a new person. Not Riku, or anybody else..." His tone was level but unnerving, "You won't just be a copy of someone, you will be unique... You're own self!" The Replica gasped.

Zexion knew exactly what VII was planning, "Axel! What're you saying to him?**!**"

"Y'know," Axel rested a hand on his thin hip, "He's as good a place to start as any."

Oh, fuck! _Nonononono_! "You can't do this!" The Replica was in Zexion's face first, gripping his collar and slamming up against the wall and breaking his already cracked ribs. No! It can't end like this!

_He..._

Being hoisted in the air as his life force is drained, gasping for air and struggling to hold on.

_...made a promise..._

Everything going black and the pain dying out like a candle light in the breeze.

..._to Scout..._

"So sorry, Zexion."

_...even if promises... _

_"_You just found out way too much."

..._were for the heart._

* * *

_-END- _**Yup, that just about covered most of the characters I left out the first time around XD Chapter 19 coming soon! The epic battle between Sora and Scout, but the FINAL CHAPTER WILL BE CHAPTER 20! which will come after the next untold stories xD**


	22. Trying to become what will never be

**NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER! final chapter is chapter 20. Just so no one gets confused :D**

**Chapter 19: Trying to become what will never be**

It was silent, and I glanced around until I could figure out where I actually was. To think, I had been running to find _Nobody _and of all places to find _Nobody_ it was **here**. Yes, this room was where you could visibly see Kingdom Hearts and all its glory, where the stray Hearts had once been weaving together from all directions.

I had found Saix, but he wasn't with Xemnas like I had thought. Nor was Sora here yet.

"Saix! We need to talk!" I inhaled sharply and didn't continue until my breathing was steady and calm again. "We can't do this! We've messed with the Keyblade Bearer and-"

His finger came to my lips, "Easy. We've come to far to turn back now. Besides, we no longer have any need for him." He nudged pathetic silver whisps of hair out of my face.

"Then we can leave this whole thing alone!" I gripped his cloak, "We can get our Hearts back and just... Please, Saix, we need to stop this!" My voice was desperate and I searched his eyes for something-_anything_-that would tell me this was going to be OK.

That _everything _was going to be OK.

"What's _this_? Kingdom Hearts? Us getting our hearts back?"

"Everything! All of that and all this mayhem that's driving me up a fucking wall! I'm breaking here, Saix!" I buried my face in his chest, "Please, I can't loose you, too! I've lost Demyx and Zexion and Dad and I don't want to...!"

His arms came up to my shoulders and cut me off. I expected him to push me away, to tell me that _this _didn't involve our relationship. What relationship? We didn't have hearts, and we weren't supposed to feel.

So what was this **thing** we had?

"Demyx confronted me about you the day he was erased. He told me that if he didn't return, I would have to be the one to watch out for you... He made me promise. He almost seemed happy for you, Scout." My eyes widened, but I said nothing.

I braced myself for him to push me away. Instead, he let his hands slide down my back until his arms came around my waist to hold me close. He tilted his head until his lips were in my ear, "You won't loose me. _There's nothing to lose_."

That's right... we don't exist. I backed away from him abruptly, panic rising with the words in my throat. Was I really _that_ stupid? I've lost_ nothing_. I'm _still_ afraid of losing _nothing_! "But that nothingness means something to me, Saix! I didn't want my heart back, but after joining the Organization I had that want for it! If we did complete Kingdom Hearts I wanted us to create ourselves anew so I wouldn't have to be afraid of loosing nothing!"

Saix shook his head, "Scout, don't worry. If you want, I'll make the same promise to you that I did to Demyx-"

"STOP FUCKING LYING TO ME!" I screamed, and he fell silent instantly, "That's all this Goddamn Organization has been doing to me! **_Lying_**! Xemnas **promised** us our hearts, Zexion **promised** to come back to me, Xigbar **promised** that he'd always be there for me, and now you're saying you want to make a **promise** that you **won't** keep! You _can't_ keep it! So just save your breath!"

The Luna Diviner blinked.

"Just stop, alright?**!** Stop lying to me...!" I felt my gut twist like there was something clawing its way around the inside of my body, "Saix, I can't do this anymore!"

Catching me off guard, Saix took both sides of my face and brought me forward so our lips met. A moment passed-that same moment felt like eternity-and he broke away from me, "Don't cry."

I wasn't crying, yet I knew he was referring to the tears that had filled my eyes as I watched my father fade. Dad. "Saix, do you know what my father was doing the day Luxord disappeared?"

Saix studied me, "The Superior had asked him to conduct a quick skill check on Sora... So he had Xigbar mess with him in the Land of Dragons. Afterwards, he ended up confronting Xemnas on his desire for completing Kingdom Hearts. I was in the Superior's office at the time, having just completed my own mission..."

_"Xemnas, you're not going to be one with Kingdom Hearts," Xigbar remarked, "You can't remember what a Heart ever felt like, and you're really only out for the power that can be supplied to Kingdom Hearts through those hearts."_

_Xemnas chuckled, "Oh, hardly. Kingdom Hearts will be complete, we will ALL become one and get our hearts back, and all will be well."_

_"...I still believe you're going to fail."_

_"Then why do you follow me?"_

_The Freeshooter smirked and shrugged, "I guess for my daughter's sake. She has hope for this Organization, and I know she sees something special in you, Saix," He nodded at me and I arched an eyebrow back, "Although, I'll be damned if I can figure out what that something is."_

_Lord Xemnas's expression was just unreadable as ever, "Why do you honestly follow me. I know it's not just for Xanze."_

_Xigbar's answer surprised me, "Well, maybe because it gives me something to do. Besides, I don't want to fail at getting my heart back. I want it back for her; I've _always_ wanted it back for her. And you're my best friend, anyway. We're supposed to do everything together!"_

_Xemnas found amusement in Xigbar's last few words and grinned, "You have one sick sense of loyalty."_

_Loyalty by friendship? I pondered the phrase the way the Superior had used it... And I thought of Axel._

"I realized Axel was right at this point. I am different now that I don't have a heart..." Saix's finger twitched when he sensed familiar people near the room, "I remember what frienship was, but I can't comprehend its meaning or the emotions it holds."

I guess I didn't need to see Xemnas after all. My nerves spiked and I cast my golden gaze onto the door.

"What do you see in me, Xanze?" He questioned, facing Kingdom Hearts outside the window.

Dammit. How the hell was I supposed to answer that? "I... I don't know." Sora and his friends burst into the room, Kairi included, "Maybe my heart will help me decide."

Saix gave a grim nod and gyrated to face the Keyblade bearer, his Claymore materialized into his hand, "Only you could have made it this far, Roxas."

"THAT'S _REALLY_ GETTING OLD!" Sora snapped, stomping his foot down with frustration. Donald and Goofy jumped in front of him, arms out stretched... Like Marluxia when he protected Larxene from Xemnas's blow.

"Yeah!" Donald exclaimed, "He's Sora!"

I smirked faintly, "How cute. They're trying to protect their friend!"

Saix raised Lunatic into the air before him. With a sharp click the weapon expanded and the spikes shot out with a sharp sound that was similar to breaking glass-_like a mirror_. He passed it to a more comfortable holding position so it was arched behind his back, "Different name, same fate."

With a threatening swing wind and debris kicked up around the room-I was thrown back suddenly from a cast of repelling magic, maybe from blizzard, and I skid to a stop on my back. SHIT! Saix did that himself the cheap bastard! I jumped to my feet, but the shield was already thrown up. "SAIX!" I slammed my fist into the reflective barrier and vibrations revealed the polygram design, "Dammit, Saix, take down this shield and let me in! I want to take a crack at him, too!"

Saix choked on his laugh, "Sorry, babe, but this is a man's job."

"Bitch, you're just making shit up to piss me off!" I punched the wall again, "And don't call me babe! I will come in there and kick your ass! Forget Sora, I'll shoot **you **with my rocket launcher!"

"You can't break the barrier, remember?" He pointed to his ass, "So kiss it!"

I whipped out Carron, "You have to the count of three! One! Two! Thr-!"

"You won't get anywhere without asking nicely," He taunted.

Sora glanced at Kairi and the imposter in the cloak, "Are they fighting?" The two outside the shield shrugged. Beside him, Donald and Goofy scratched their heads.

I gave up, "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

The Luna Diviner seemed to think for a moment, "Well... I guess so." I brightened up. Yes, I was finally going to get to kick Sora's ass- "NOT!" And he lunged for the Keyblade bearer across the room.

"DAMMIT, SAIX!" I beat helplessly on the divider. Please... I couldn't loose him!

I slumped back against the wall and buried my face in my hands, Carron disappearing into thin air. I can't loose him, even if there's _nothing_ to technically loose.

I just can't.

_"Saix?" I rolled my head over only to be greeted by his bare back, "Are you awake?" No response. I rolled my eyes and flicked the sheet off so I could sit up, but Saix's arm hook my waist and brought me back down to him._

_"Where do you think you're going?"_

_"To do something. I'm not laying here and sleeping my non-existence away," I whimpered as he nibbled on my neck and I shoved him back a bit, "Not right now."_

_"Is something wrong?" He asked as I swung my legs over the side of the bed, "Are you feeling well?"_

_"I'm fine..." I stared at him over my shoulder, "Saix, what am I to you? I mean, I don't have to be much now but... what will we be when we get our hearts back?" I cast my golden eyes back onto the floor. What a stupid question!_

_Saix shifted, and I expected him to put his clothes back on and leave... but his arm slipped around my neck and he brought me back so I was leaning against his chest. He was silent, but he pressed a kiss against the back of my head, the sensitive flesh on my neck, and on my shoulder before resting his head down on that last spot. He held me quietly, but the subdued moment was all I needed to understand._

_We couldn't know without our hearts._

The fighting ceased suddenly after what seemed like eternity-which was only several minutes-and there was loud clang of something heavy against the floor. I feared the worst and whirled around.

Saix limped towards Kingdom Hearts, clutching at his wounded chest.

No. No! Please, _no!_ "SAIX!" I pounded on the barrier, which was still up much to my annoyance. "Saix, dammit, don't fade or I'll beat your ass into next year!" Yeah right... Give it up, girl.

Sora's taken **everything** from** nothing**.

Saix glanced at my briefly; his lips moved wordlessly, but the phrase was a familiar yet distant memory I had longed to hear since my mother died. For someone like him to say such a thing... Was this really good-bye?

He returned his focus to the Heart in the sky, "Why... Kingdom Hearts?" He reached towards it, like he was actually going to catch something, "Where... is my... heart?"

The shield faded and I dashed for him as his body began to fade to darkness. _No_, you've already taken everything just don't take him! Not him not him anything but him he's all I have left anything but _him_!

But the Luna Diviner had faded into nothing, the last whispers of shadows slipping through my fingers as I snatched at the space where he had once been.

"No... Saix..."

His lips moved in my mind, that phrase... That one phrase and of all people to say it it would be _Saix:_ I love you. And it meant something different than what Xigbar used it as. I let the moment sink in, my body quivering.

Sora readied his Keyblade nearby, bringing me back into reality, "You're next, Xanze! Out of my way!"

CLICK.

"Here she comes!" Donald exclaimed.

I raised Carron at them, and the room in their eyes flipped over. "How many times must I tell the same thing?" I turned my rifle for a kill shot, "You won't touch me unless you can figure out how to fight backwards!" I sprang up onto the platform above.

White-luster arrows darted from my weapon as I fired at Sora and his friends (Kairi was still safe in the background with the cloaked imposter). They dodged left and my bullets missed. What? Where they using my reverse world to their advantage?

Not for long.

I negated the effect and Sora's shoulder was nipped by my arrow. "Don't forget I'm in control! I can throw up the inverted dimensions or take them down whenever I want to!"

"THUNDER!" A bolt of electricity dropped from above and surged my body with enough static to leave me dazed. My head spun momentarily and I almost collapsed limply. _Stupid duck!_

Sora's voice echoed out, "You talk too much, Xanze!" There were multiple strikes from around my body suddenly, and the pain was so overwhelming I lost feeling for a moment. Something solid-most likely Goofy's shield-struck me in the face and knocked me off the platform and to the floor.

I came to and rolled to my knees, calling the reverse into play again. "Dammit, that was cheap! Smart, but cheap!" I spat blood from the corner of my mouth and rose to my feet, "Fine, I see how it's going to be." Sharpshooter appeared in my grip, and Carron's form altered to be the mirror image of the other arrowgun, but she still retained her color. "Ready for Round 2, brat?**!** I'm getting serious!"

Wielding both weapons I fired a barrage of projectiles at the Keyblade wielder, and this time they hit him and Donald successfully. Goofy managed to bring up his shield and deflect my blows.

Did they figure out how to fight with the retrogression?

"Cura!" Donald healed both himself and Sora and they quickly jumped back up. Dammit, of course! That's what they were planning! Certain kinds of magic could stalk the target, and if I wasn't conscious my reverse world would fade long enough for them to attack me!

I had to approach this more carefully, "I'm going to admit you guys are tough. You figured out how to get around being inverted!" I fired again but they kept jumping out of the way. Now I was getting pissed off.

Too bad I didn't take the time to learn how to make illusions of myself.

My arrows spilled out until the guns were heating up my grip.

_"Zexion! Demyx!" I plopped down on the couch between the boys and brought them into head-locked hugs, "Good morning!" Demyx squealed like a fan girl and hugged me back, but Zexion wasn't all that happy to be touched and he tried to move away._

_Saix shook his head and flipped through his quota, "You do realize it's mid afternoon, right? Now you three need to get off your lazy asses and get to your missions."_

_Demyx groaned, "Come on, Saix, I just got back! I'm tired!"_

_"Does it look like I care?" He hissed back. "Heartless, Neverland; get going."_

_Xigbar stormed into the room at that same moment, smirking but fuming over nothing, "Hey, Cross-face! Xemnas wants that quota! You're late!"_

_"Maybe if some Nobodies did their jobs," Saix remarked accusingly to Demyx, "I would have it finished by now!"_

Goofy's shield spiraled in my direction and smacked me in the chest, knocking me back a few feet and slamming into the wall with enough force to crack a rib. I choked on blood as the bone poked into my lung.

"How are you doing this?" I snapped clamorously and used the wall for support, "You shouldn't be able to even see straight!"

"We're not!" Sora replied, "We're just pretending that everything is backwards, so we're fighting backwards, just how you wanted! We aren't relying on our eyes, we just attack whatever's behind us by defending, so our attacks go forward!"

Shit! "Easier said than done!" I roared, "Either way I'm still going to kill you!" I'm weak. I'm weak. I'm so fucking _weak! _How did they get past my retrogressed world? Why did Kingdom Hearts choose him? What did I do wrong? Where's...

My guns disappeared and were replaced with Fall Out, the quadruple barreled bazooka carried on my shoulder. WHERE'S... MY HEART?**! **"I'm going all out! Sora, prepare yourself!"

The first missile was launched but he dodged the attack. It demolished the wall across the room, "That was for Zexion! This is for Demyx!" I fired again and the explosive left a crater in the floor, "This is for my father!" A third explosion, "And this is for Saix!"

Sora went to dodge and I removed my effect, causing him to trip to the floor. He was at the mercy of my Fall Out.

The imposter moved in first, grabbing the Keyblade Bearer and saving him from the blast of the nuke. "Thanks, Riku," Sora muttered as the smoke from around the newly formed crater cleared. My bazooka faded into nothingness and I sprang down from the platform towards them.

No, this couldn't be happening!

_You've taken everything!_

I called my arrow guns forth and cracked Carron into the side of Riku's head, knocking him the floor. I jabbed the nozzle of Sharpshooter into Sora's chest, right where his heart was...

"SORA!" Donald exclaimed.

...and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**-END- I** wanted to make this longer but it's long enough as it is so **I split some of it into chapter 20.** Next time its going to be two more untold stories **(they shouldn't take me long)** and then the final chapter before I start the** sequel**!

Yes, a sequel. _**If you want full information I'm going to post it with chapter 20**_, but if you're still confused afterwards feel free to send me a message.


	23. Untold Stories IV: Baking for Dummies

Because my friend is going away, I have decided to dedicate this Chapter to her! :D

**The Untold Stories #4: The Art of Cake Baking for Dummies**

Xemnas had called for a vacation day, which really only happened once every other year, but this vacation was conveniently a certain Nobody's Birthday.

"Scout's how old now?" Zexion glanced up from Book of Retribution and at the Nobody reclined on the couch across from him. "Twenty-four? It's been three years already?"

"Time flies, right?" Demyx chided, plucking at the strings on his Sitar, "I wanted to do something cool for her… Like, awesome cool! I was thinking that—" He paused and Zexion arched an eyebrow at him, "…I lost it, dammit."

Zexion shook his head and slammed Lexicon closed, "Something tells me you wanted to bake her cake, get one of the Organization members to distract her from the Castle so we can make the cake a surprise, and keep Axel away from the kitchen because we all know he can't even_ watch_ someone cook without the food going up in flames?"

A light bulb lit up above Dem's head, but it blew out. He flicked it back on, "That's actually so much better than my idea of sticking you in a cake and having you jump out to surprise her naked—"

"Keep it PG-13, Demyx! I'm not doing anything that will scar both of us!"

Dem's light bulb blew out again and he smacked it off his head, "Er, anyway… So you wanna help me bake and we can try to convince a member to keep Scout preoccupied outside the castle?"

Zexion scratched the back of his head. _Why do I have a strange feeling this won't be as easy as it sounds?_ "Sure."

* * *

"PLEASE!" Demyx whined, "Come on, Xiggy! It's just for a few hours!" The members were ringed around the Round Room, number 0 excluded, listening to Dem's proposition on Scout's birthday surprise.

Xigbar snarled back at IX, "Hell to the no! And that's final! I have better things to be doing with my life."

Xaldin, who was preoccupied playing Cooking Mama on his pink Nintendo DS, glanced up briefly, "Wait, you mean like a few hours in one of the worlds? I'll do it. It'll give me something to help pass the day by, anyway."

Xemnas nodded, "Fine, it's decided that Xaldin will distract Scout until the cake is made, you guys can celebrate, and I'll be catching up on my hours while you're doing all of that. Now, good night one and all." and he disappeared with the darkness.

Demyx clapped his hands together, "Yay! Thanks Xaldy! I owe you one-" A lance was launched at him and struck the spot right beside his head, and he screamed like a school girl and fell out of his chair.

"Don't call me Xaldy!"

* * *

I clawed at the crust that glued my eyes shut and yawned obnoxiously. "Where're we going again?" Xaldin had my wrist in a death grip as he dragged me out of the corridor of darkness, "I wanna sleep..."

"Look, Xemnas wants us to check out why there's such a large number of Serenades appearing here recently."

"Can't we do that tomorrow?"

"Nope, today."

"But it's a vacation day!" I hit my head into his shoulder, "And I'm exhausted! Dammit, shouldn't Demyx be doing this anyway? He never meets his quota and I work my ass off just to go above and beyond so I'm not scolded during lectures!"

"Come now, Scout," Xaldin gestured to the world around us, "What's so hard about killing a few Emerald Serenades in Neverland?"

"I don't do Serenades," I hissed, "They're high maintenance!"

"Well, then let's spice things up a bit!" Xaldin rubbed his hands together, smirking broadly, "Do you know why Serenades are always moving?"

"Because they're-"

"It's not because they're high maintenance! It's because they're afraid of _everything _that moves_. _So, why not just surprise it?"

"What'll we accomplish out of that?" I jabbed my thumb over my shoulder, "We're gonna need to fly to catch that thing." The Heartless was spinning in cirlces, seemingly content above the calm waters.

Xaldin scratched his cheek, "Er... Well I uh..." A canon fired and we glanced over to see the ship at the end of the rocky islands nearby. "Who might that be?"

There was a sharp whistling-something heavy was falling... "Xaldin look out!"

Thinking quickly The Whirlwind Lancer caught the canon ball with a twister of wind. He face me, smirking with triumph, "HA! See? Not so ba-"

"It's a bomb."

"What?"

He glanced back at the canon before him-it was a lit explosive. "Oh, shi-"

* * *

The fanit explosion and thin pillar of smoke that followed caught Smee's attention, "Hey, Captain, I think we got those Heartless you don't like!" He faced the one-handed Captain approaching him curiously.

"Good work, Mr. Smee!" Hook slapped the assistant on the back with his hooked hand, "Now all we need to do is have one of those hit that croc that ate my hand!"

There was a distant screaming and Smee glanced up at his Captain, "C-Cap'n, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" He strained his ears. The screaming only grew louder... and louder... and obnoxiously loud like the voices were coming from overhead-Xaldin and I slammed into the deck face-first, smoke billowing up from our battered bodies.

"What's this?" Hook exclaimed and nudged Xaldin's side with his foot, "Stowaway's from the sky? Oh, joy! That's the last thing I need!"

"Actually sir," Smee remarked, "I think these people might have gotten caught in the blast."

Hook barked a laugh, "Poor unlucky souls! Well, ye can't be on this ship without paying the Captain a favor!" He grabbed me by my arm and hoisted me to my knees, "You, woman, speak! What is your name?"

"S-Scout," I coughed on soot.

"What be your friend's name?"

"Xaldin."

"Well, since ye are aboard this ship ye need to pay the fine or I'll have ye walk the plank!"

"W-What fine?" Xaldin scolded as he worked his way to his knees, "You're the one who tried to nuke us!"

Hook dropped me to the floor and tapped his chin, "That be true, but I thought ye both were those annoying Heartless that be following me around!" He struck a bright idea, "Tell ye what, how good are ye both with drinking? I could really use some company!"

Xaldin and I looked at each other, and then at him.

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Demyx and Zexion...**

"_Cake Making for Dummies_? Where could you have **possibly** found **this**?" Zexion flipped through the thick pages of recipe instructions.

Demyx, nearby, was heating up the oven and pushing around the ingredients already spread out on the counter, "I dunno. Xiggy's the one who gave it to me... Zexy-chan what's 'cyanide'? It sounds really good!"

The Cloaked Schemer made a mental note to himself to kill whoever first started calling him Zexy. "Uh, don't use that," He snatched the package off the counter and chucked it into the trash in the far corner of the room, "Now let's get started."

**Attempt #1**

"Hey, Zexion? Is this cake supposed to be floating?"

"No, why?"

"And is it supposed to have eyes?"

"No..."

"Or a mouth?"

"...No..."

**Attempt #2**

"Hey, Zexion?"

"Yes, Demyx?"

"Why's the cake on fire?"

"Dammit, put it out Dem!"

"Nope, the flames died on their own. I guess we don't need to worry since-"

_BOOM!_

**Attempt #3**

"Alright, this time let's try not to have it explode!"

"I didn't know cake could explode..."

"Alright, let's try it... Ew, Zex, did you put salt in this?"

"...You used the cyanide, didn't you?"

"It sounded tasty!"

"Do you know how hard it is to keep myself from strangling you right now?"

Xigbar had walked into the kitchen a few times-Saix had even stopped in once-to check up on the duo's process, and this time around he was fed up with seeing them get absolutely nowhere. "Ugh, alright you two get out!"

Zexion trashed the cake and glanced at the Freeshooter, "What're you going to do about it? I thought you didn't like Scout."

"Pfft," Xigbar held back a laugh, "I love how everyone is looking at that the wrong way. Now, get out! At least I can bake!" He shooed Dem and Zex out of the kitchen, "Watch and be amazed by my mad skillz!"

"With a z!" Demyx exclaimed.

Xigbar rolled his eye and slammed the door closed in their faces. From inside his voice rang out, "Why is there a floating cake chewing on the Superior's slipper? Did you guys get Vexen to help out or something?"

Demyx quickly called back, "His name's Carlton! He likes to bite so be careful if you want to pet him!"

Saix approached them fifteen minutes later, clipboard tucked under his arm, "How's the progress with Scout's cake?"

"That one-eyed freak took over," Zexion hissed and leaned back against the wall, "He kicked us out after our third failed attempt. Oh, like he's going to do something nice for the girl? He doesn't even look at her!"

Saix blinked, "Hm, that's weird.. I'll go see what's up." He entered the room to find that Xigbar had just closed the oven. "Xigbar, how goes Xaldin's job?"

"Just fine, Cross Face," Xigbar hissed back, "Now get out before I sick Carlton on you!"

"Carlton?" Saix quipped, "Who's that?" There was a sharp growling from nearby and he glanced over to see the Swiss Chocolate cake teething on Xemnas's slipper. "Should I ask? Better yet, do I _want_ to know?"

"If anything I'm curious as to how those other two accomplished this _without_ Vexen..."

"I'm curious about your cooking abilities. Why such a turn around in behavior?" Saix kneeled down so he could make an attempt as peering into the oven, "And it looks good... professional, even."

Xigbar thought for a moment, but he decided to keep quiet and change the subject, "It's Scout's favorite, I know that much."

"Really? I don't remember her ever mentioning she had a favorite cake... I didn't think Demyx or Zexion knew, either."

The Freeshooter turned away so the Luna Diviner wouldn't see him smirking, "Well, that's weird." _It's been her favorite since she was a kid. She has the same taste as her mother. _"Anyway, its better than the chocolate crap they were trying to make. She prefers dark chocolate over anything else."

"Is that why Carlton is... uh..."

"Well, I'm not sure how Demyx gave him a mind of his own... But he won't last long if the Superior finds out what happened to his slipper." Xigbar had an awkward sense of foreboding... At that moment Xemnas stormed into the room, silencing them both.

Heavy bags were formed under his eyes, and his hair was sticking up in awkward directions. "Lord Xemnas-" Saix began, but Xemnas held up his hand and shut him up. He trudged over to the coffee machine and stared at it.

"Saix... It won't work! I think it's broken."

"You don't stare at it to make it work, sir."

Xemnas muttered something under his breath about ungrateful coffee machines and searched the cabinets above his head for a mug. He grabbed the one decorated in hearts and went back to his stare-to-the-death match with the machine. "I still think it's broken."

"You need to take out the-"

"I know how it works! I'm just saying I think it's broken."

Saix shrugged to Xigbar, "How did you arrive at that conclusion, sir?"

"Instinct! And why is there a cake eating my slipper?"

"His name is Carlton," Xigbar said quickly, "He's one of Demyx and Zexion's failed attempts at making a surprise for my d-Xanze," He bit hid tongue as two sets of eyes fell on him. "I was about to say my doctor! How strange, right?" He forced a laugh, hoping they would buy into it.

"That... is weird," Xemnas turned away and ignored his obvious cover up of something.

Saix raised his hand slightly, "We don't have doctors."

"That's why it's weird, cross face!" Xigbar snapped. Saix ignored his gibe and stared at the cake still gnawing away on the slipper. Carlton stared up at the Luna Diviner, hissed, and returned to chewing.

Vexen was going to _love_ this story...

* * *

Xaldin and I stumbled out of the darkness, painfully obviously drunk and barely able to think.

"Alright, I'm wasted so I'm gonna go pass out!" Xaldin slapped me on the back and I nearly fell forward, "See ya later if I don't have the mother of all hangovers! Oh, and by the way... Happy birthday."

"Aw, thanks! You remembered?" I was taken aback for a second. Xaldin of all people would remember my birthday? "And what about the Serenade?"

"Forget it! We can't fly, so there's no way we could've gotten it."

"...Uhm, couldn't you just make us levitate with your air, or I could've just had us defy gravity?"

"You think of that _now_?"

"I was too busy with the rum!"

"Point taken!"

He stumbled off to his room, falling all over the place and almost ramming into Vexen as he went. "Scout, what's with Xaldin?" The Chilly Academic questioned as he approached me, "He looks like a sea sick lunatic out of the mental asylum."

"Look who's talking," I muttered but quickly replied, "We went out, had some fun and a few drinks."

"A few?"

"Hey, I was sober until the fifth bottle! I'm not sure when Xaldin stopped seeing straight, though..." I scratched the back of my head, "I'll be fine I think..."

Vexen wagged his head, "Kids... Alright, come with me. Demyx asked me to come find you."

"OK..."

* * *

The room was dark and silent. "You aren't going to jump me are you?"

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Because you need someone for an experiment..."

"Don't give me any ideas."

"**_SURPRISE_**!" The lights were thrown on so suddenly I was blinded for a quick moment, and I blinked the dizziness from my vision to see Demyx and Zexion with some kind of dark chocolate mousse cake. "Happy birthday, Scout!"

There was a second cake on the table, but it was gnawing away at a destroyed slipper. I figured it was one of Vexen's experiments and I ignored it.

"Aw, you guys did this for me?" I squealed like a fangirl and hugged Demyx and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek, "Thank you so much!" I wrapped my arms around Zexion's neck and practically strangled him in my chest. "Oops, I keep forgetting you're short..."

"I am not!" Zexion snapped and pulled away, "Everyone's just way too tall!"

I clapped my hands together, "But how did you guys know that I loved dark chocolate? I don't remember mentioning it before..."

"Well, actually," Saix began as he strode into the room, "Xigbar was the one who made it. These two here failed three times, and the first time made our little buddy Carlton here," He jabbed his finger at the teething cake, "The second time it exploded, and the third time it ALMOST exploded because Demyx laced it with cyanide."

"Since you put it that way..." I quirked an eyebrow, "But Xigbar? Why him?"

Vexen chuckled, "It seems our Freeshooter cares more than one might guess."

"You think?" I scratched my chin and thought about the oddness of the one-eyed Nobody.

From outside the door, Xigbar was leaned against the wall with his arms folded against his chest. He muttered to no one in particular, and almost to himself, "More than you know, Zane."

* * *

**-END-** _Aw how cute! Next time on the Untold Stories, an inside look into Saix and Axel's true relationship, and Roxas leaves the Organization_.

**Stop, sneak peak time!**

The Key of Destiny let out a frustrated cry and summoned his Keyblade, "I'm about to beat you over the head with this thing! Why is everything always about the quota?"

"How else do you expect us to get our Hearts back?"

I noticed their arguing and made my way over to break it up before anything could happen-as usual, "Oh, come now Saix. You got your memories back all of two days ago and already you're being a sarcastic know-it-all?"

Axel, sitting on the couch nearby, barked a laugh, "He's always been like this!"

"I have not!" Saix shot back.

"Have, too."

"Have _not_."

"Have, _too_, **Saix**!"

"Have _not_, **Axel!**"


	24. Untold Stories V: When Bonds are Broken

This was a long update xDD Sorry but it was fun on Axel's part XD

**The Untold Stories #5: When Bonds are Broken**

**When Bonds are Broken,**  
**the Eclipse will corrupt the Hearts of the Sun and the Moon**  
**Until they can no longer exist**  
**Without an In-Between called Trust**

Xemnas glanced up from the paper in his hand and onto the newest members Axel and Saix who were socializing with Zexion in the corner. They were young, and they mirrored each other perfectly... and the paper in his hand was new, so he did like how it described them.

Saix had written it, which was surprising.

Despite being as pissed off at Axel as Saix was, they worked perfectly as a team and they both went out of their ways to assist with something the other needed... Even Axel found away to put his own agenda to the side. It was like Saix, Agenda, Organization, Saix, Agenda, Organization.

The Superior knew that Axel's fire represented the sun, but the sun wasn't actually on fire.

When he mentioned this and tried to mock Axel for the irony, Saix had actually turned around and snapped, "And you're controlling _nothing_ while being _nothing_, so I'm taking orders from a **Nobody** who doesn't **exist** and has **power** over **nothing**."

Jaws in the room dropped, even Axel's.

Instead of getting mad, Xemnas chuckled. Suddenly, Saix relaxed and spoke up again, "My deepest apologies! I didn't mean that, Superior, I really didn't!"

"Talk about split personality," Xigbar muttered to himself.

Xemnas smirked himself out of the flashback and folded the paper into his pocket. He really should stop going through the Organization's journals.

* * *

"Could you at least _try_ to meet quota?"

"It's not like I'm slacking off!"

"It's not like you're giving it your all, either."

Roxas stomped his foot, "Not fair, Saix! I'm trying but there's only so much I can do!"

"Everyone has their limits, yes," Saix skimmed the sheet again, "But you're job is important. Work past your limits even if it might kill you… Which won't be a good thing, but at least you will be able to meet quota."

The Key of Destiny let out a frustrated cry and summoned his Keyblade, "I'm about to beat you over the head with this thing! Why is everything always about the quota?"

"How else do you expect us to get our Hearts back?"

I noticed their arguing and made my way over to break it up before anything could happen-as usual, "Oh, come now Saix. Is there some stronger force then your personality that's making you a sarcastic know-it-all?"

Axel, sitting on the couch nearby, barked a laugh, "He's always been like this!"

"I have not!" Saix shot back.

"Have too."

"Have _not_."

"Have _too_, **Saix**!"

"Have _not_, **Axel**!" Saix stubbornly flipped to the next page of the quota sheet, "Besides, if I wasn't the know-it-all you would be in trouble more times than you can count! Remember the time we tried to break into Ansem's Castle?"

Axel let a ball of fire dance on his palm, "Yeah, even though it was ten years ago…"

"You didn't listen and what happened?"

"Yeah, yeah Xaldin and Lexaeus threw us out on our faces! It's not my fault there was security INSIDE the castle! And besides," Axel crushed the flames and they died into whispers of smoke, "You were the one who broke the vase."

"You knocked me into it!" Saix hissed.

"You were both loud anyway you look at it!" Xaldin snapped from the other side of the room, exchanging a high-five with Xigbar since Lexaeus was currently in Castle Oblivion.

Axel snapped his fingers, "Say, Saix, can you tell me the story again?"

"I've told you so many time I'm surprised you _don't have it memorized_."

"I like it better when you share it! It makes me remember like it was only yesterday!"

Saix rolled his eyed, "No, Axel. Not now. We have missions for a reason!"

I leaned toward him and whispered in his ear, "Aw, you sure? I'd love to hear that story..." His eyebrow twitched like he knew what I was getting at, "I'll probably like it as much as you like to hear me scream."

"Th-that's not going to get me to say it," He growled.

"Oh, on the contrary..."

"I'd like to hear it, too, kupo!" Skittles exclaimed from his shop in the corner.

"Fine! Since you all insist so badly!" Despite the argument with Axel only a day or two ago, Roxas found Saix being rather open with Axel's requests. The Luna Diviner shooed Axel over and sat down beside him, "Ten years ago, when Axel was as immature as ever and I was oddly mature for my age-"

"Hey," Axel hissed. "That's not how it starts!"

"You want me to tell you the story or not?"

He folded his arms and huffed. "Fine."

Saix smirked at the flame-wielding Nobody and began again.

_It was a well-known fact the moonlight always danced like fire, no matter how silent. That's what I admired about the rays as they chased away the night, but that's what I admired about Lea even more… He was the fire._

_To me, he was the blazing sun and I was the calming moon. We were always separate but we could never truly be apart. We did everything together…_

_"Hey, Isa!" Lea beat _his fist against the window pane of my bedroom, "Come on! Let's break into that Castle you checked out yesterday!"

We had been friends for as long as I could remember, and we met as neighbors before we could walk. Being the boys that we were, no matter how mature I was, we always liked to bend or completely break rules here and there.

Getting into trouble was our way of having fun when there was nothing else to do. It was the day after we met Ven, a young boy who could also wield a Keyblade.

"Come on hurry up daylight's burning!" He needed at the glass until I finally unlocked the window and threw it open, "_Come_. _On_!" He grabbed my sleeve and tugged, but when he realized I wasn't moving he paused, "What's wrong?"

"My mom and her boyfriend are fighting again," I stepped cautiously over the sill and onto the small balcony beneath my room window, "What're we doing again? Breaking into that Castle?"

Lea noticed I was a little upset and his calculated green _eyes lowered to the floor, "If you want to do some other time that's fine with me."_

_"Nah, let's do it now. It'll give me an excuse to get out of this house." I heard the voices get louder as if they were down the hall._

_He nodded and flinched when something broke from outside my room door._

"Ooo, can I tell the story from my point of view?" Axel nudged Saix and his jaded eyes went wide, "Pwease?" Skittles, Roxas and I were now sitting on the couch across from them, but I had Roxas on my lap like a child so Skittles could claim the spot beside me.

"You wanted **me** to share the story," Saix said matter-of-factly, "Now suck it up and listen and **maybe** I'll let you jump in for a few minutes."

Axel whined and leaned back to get comfortable again. Saix wondered how Xion and Roxas were more mature than him.

_Ansem's castle towered over us and cast us in a shadow. "Check it out!" Lea was jumping from excitement, "This place looks like it has loads of riches in it! If we snag anything shiny I'm so selling it and getting us our own ice cream truck!"_

_"Is that seriously what you're going to do with your munny?" A _sweat drop slid down the back of my head.

Lea laughed as we neared the side of the castle walls, "Maybe!" He glanced around, "They really need to have more security in the place. Especially since anyone can easily use these vines to climb in." He gave the loose weeding a tug, and when he was sure they wouldn't break he started scaling the side.

"We shouldn't go up that way!"

"Oh, don't be such a pansy, Isa!"

I blinked for a moment before following. "Fine, we'll do it the hard way since you never listen to me in the first place!"

We came to the first window which was wide enough to fit both of us through. Lea gently pushed the glass panes open and we stepped into the room. The walls were white and the bed was just as pale as the thin carpeting, but their were books scattered around the floor and on the top of the large desk in the corner. "It looks like a bedroom," Lea remarked.

"You don't say?" I retorted.

He went to snap back but the door clicked open.

A small child walked in. He was only about ten or eleven with short slate hair, and his arms were hidden by unrolled sleeves from a lab coat. His blue eyes scanned the room for a moment before he shut the door behind him. Silently he approached the window and shut the windows, locking them securely.

From the crack in the closet door across from the bed, I peered out at Lea who had a lamp shade over his head, standing stiff as a board in the corner. My eyebrow twitched as the kid walked right past again and to his desk.

I quickly slipped out of the closet and towards Lea.

When the door clicked open again _I ducked to the floor and Lea followed._

_"Ienzo," The man poked his head into the room, "Oh, there you are. Are you alright? You can't runaway from Even like that, OK? He was worried. We didn't mean to yell at you." His pugnacious golden eyes seemed to absorb light and reflect it back two fold, but there was something about them that made him seem almost... fatherly._

"Sounds like Braig!" I remarked and shot my gaze over to my father. He shrugged and waved back.

Saix rolled his eyes and continued.

_"Just stay in your room until lunch." And he silently shut the door. Ienzo didn't say anything and picked up a book, it was a lexicon, and flipped through it. Lea and I peered over the top of the bed and at the small boy distracted by the literature._

_"I'll unlock the window," I muttered, "If he goes for the _door you need to get him first, got it?"

"Yeah."

I crawled towards the window, with Lea at my heels, and with a quick glance over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't being watched I stood and silently unlocked the-"Isa!" Lea uttered. I felt my stomach drop and I whirled around.

Ienzo stood there, holding his book against his chest like a baby and his stuffed toy. The lexicon was clearly too big for him so it took both arms to keep it up.

He said nothing, nor did he even try to scream. "Uh..." Lea started, "Hi?"

Ienzo beamed suddenly and studied us with brightened blue eyes. I leaned toward Lea, "Is this kid alright in the head? His parents obviously didn't teach him the rules about strangers..." At the sounds of the word 'parents' his smile dropped and he glared at the floor.

I kneeled down, "Was that man you dad?"

He shook his head.

"Is that Even guy your father?"

Another no.

Lea bent down to my level, "Where are your parents, then?"

He pouted and strode over to his desk, pushing the book beside the lamp and climbing into the chair. Lea and I knew we couldn't just leave with this kid knowing we were here. Well, it was time to improvise.

"Hey, kid," Lea scratched the back of his head, "You wanna play a game with us?" I glared at him but he shot me his 'trust-me-I've-got-this' look.

Ienzo glanced at us again. Wordlessly he nodded. Clearly he was the only kid here if he spent more time reading than playing.

"We're going to play ninja," _Lea said off the top of his head, "We're going to sneak around and avoid being spotted by people. Now, you have to be VERY quiet and you need to stay close to Isa and me, OK? Can you do that?"_

_Well, we all know he had the quiet part covered._

_The boy nodded and smiled again. Lea gave me a smirk of triumph and we went for the door._

Saix paused for a moment, "Axel, if I continue can I tell them the story of your braces?"

"No!" He snapped, "You are **not** going there!"

I snorted, "Braces? **Axel** had **braces**?"

Axel jabbed an accusing finger at me, but before he could snap Roxas butted in and asked, "What are braces?"

"They're these wires that hold your teeth in places so they can fix themselves however necessary," Axel reached around Saix and jabbed his forefingers into his mouth, "Its makes them nice and straight!" and he pulled back Saix's cheeks-must to the Diviner's protest.

"You're body won't be nice and straight if you don't let me go," Saix hissed through his teeth. Axel quickly let him go. "Thank you for breaking my face. My mouth doesn't stretch like that."

_We moved swiftly down the hall, but because Ienzo's legs were shorter I had to hold his hand and practically drag him with us. Lea peered around a corner, and when he decided it was clear he gestured his fingers for us to move forward._

_For ten minutes we kept this up until we reached the basement levels where all the labs were._

"Woah, check this out!" Lea exclaimed as we passed the glass windowed rooms. Scientists were too busy bustling about to notice us wandering the halls. "It's like they're studying human brains!"

Oddly decorated vases lined the deeper part of the halls as we continued on, and suddenly Ienzo came to a stop as we were about to turn. "What's wrong, kid?" I questioned.

Lea found out first as he started down the next hall. "Oh, shit! Back up!" He knocked me back in a frantic rush and I bumped into the vase behind me. It toppled over and we only glance at it as it fell. _Oh shit oh shit_!

Ienzo dove and caught the glass against the floor, barely making a sound. He jumped up and we exhaled sighs of relief. "I got it!" He exclaimed.

Oh shit. Again.

The voices from the castle guards were heard now, and I knew why Lea had been so sudden.

?: "Who was that?"

?: "It came from down here!"

Ienzo bit his lip, "Oops..." I grabbed him quickly as he replaced the vase briskly, and Lea and I sprinted down the halls.

The two guards Dilan and Aeleus appeared at the end of the hall, "Hey, you brats stop!" Dilan called and he started after. Aeleus decided he would go around and take a short cut, and he blew right by the third guard Braig.

We raced up five floors until we were cornered at a T shaped corridor by Aeleus. Dilan lunged and grabbed Lea, holding him by the back of his shirt and hoisting him into the air.

"Lea!" I exclaimed.

"Go, Isa!" He snapped and squirmed in Dilan's grasp-he nailed a kick into the guard's gut and he was dropped. We headed down the third hall, our only option, but Braig appeared and cut us off.

Now we were screwed.

Aeleus and a limping Dilan closed in on us from behind. "Look what we have here," Braig readied his arrowguns and aimed them at us, "Theiving brats snopping around the castle! Oh, this won't do!"

Dilan smirked gamely, liking the idea of getting revenge for his bruised organs, "So, slow and painful or quick and fatal?"

"I think we broke into the Looney Bin," Lea muttered to me.

They advanced towards us like hungry wolves. "And they have Ienzo," Aeleus hissed. No shit; thanks for that Captain Painfully Obvious! I had never been more right. They were hungry **pissed off **wolves and we had their pup.

"What's going on here?" An elderly man strode up to us, his amber eyes blazing with agitation.

Aeleus saluted, "Ansem, sir, we found these three sneaking around in the off-limits sector in the basement! What should we do with them?"

Ienzo jerked from my grip and exclaimed, "Don't hurt them! We were just playing a game!"

They all fell silent. Braig's jaw dropped, "Did Ienzo just speak? He hasn't said a word since his parents died and we adopted him..." Oh, so that's what happened to the kid's parents.

Ansem cleared his throat and quickly changed the subject, "Ienzo, you brought them into the labs **knowing** it was off limits? And do you even know these people?"

Ienzo bowed his head like he was too ashamed to even speak, or maybe it was because he didn't like to hear the fact that his parents were dead, "Isa and Lea. They're my friends... We were playing a game..."

"How did they get in the castle?"

"I let them in."

Oh, great. Now he was lying to cover us up? We've only been hanging out for fifteen minutes and he knows full well we didn't use a door to get in. "Ienzo, stop it," I scolded. He glanced at my, his crystal blue eyes glazed with tears, "I'm sorry sir, he's a great kid. He really is... Lea and I just wanted to get into a bit of trouble, and Ienzo had nothing to do with it."

Lea scratched the back of his head, "And sorry about kicking you, guard guy."

Dilan crossed his arms over his chest, "Don't mention it, EVER, or I'll make your ass an appointment with my size eleven boot!"

Ansem held out his hand, "Come here, Ienzo."

The slate-haired boy glanced at Lea and me, and Lea shooed him along, "Go on, we'll be fine! We're always getting in trouble! But the game is ninja, got it memorized?" Ienzo blinked, and he nodded and jogged over to claim Ansem's outstretched hand.

"Well, in return for getting Ienzo to speak again I think you boys need to be shown the proper punishment for breaking into my castle," Ansem snapped his fingers.

And there we were, being carried out by Dilan by our collar and getting chucked face-first onto the pavement.

Glaring back at Dilan who was wiping off his hand 'a-job-well-done' style and Aeleus with his arms crossed, "Let's go," I grabbed Lea's arm and we stormed away from the castle. The sun was still high and blazing like Lea's hair.

"Hey want some ice cream?" Lea questioned. I shrugged and searched my pockets for munny, and when I handed him enough for us both he exchanged that for the two sea salt pops.

He passed one to me. "Well, that was fun. Wanna do it again sometime?"

"Only if you listen to me," I _hissed, "I told you not to go in through the window. Everyone knows that's what gets you caught."_

_"Fine," He groaned and poked me with his elbow. Despite the fact he was a hard-head and we usually were kicked out of any place we broke in to, today had been an oddly good day. As usual, he made every day a good day._

_Because that was the way he was_.

"Happy?" Saix scolded and the red head nodded. "Good, so I can get on with the braces story?"

"But-fine," Axel kicked back and cross his legs on the table, "I'll need you to give me a mission for a week in some far away place, though, as soon as you finish with this."

_"Oh, hey Lea," I noticed the familiar figure enter my room and I poked my head out from under my pillow, "I was wondering where you went today, and my mom said you went to the dentist to get braces. I didn't know that. How do they look?"_

_"How do you think?" He grumbled, his hands shoved in his pockets._

_"Can I see?" I asked. For once he wasn't smiling or grinning or smirking because he thought of someone or something to mess with, and that incited my sudden curiosity, "I don't think it's that bad that you can't smile like a hyper-active fan girl."_

_"It is," He muttered, "Besides, you'll laugh."_

_"Will not," I countered._

_He sighed and forced himself to smile at me. His braces were pink. Not a pale pathetic pink, but the really bright obnoxious pink that hurt your eyes from just a quick glance. Oh, so that's why he was upset._

_"Why am I not surprised?"_

"Happy?" Axel retorted. Roxas and I were hysterical and it took all I had to support the Keyblade wielder on my lap. "Sh-shut up! It was only for a year!"

Skittles snorted, "That sounded painful, kupo!"

Saix read the quota listing, "OK, Axel, a week in Atlantica. Defeat all the Heartless that appear."

"What? How do you expect me to do that?**!**"

"I don't, it's a joke. Take care of the Heartless in Neverland. Roxas, go with him." Roxas abandoned my lap and started for the corridor of darkness as it opened near by. Axel got up and trudged after.

"Well, there's a side of Saix I never saw before," I remarked. He glanced at me, and then at Xaldin and Xigbar on the couches across the room before returning to the quota sheet. "Touching, very touching."

"Whatever. Heartless in Halloween Town go get it."

I rolled my eyes, "I think I did enjoy that as much as..." His golden eyes glared a hole in my back, "Well, y'know!" And I continued through the black portal.

* * *

"You can't just walk away! They'll destroy you!" Axel was desperate now, calling out to Roxas and pleading for him to come back.

Saix watched them from the skyscraper above, still limping from the beat down Roxas had given him. This was nothing like how he and Axel had broken up. Axel left him, and Roxas is now leaving Axel. "How does it feel?" Saix uttered, his voice drifting on the wind.

"No one would miss me," Roxas scolded and stormed off.

Axel cried after, "That's not true!" And he lowered his tone to a whisper, "I would..."

Saix felt his stomach knot. _Feelings? Dammit, Axel, what were you thinking by befriending him? He's as naive as Sora is_. Yet, Saix still found himself shaking. Maybe it was against the cold of the draft, or maybe it was because the World That Never Was had that effect.

Or maybe he knew... Axel wanted a way out, using Roxas as leverage, because of the monster that had plagued Isa's mind? No, that wasn't true. Axel's just a coward.

_He's a coward, and he can't do anything to help himself without bringing people down with him and cowards aren't worthy of getting their hearts back and he's a coward for leaving me I'm not a monster and you're my best friend; I'm so sorry, Lea...!_

Axel whimpered and Saix realized he was practically _crying_.

His best friend was crying and he did nothing to prevent this. He only encouraged it. But he didn't care... because Axel had left him, so this was what he deserved.

"I should get back to work before the Superior starts to wonder where I went."

Saix opened the corridor of darkness and left Axel to stand in the rain as it came down. Hard.

* * *

-**end**- Can't decide if i like it, but that doesn't matter because the _**FINAL CHAPTER IS UP IN TWO DAYS**_! MAYBE LESS IF I DECIDE TO POST IT EARLY!  
and the onto the SEQUEL! ah, yes... Sequel info will still be in the next chapter...

Happy Xemnas/Saix day! [7/1]


	25. Always was and will always be

_ZOMG BBQ LAST CHAPTER! but there's a sequel XDD thanks to everyone who has read and stuck with this story! LOVE ALL OF YOU!_

_I have also CHANGED THE STORY TITLE to: Chronicals of a Cimmerian Heart: Close Your World_  
_The sequel will be called: Chronicals of a Cimmerian Heart: Darkness Rising_

**Chapter 20: Always Was and Will Always Be**

**Recap: I called my arrow guns forth and cracked Carron into the side of Riku's head, knocking him the floor. I jabbed the nozzle of Sharpshooter into Sora's chest, right where his heart was...**

**"SORA!" Donald exclaimed.**

**...and pulled the trigger.**

CLICK. My golden eyes widened with panic. CLICK. CLICK. "NO! NONONONO!" I had forgotten to reload. Oh, fuck me!

"AERORA!" Riku exclaimed and I was thrown back with a harsh casting of wind. I hit the floor and rolled to my feet, but by the time I had prepared to move again there was that Kairi girl, and there was a sudden flash from her Keyblade…

…And there was a searing pain like someone was slicing me open with hot iron… It didn't take all of that to realize she had just finished me.

Kairi, not Sora, had just _erased_ me.

I felt my body grow weak as Carron and Sharpshooter clattered to the floor. No… No, this can't be! Everything slowed to a painful crawl around me as I fell. My knees hit the floor, and I had to stop my decent with my hands.

No. "I… I can't loose!" My blurry gaze focused in and out. So this was fading? It… sucked but I wasn't afraid… I forced myself to stand, but I effortlessly fell back down—Kairi caught me.

"Easy, Xanze," She muttered soothingly.

I pushed her away—not hard, but enough so she knew to let me go. Darkness rose from my battered being, and I stared at Sora with enough hate in my golden eyes to freeze hell over. No, not hate but… it wasn't something nice. "I… failed? No, I can't! Dad, I'm sorry I tried…!"

Flashbacks overtook me for a moment.

_Larxene is holding herself in the corner of the room, away from everyone in the Grey Room. Marluxia is talking to her, but he's not too happy to be walking around with his injuries._

_Lexaeus is watching Vexen confuse Roxas with some scientific logic. Axel butts in and is treating the Chilly Academic like a geek. He's making fun of his experiments, and Xaldin has to jump in and scold them for being so immature._

_Demyx is strumming his sitar, and my dad is yelling at him for being so loud. Zexion is fast asleep despite the obnoxious voices, leaning against me with his book held against his chest. I tell them to shut up because the kid is sleeping._

_There's this girl… I don't know her. Do I? I see her sleeping with me, her head on my chest. When did that happen? Who… is she? But she's laughing with Axel and Roxas as Vexen and Xaldin start fighting._

_Luxord is teaching Xemnas about reading someone's thoughts when they play their cards and he's using words with more than five syllables. Saix sits on the arm rest of the couch beside me and he squeezes my hand before Demyx can notice. Marluxia gets Larxene to giggle._

_This is us… and despite not having feelings we all seem… **happy**. And we're a family…_

_At least… until the following day when the members leave for Castle Oblivion._

"No… I won't fade!" I gripped Sharpshooter and Carron. Sora… He took everything from me! He took them all and he destroyed our family! But I'm not… angry… because we didn't get our hearts back after all.

So we weren't a complete family no matter how I looked at it.

"I refuse to fail! Not until I… Get my heart back…" With the little strength I had left I rose to my feet. One step. A second step. I pushed past Kairi on my third step. The blackness was hazing my dead vision, and I was close to Sora now.

Was he standing? I couldn't tell. But I knew it was him, and I aimed Carron at the fading figure before me. Suddenly, my knees buckled and I collapsed into open arms… but I refused to let go of my arrowguns.

For a moment I was staring into Sora's face, but then it faded out to be my father's. "Dad? …No, Roxas?" His expression turned sour, but it was Sora's again. The shadows were claiming me; I couldn't hang on any longer. "You're just… Sora. I'm still… sorry…"

His scowl softened as I buried my face into his chest, "Xanze?" He uttered. Everything went black and the darkness truly, finally claimed me. "…Scout?"

* * *

Xemnas wouldn't last long against the Keyblade Wielder, and whatever happened to Roxas was beyond me… I didn't want my heart. After all of this all I had wanted was a family… The heart could have waited.

I wanted a family. I had a family.

…I want them back. I want them all back. If there was some way we could exist as our own beings, even if we already belonged to someone else… even if we didn't truly exist to begin with.

So we could be a family again, I would do anything. I would give up my life and…

"Xanze."

_A voice? Wait, didn't I fade?_

"Xanze, I want you to listen to me very carefully… Sora was chosen by Kingdom Hearts, and he has found it in his heart to forgive the Organization for everything. Kingdom Hearts has heard his heart's light, and I am here on behalf of Kingdom Hearts."

"Who are… you?" I'm talking? But I can't see… it's dark but it's so bright! What is this?

"Me? Well, you can call me Aerith."

"Where… am I?"

"Oh, that doesn't matter." I shielded my eyes from the intense light as she appeared in her neatly braided hair and pink outfit. Seriously, where am I? And I don't exist so I… I'm so confused…! "Xanze, you want them back, don't you? You want them all to get back their hearts so you can all go on living as a family?"

"Yes, I do." That's not creepy… at all.

"Kingdom Hearts has decided that you and one other are going to be the ones who will save the Nobodies."

"All thirteen others?" I questioned. That sounded like a lot of work… and seriously where am I?

"All _fourteen_… Including Naminé and Xion."

"Naminé, you mean that blonde girl from Castle Oblivion? And who's… Xion?" I scratched the back of my head. This was all so much I… "Is that perhaps the raven-haired girl that's a vague image in my head? And if there's fourteen… Wouldn't that make it fifteen? Aerith, you're confusing me."

Aerith smiled warmly, "Oh, no… Your partner is from the Organization! So you two will already be set, and that will leave fourteen. Oh, and if see Cloud tell him I say hi! Whoops, sorry, but that's not important! Your chosen partner must discover the secret to a Heart before he can truly earn it back." **He**? Well, that clarified _nothing _for me. "Scout, will you risk your life and your heart for the Nobodies, so that you all can become complete beings of your own?"

I blinked at her. _My… heart? _Hesitant about my decision, I found myself smirking into my answer.

"Tell me what I need to do."

* * *

_THE END! __**Sequel info time**_:

Scout is thrown into a world of insanity in order to save the Nobodies and make them their own individual beings. This won't be easy, seeing as her partner is- (What, did you seriously think I was going to tell you?).

**Early sneak peak because I'm nice like that:**  
Once Xanze saves her partner, it's onto the first world to save the first member. Wanna know where that will be?  
Hint: "I've got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it!" (Thanks to Loves Ironic Tragedy for helping me decide on that one XD)

Any questions or comments? Leave a reveiw or send me a message.

Now, it's time for utter randomness!

**Character themes for the Organization Members in this Story (I only used a few lyrics from the songs... and Skillet and Sum 41 really do have fitting songs xDD)**

**Xemnas**

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts

"I'm Too Sexy" -Right Said Fred

(No, I couldn't resist xD)

**Xigbar**

I tear my heart open,  
I sew myself shut.  
My weakness is, that I care too much.  
And my scars remind me,  
that the past is real...  
I tear my heart open,  
just to feel.

I'm pissed cause you came around,  
why don't you just go home?

"Scars" -Papa Roach

(I kinda pictured him and scout having Faint as their theme lol)

**Xaldin**

see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes

I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door and must have it painted black  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black

"Paint it Black" -Rolling Stones

(Xaldin's was a little difficult...)

**Vexen**

You got me going insane  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up

Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
WE'RE GROWN now?  
I'm a hit defrost on ya  
Let's get it blazin'  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying

Let me break the ice

"Break the Ice" -Brittany Spears

(Don't ask xD)

**Lexaeus**

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
(I'm not superhuman)  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(Falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now

"Hero" -Skillet

(Whew, thanks to Skillet or I would've been stuck giving Lex something random... like Cliffs of Dover!)

**Zexion**

It's a crime you let it happen to me  
Nevermind, I'll let it happen to you  
Out of mind, forget it there's nothing to lose  
but my mind and all the things I wanted

Nevermind, forget it, just memories  
All the pain inside a spiral notebook

"Forget it" -Breaking Benjamin

(LOL Scout Falcon Punched your ass!)

**Saix**

The secret side of me I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun

"Monster" -Skillet

(I found like 5 for Saix but I just used this one... cuz I love Skillet)

**Axel**

I miss the part, when we were moving forward now  
On our way down  
But maybe someday, I'll be something more than love  
Just know I'll never tell

We speak in different voices  
When fighting with the ones we've loved  
We speak in different voices  
Why can't we say what we're thinking of

"Voices" -Saosin

(Wow. Axel cannot hold over a friend, can he?)

**Demyx**

Does he,  
Love you,  
The way that I do?  
Tonight's for fighting.  
I feel,  
The hurt,  
So physical.

Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around, come around,  
No more.

"Think Twice" -Eve 6

(I used this in one of the chapters)

**Luxord**

I met up with the gambler; we were both too tired to sleep.  
So we took turns a starin' out the window at the darkness  
'Til boredom overtook us, and he began to speak.

He said, "Son, I've made a life out of readin' people's faces,  
And knowin' what their cards were by the way they held their eyes.  
And if you don't mind my sayin', I can see you're out of aces.  
For a taste of your whiskey I'll give you some advice."

"The Gambler" -Kenny Rogers

(fitting, is it not? xDD)

**Marluxia**

No apologies,  
I never thought you'd be so  
Easily deceived

We're mad with regret,  
Memories that we'll both forget.  
So far it's been so hard,  
To cover up these scars.

I find its got so cold now,  
That I've lost my heart and soul

"Noots" -Sum 41

(I actually a different song for him but this one is so in character...)

**Larxene**

Best of cruel intentions  
Finding what they fail to mention  
No truth  
All pretension

You'd give it  
We'd take it  
You'd build it  
We'd break it  
You sign and we erase it  
You'd feel it  
We'd fake it

Wasted education  
Celebrating imitation  
Misplaced admiration  
Speaking for a generation

"Red Stars" -Birthday Massacre

(I wanted to do something different for her xD)

**Roxas**

It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pockets and my head in a clouds  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hole on my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time

Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

"Hero/Heroine" -Boys like Girls

(AND LASAGNA ISN'T A COLOR!)

**Xion**

Do you know what's worth fighting for,  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins

"21 Guns" -Green Day

OR

Wake me, c'mon and wake me up now I  
Want to cut off my strings and break,  
Loose of your control of me,  
Cut your strings and be free with me

"Puppet" -Thousand Foot Krutch

(I kinda like 21 guns better)

**Xanze**

I know you as complete unknown  
I guess it's better you don't bother  
All our truths should be left alone

I learned all the things you never showed me  
took the chances you'd have blown  
And to this day the one and only  
You remain a complete unknown

So many years have been ignored  
you've been gone without a trace  
I'm Getting used to knowing you're  
just a name without a face

"Dear Father" –Sum 41

(New Ability unlocked: Falcon Pawnch! xD)


End file.
